My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds: Dokusha no Sentaku
by Geasswolf
Summary: Dokusha no Sentaku translates to Reader's Choice. Here, you, the reader, will be able to submit any ideas that you may have had for the series and see them actually happen. So if you didn't like something you saw in a previous Turn, or just want your idea expressed, say the word and I'll try to make it happen.
1. Introduction to Dokusha no Sentaku

Well, here's the awaited Reader's Choice(That's what Dokusha no Sentaku means in Japanese) story that I've wanted to do, where you, the reader, get to submit short stories that have to do with the Bonds Beyond Worlds Series as a whole. There are some restrictions that I have though, and it's only really one restriction, but more may be added soon:

*You can't bring in another crossover into the story.

*No new characters. (OC's are fine, but I don't want any more characters from Code Geass, Naruto Etc.)

*Stories have to take place in Equestria, or in the human world from Turn 10

Alright, so like I said, I will try my best to type anything. Ratings can go all the way to M rated as well, so in case you didn't really get a scene that you wanted in Turn 8, or had an idea, then it could possibly be in here. I should put a few things that I will do here to give you an idea:

*Date Scene(Doesn't need to be a couple made in this story. Start making couples!)

*Clopfic(I will try my best to possibly take a Yuri or Yaoi story, but don't count on it.)

*Normal Yuri/Yaoi Love(If you don't want to see clop and want just straight hugs and kisses.)

*Alternate Ending to one of the Turns.

*Body Swap sort of story.(Like The Life of a Filly Side Story. That was kinda fun to type.)

*Hidden Love Story(Such as Twilight secretly liking Sasuke, or something like that.)

Those are some ideas that I have, but feel free to tell me any other ideas that you have. Also, I'm not sure if this will just be limited to just Sasuke and Lelouch because they are the only crossovers left in the story, but if you'd like past crossovers, then I'll see what I can do. Alright, now to show you how I would like to see it possibly submitted to me: (By PM or review.)

Story Title

Small summary of the planned story, so that I have an idea of what you want it to be about. (Make sure to contain the ponies that it's about in here of course. =^w^=)

And that should be it. If I remember something else that should be here, then I'll add it. Oh, and also, if you would like to stay anonymous, just tell me because I'll possibly be putting the name of the person who gave me the idea in the beginning. If everything's clear, then _**Get Submitting!**_~Geasswolf Out

*_**UPDATE***_

I've decided to put a table of contents-like structure here which will contain chapters already put into this story, and chapter ideas that are in the works at the moment.

Also, to get you all thinking, I've added a list of ponies that you all can use in the stories. Note that it's not just limited to these ponies, but it's just there to help you brainstorm there's a pony that I didn't list that you would want to use, feel free to use it. Some of the really obvious ones aren't listed for well...obvious reasons.

_**Updated Chapters (In Order):**_

The Irritating Decision: This takes place in Turn 5 during Lelouch's birthday party. See what happens when the usual question turns this happy birthday into a choice of love.

Resemblance: Takes place in Turn 7 right when Sasuke arrives in Equestria. After Twilight reveals a past that's almost like Sasuke's, Sasuke decides to take the route that Twilight took to change her life: the path towards friendship.

School Days: Lelouch and Sasuke turn into younger colts due to Lelouch thinking that the Crusaders had a problem at school. Lelouch sees Applebloom being bullied, and he takes one hoofstep too far, changing the way Applebloom sees him.

The Stallion Situation: After a night of hanging out, Shining Armor, Lelouch, and Sasuke wake up in each others' bodies due to drinking potions that were said to 'give their lives a little more excitement.' Now they're goal is to figure out how to get back to their original bodies at any cost.

Spark of Uncalled Love: Sora comes back to Equestria again in hopes of sightseeing as a way to bring him back to exploring other worlds. He asks Twilight to come along as a guide, which she accepts. As they travel, Twilight realizes that Sora has matured from his last visit and begins to develop feelings for him; feelings that she never expected to develop towards him in her life.

Uncalled Desires: During the heat throughout Equestria, Lelouch, Sora, and Sasuke are turned into mares, and now become controlled by it, willing to mate with the cutest stallion that they can find.

A Heroic Reward: Lelouch's first night in Ponyville turns out to be one where he plays hero, saving Rainbow Dash from being raped by using the power of his Geass. Every hero deserves some sort of reward, but is Lelouch willing to take the one that Rainbow Dash has offered him?(An M Rated story.)

Love Unseen: Fluttershy has fallen in love with Princess Luna. She needs some help admitting her feelings to Luna, so she goes to Lelouch for help. Meanwhile, Luna's been getting ready to surprise Fluttershy, with Rainbow Dash's help. Neither knows how the other feels, and will admitting there love be more than they can both handle?(Idea by jj4622.)

A Surprising Savoir: It's dinnertime at Fluttershy's cottage, and she realizes that she ran out of carrots to give to Angel. She asks Sasuke if he could walk into the Everfree Forest and retrieve some for her, which he accepts. Everything runs smoothly for Sasuke at first, but will the Everfree Forest at night even be enough to phase a serious and brave pony like himself? (Idea by jj4622)

The Best Gift:This takes place in Turn 9 right when Twilight tells Lelouch and the others that she's pregnant with Lelouch's foal. Instead of being angered by it, Lelouch is overjoyed. See what's in store for them both in their future of long everlasting love.(Idea by LordofRansei)

_**Chapters in the Works:**_

Dinner at the Sparkle Residence: Twilight's parents invite Twilight and Lelouch to dinner to see just how Lelouch is, but what happens when somepony there finds out that Lelouch is just as cute as Twilight thinks he is. (A bit iffy about this one, but it will be rated M.) (Idea by me)

Banned From Their Memory: Sasuke and Lelouch wake up one morning to find themselves outside of Ponyville with Trixie standing right in front of them. She asks them one simple question: Unicorn or Pegasus, and their adventure begins.(Based on the Banned from Equestria Daily Game.) (Idea by me.)

**_List of Ponies:_**

Lyra  
Flash Sentry  
Sunset Shimmer  
Bon Bon  
Derpy  
Cutie Mark Crusaders  
Big Macintosh  
Trixie  
Lightning Dust  
Colgate/Minuette  
Octavia  
Vinyl Scratch  
Spitfire  
Soarin'  
Princesses(Cadence, Celestia, Luna)  
Queen Chrysalis  
Berry Punch  
Flower Ponies(Lily,Rose, and Daisy.)  
Spike(He's not a pony, but I don't really mind typing about him because I think he should get some sort of story in compensation for usually never typing about him in the main Turns.)  
Ponies from videos found online.(Such as Button, for example. Also, I haven't watched all of these videos, so I might need to watch them to see the character and how they act.)


	2. The Irritating Decision

Well, here's the first story of this series. This idea comes from dambo and he was wondering what would happen if Lelouch didn't choose Twilight like he did in Turn 5. I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

The Irritating Decision

_The sky was dark in_ Canterlot on the night of Lelouch's birthday. It didn't seem much like a happy birthday at all for him however, because the same thought rerolled in his head that night. _Which mare do I choose?_ He asked himself as he walked around the castle floor, ignoring any waves of hello or happy birthday greetings that were said to him.

"Lelouch. Hey, over here!" He looked behind him to see that Ichika was calling him over. He walked over to him, and he noticed that he didn't seem happy at all. "Why the long face? You don't like your birthday party?" He asked him.

"I like it. It's just that…well there's a lot on my mind at the moment and I don't know what to do about it." He replied.

"Oh. Well is it anything that myself and the others can help with?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. This is more of something that I have to deal with myself." Lelouch looked out towards the balcony. "If you need me, I'll be out there." Lelouch walked over to the balcony and turned his attention towards the stars. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked at them, his previous thoughts less abundant in his mind.

"Nice display, huh?" He looked right next to him and saw that Princess Luna was there. She noticed that some sort of anger was now in his eyes, causing her to look at him with a small bit of fear. "Lelouch, if you want to be alone right now, then I apologize."

"No, it's fine Luna, I'm sorry. Please, stay." Those words were enough to cause her to blush and she moved back right next to him. "To answer your question, the stars do look great tonight, no thanks to you." Again, Luna blushed and turned her face away from him.

"Thank you. Just think of them as a gift from me to you." Lelouch looked at her and smiled. _So far so good Luna. Maybe you can do this after all._

"Luna, I'm curious. How can you control the moon and the stars? Is it difficult?" He noticed Luna giggle and he let out a small grin. "I'm guessing it's easier than it sounds?" Luna nodded her head.

"It is. Just look at the stars carefully." Lelouch turned his attention towards the sky and watched as the stars began to rearrange. He saw that in a few seconds, they all now spelled out his name. He looked over at Luna who was still staring up at the sky. "You like it?"

"Like it? Luna that was amazing! I've never seen anything like it." He told her in pure amazement.

"Well I'm glad you like it, but spelling out names isn't the only thing I can do." Luna turned her attention back at the sky and Lelouch looked back at it as well. He saw that the base of it was a V shape, and he kept looking, wondering what it was going to end up being.

"Hey Lelouch, can you come over here?" He looked back and saw that Twilight was calling him over.

"Sorry Luna, I should get going now." Lelouch ran back into the castle, leaving Luna outside with a heart made out of stars behind her in the sky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Twilight, you wanted to see me for something?" Lelouch walked over to her and saw that she was with Houki and Fluttershy.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could talk with you for a moment." Lelouch looked over at the balcony and then looked back at her, wondering what he should do. He looked at the balcony again, and saw that Luna wasn't there anymore.

"Sure. Where do you want to talk?" He asked. Twilight looked around, wondering where there was a place they could talk to in private.

"Hmmm…how about downstairs?" He gave her a nod, and they both headed downstairs. Once they made it down, they saw that there were still other ponies around, but not as much as there were upstairs. This part of the castle seemed to be where other ponies could uphold quiet conversations.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Lelouch asked her. Twilight could feel her face begin to burn when she could feel his eyes lock onto her. She even forgot what she wanted to talk with him about for a moment, but then remembered.

"I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things." She began. "I was wondering if you like your birthday party. The others said that you looked a little irritated while you were walking around."

"I was a bit, but not because of the birthday party. You should know what I've been irritated about."

"Is it…about the choice that you always usually have to make?" Lelouch gave her a nod, and Twilight sighed. "I hate seeing you like this Lelouch, we all do. You know that I love you, but if you want, I can get out of your way to make your choice a bit easier." Twilight informed him.

"No!" Twilight let out a gasp of shock, and looked up at him. "You can't do that to yourself Twilight. Even if I don't choose you, at least know that you've been on my mind."

"Lelouch, I'm flattered, but I've known that ever since we went on that date. This is me removing myself from this whole equation. You understand, right?" Lelouch walked closer to her and Twilight did the same. They both had the same idea when they both locked into a passionate kiss. After thirty seconds, they both backed away from each other. "So, are you okay with all of this?"

"Of course. What we just did basically made up for it." Lelouch told her with a small laugh. Twilight smiled, and they both headed back upstairs.

When they reached the floor they were originally on, Twilight thanked Lelouch before they both went their separate ways around the party. _I've been talking to each of the mares that I can choose. Maybe I should go and talk with the others._ Lelouch looked around and he saw that Applejack was just walking around the party floor.

"Applejack!" She turned around and saw that Lelouch was calling her. She saw him walk over, and she smiled.

"Oh, howdy Lelouch! Enjoyin' your birthday party?"

"I am, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a while."

"Well of course I would! It is your birthday after all, right?" Lelouch nodded, and they walked around the party together now. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Mostly about you." Applejack looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. "Applejack, you do like me, right?"

"Well…yeah, but what are ya' getting at?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure."

"I mean, I like ya' Lelouch, I really do. It's just that I probably don't like ya' as much as the others do. I mean, having to choose me along with the other mares? It just…ain't fair from my point." Applejack told him, her voice mixed with sadness and anger.

"Applejack, you're always like this. You're putting too much pity on yourself. I think you're a great mare, and with all the honesty that you have, who wouldn't like you?"

"But the others are way prettier than I am. I'm a mare that just gets dirty everyday from working on a farm." Lelouch knew how much she was degrading herself, and he seemed hurt by it himself.

"Applejack, I hate seeing you like this. Your beauty doesn't need to be compared to the others. Each and every one of you has a beauty that can't be matched." He told her.

"D-do you really think so?" Lelouch gave her a nod, and she smiled. "Thanks Lelouch, you always know how to make anypony feel better. I want to thank you for that."

"It's no problem at…" Lelouch was stopped midsentence when Applejack's mouth now connected to his. As much as Applejack always degraded herself, Lelouch knew that she was one of the best kissers from the other mares that he had to choose, but kissing wasn't what Lelouch really cared about. The kiss lasted a minute and Applejack was the one who moved away first.

"I'm sorry about that Lelouch. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"I'm not. Applejack, even if I don't pick you, you know that you're one of my best friends." Applejack nodded her head. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Alright, see ya'." Lelouch walked around the room again, until he found Octavia, Rainbow Dash, or Rarity. He was relieved when he saw that none of them were around when Applejack had kissed him. _Why do I even need to talk with both Rainbow Dash and Rarity? They both know that I like them, and unlike the others, I've told them that more frequently. Maybe I should just go and talk with Octavia, but I don't even know where she is._ Lelouch then heard the music playing around the party and remembered that Vinyl was here. _She could have a clue on where she is._ Lelouch turned around and saw the giant speakers that belonged to Vinyl Scratch, so he headed in that direction. When he got there, he moved up the steps leading to the stage, most of the ponies looked at him in confusion. Vinyl felt a hoof tap her, and she took her headphones off and looked at Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch, you liking the party?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really amazing. Listen, I was wondering if you knew where Octavia was. I wanted to talk with her."

"Octavia? I think that she should be somewhere. Try checking the bar. She doesn't really drink much, so when you see her, she should be fine." Vinyl told him. Lelouch thanked her and got off of the stage. He looked forward and saw that the bar was across the room. He walked over there and looked for a grayish pony with a black mane and a purple treble cleft as her cutie mark. Lelouch wasn't the best at knowing music terms, so he basically just looked for a cutie mark that at least looked like a music note. Once he found her, he took a seat next to her and she looked next to herself and saw him there.

"Oh, hello Lelouch." She greeted him. "Um, excuse me, can I get a drink for the birthday stallion?" She asked the bartender.

"A simple water would be fine. I don't really drink." The bartender nodded, and she brought him a glass of water with a small straw in it. He gave her a nod of thanks and Octavia and Lelouch began to talk.

'So, you don't drink? I apologize for thinking that you did." Octavia told him.

"Don't worry about it. Not everypony I know knows that I don't drink, so it's fine." He told her.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"I was actually thinking that you could start this off. I did leave a blank in front of you at the Gala, remember?" She nodded her head, and then gave him a playful punch.

"Thanks for reminding me. I wanted to talk with you about everything that happened that night. I really like you Lelouch, honestly I do, but I'm not the type of pony who wants to be with another pony forever. I like small dates from time to time mostly, but I'm not sure if you would fall under that category." Octavia took a small sip of her wine. "I mean, it depends on how you feel about me."

"I guess we could just see what the future has in store. We've only talked before for, what, ten minutes? I think I should get to know you more."

"I…kinda feel the same way now that you say that. I know that we aren't as compatible yet, but maybe I could keep this all at a friendship based level for now?" Lelouch gave her a nod.

"Sure, whichever works best for you at the moment." Lelouch got off of the barstool after finishing his water.

"And just know that I'm not doing this just because you have more mares to choose from." She told him with a small laugh as he walked away.

Lelouch now looked around the room for the final choice to be made. He looked around and saw that both Rainbow Dash and Rarity were both standing together, bringing more irritation towards Lelouch's thoughts. He then thought all of this through and finally made his choice. He walked over to them both and they smiled when they saw him.

"Hey Lelouch. Enjoying your party?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I am. How about you both?" He replied.

"We're both having a wonderful time." Rarity responded.

"That's great. Rarity, I was wondering if you could come with me for a second. I have to tell you something." Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash, and she nodded. Rarity began to walk, and when Lelouch followed, Rainbow Dash tapped him with a hoof.

"Lelouch, are you asking Rarity to be your marefriend?" She asked.

"I am. It was between you both. Sadly, I remembered what you said about giving the others a chance, and that's what caused me to make my choice." He told her.

"Aw, well that's okay. I'm the one who told you that, remember?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya'." Lelouch walked over to where Rarity was waiting for him, and they walked outside onto the balcony.

"So, Lelouch, what did you want to tell me?" Rarity asked.

"I wanted to tell you, no, I wanted to ask you something."

"Really? What do you need to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Rarity looked at him in shock, and her eyes shined, but she didn't emit any tears.

"Lelouch, I would love that." She gave him a kiss, and then they both hugged, hoping that this was a love that could withstand a lifetime of trouble ahead of them.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm not sure if I did a decent job or not, but oh well. So far, I've gotten some good ideas from people, and my own ideas as well. The only real problem I'm having is wondering which ones to actually type first. xD I'll see you all in the next chapter, and make sure to keep sending your excellent ideas.~Geasswolf Out.

HeHhhhhhhh


	3. Resemblance

Hey guys and welcome back to the story. Here we have a request from the-ocean-sings over at dA who wanted Sasuke to go through a phase of learning about friendship. This is basically a storyline change of Turn 7.

* * *

Resemblance

"Sasuke, I know that you want to go back home, but so far it doesn't seem possible." Twilight told him. Sasuke looked at her in a mixture of anger and shock.

"You have to at least try again. We're not stopping until it works." He told her.

"Listen Sasuke, I've already told you that this isn't going to work for some reason. Why can't you just face the facts?" Twilight responded with an equal amount of anger.

"The only fact that I'm facing is that you both are now getting in my way." Sasuke's eyes widened, both revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan for a split second before he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Fluttershy walked over to his side, and Twilight did the same.

"D-do you think that he's okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure. Fluttershy, you saw his eyes, right?"

"Yes. They were scary. I'm sure he's just still shocked about being in this world. Maybe we can help him be more accustomed to this world until the time comes."

"We can try, but you saw how angry he was. We have to-" Twilight was stopped when she heard Sasuke begin to move. He opened his eyes and looked at them both. They helped him up and he walked straight for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can actually get help." Twilight brought him back with magic, which sparked the anger inside of him again. "Seriously, what the hell do you two need me for?!"

"We want to become your friends Sasuke. We want to help you until the time comes when you have to go back. That time isn't now Sasuke, please understand that."

"Can't you both understand that I don't need friends?! A life of loneliness is all I need." Sasuke walked over to the door, and this time, both Fluttershy and Twilight tailed behind him. "Go away."

"But-"

"Are you deaf? I said 'Go away'!"

"There's no need to be so suspicious, all we want is to be your friends."

"Will you shut up about that already! I've got more important issues to focus on than making friends so for your own sake, shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Sasuke's eyes both burned red with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and this time, he was actually able to maintain consciousness.

"Please just listen to me; I used to be like you! I thought all that mattered were my own ambitions and nothing else, that I would never need anyone and that trying to make friends was a waste of my time. But it turned out I was wrong... and so are you!" Sasuke let out a gasp and looked at her.

"Do you have any idea of the hell I've been through in life?!" He yelled. "You have no idea how it's like living the life I did! You all have it easy here!" _Could that actually be what I've been missing towards having an easy life? Friends? _Fluttershy and Twilight both noticed the anger leave his eyes, and he turned around and looked at them. "I apologize." Twilight and Fluttershy both smiled. He then let out a sigh. "So tell me then, what makes your life here easier than mine?"

"Um, well I know you don't like hearing this word, but um…friends do." Fluttershy told him. They noticed that when she said that, Sasuke's eyes weren't filled with anger, but curiosity.

"So you're telling me that friends are all that's needed to live a perfect life like you all do?"

"Well if you think our lives are perfect, then yes." Twilight told him. "We can teach you if you'd like. From what you've said, your life sounds like it's been difficult. Just please allow my friends and I to teach you, and when the time comes for you to go back to your world, you can start your life anew."

"That does sound good. Although I'm not sure if I can take most of the things I've done wrong back."

"Don't worry. Like I told you, we aren't too different Sasuke. When you do things like that, just try to ask for forgiveness and see what can come out of it." Twilight informed him, adding her own experience of her wrongdoings.

"Well then I guess we aren't so different after all Twilight Sparkle." He responded with a small laugh.

"You can just call me Twilight. All of my friends do." She returned the smile back, and Sasuke could feel the recent darkness inside of him go away. _Maybe they're right. Maybe friendship is all I really need. However, a world like mine isn't full of peace and sunshine all of the time._

"So, where do we start?" He asked her.

"Um…Twilight, how about we go and get the others so that they can meet him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Good idea. Maybe you could do that, while I explain how everything should work to Sasuke." Fluttershy nodded, and headed outside, leaving both Twilight and Sasuke to talk. "Sasuke, I would like to thank you for giving this all a chance. I hope that it will actually help you when you go back to your world."

"It's no trouble. I actually feel…really different right now. Like everything in my past has just…gone, well, except for the more memorable parts of it." He told her. "Twilight, after what you've just told me, I'm curious as to how your life is really almost like mine. I've never expected anybody to actually have a life almost equal to mine."

"First, I know this can be a bit of a hassle, but here we say anypony instead of anybody." She told him with a small hint of laughter. "Secondly, it started a long time ago before I moved to Ponyville. I was a student of Princess Celestia and she wanted me to go to Ponyville to make sure the Summer Sun Celebration went all according to plan. I then met Fluttershy and the others that day and at first I thought that making friends was just getting in the way of my studies. That exact night, I learned the real truth: the truth that friendship can't surpass any ambitions in life. Friends are almost like what keeps you going, like your heart for example. Actually, friendship could be compared to the heart. Friends are almost like the blood that travels through your heart. Without that blood, you'll eventually die, and without friends, your life just…isn't like anypony else's."

"I see. So your life relies on friendship?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Sasuke and Twilight both waited for her friends to walk through the door. They waited for about fifteen minutes until each one of the walked through and entered the house. Once they all got situated, they all looked at Twilight.

"So, who's the new pony here?' Rainbow Dash asked while flying around Sasuke.

"Girls, and Lelouch, this is Sasuke. He's from a different world and now he's willing to learn about friendship. You girls remember how I was the first time we met right?" They nodded. "Well Sasuke's no different. He's gone through mostly everything I've been through, and just like me, I sure he'll change."

"Well I think that this is just amazing!" Pinkie Pie bounced over to him, and Sasuke looked at her, a bit disturbed by her always joyous disposition. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I love parties, but then again, who doesn't? I'm sure you love parties as much as we do, so you'll love my parties. They're the perfect mood changer, I Pinkie Pie Promise." Sasuke just looked at her in more confusion than before, but whatever Pinkie Pie just said had to be useful to him somehow.

"It's…nice to meet you." Sasuke looked back at Twilight, who gave him a nod of confirmation. He stood up and moved so that he was the center of attention for all of the others. "I guess I should introduce myself, but I think that Twilight did a great job in doing so." Twilight stood up and walked over to him.

"That was very good Sasuke. I can tell that this change should be a promising one. Maybe you should go over to Lelouch and speak with him, y'know, so that you actually have somepony who has also come from a different world." Sasuke gave her a nod and walked over to him.

"So, you must be Lelouch. It's great to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm surprised that you've actually become accustomed to living here already. This is your first day here, and you seem right at home."

"Thanks. How about you? You seem to also be from a different world as well. How long have you been here?"

"It's been for around two months." Lelouch received the typical look of shock when he told ponies from different worlds that. "Don't worry, it's only because my companion, C.C. hasn't talked to me whatsoever, but this world is actually really nice, but you sometimes wonder how you could actually live here, especially if you're a boy, like us." Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"That's true. My first impression was that this was a girl's dream, but it's not all that bad." Sasuke told him. He heard Twilight call him over, and Sasuke walked over to her.

"Alright Sasuke, I'm not sure how long you'll be here, but I'm sure we'll get you fixed up in no time. First off, why don't we put you through some various friendship acts?" Twilight told him

"Friendship…acts?"

"Yes. These acts will kinda give you an example n what friends do for each other. For your first act, why don't you go over to Sweet Apple Acres and help Applejack on the farm." Sasuke looked at Twilight with misunderstanding.

"That doesn't seem like a friendship act at all. All it seems like is that you're making me do work for you all."

"I know it seems that way, but this is what friends usually do for each other. They lend out a helping hoof whenever they feel like it's needed."

"So…friendship acts…are almost like ninja missions?" Twilight looked at the others, who shrugged at the small comparison he made.

"Yes…I guess. Now, if you follow Applejack, she can walk you over to the farm where you can help her out." Sasuke nodded, and walked over to Applejack. "We'd all love to hear about your progress when you come back." Twilight told him, and Applejack and Sasuke walked to Sweet Apple Acres.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So partner, what you'll be doin' today is what's known as apple bucking." Applejack told Sasuke once they arrived to the farm. "It's simple. All you do is kick the base of the apple tree and then the apples fall." Applejack kicked the nearby apple tree to give Sasuke an example of what he needed to do. He watched as the apples fell down into the basket right next to her. "Simple, right? Now you try." Sasuke nodded and walked over to a apple tree. He raised his hind hooves in the air and pushed them back. The apples came pouring down, but they didn't land in the basket. Instead, every apple landed on top of him, causing Applejack to laugh. "Oh yeah, that happens sometimes too."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I did it right." Sasuke told her.

"Yup, you did a fine dandy job on your first try Sasuke. There's plenty more things to do on this here farm, but that's just one of them. C'mon, I'll show ya' some other things." Applejack walked into the farmhouse, and Sasuke followed her. When they walked inside, they walked into the kitchen and saw that Applebloom was there.

"Well howdy Applejack." Applebloom greeted. When she saw Sasuke, Applebloom felt her face burn.

"Applebloom, you okay Sugarcube? You're as red as the apples grown on this farm." Applebloom quickly shook her head.

"Yeah, course I'm fine. I'll see you two later." She ran upstairs, and Applejack and Sasuke continued their small job tour.

"Alright, here is where we'll also be doing cooking. We make everything fresh here. This actually reminds me of when Lelouch first came to the farm. Brings back some good memories." Sasuke's curiosity grew once he heard Lelouch's name.

"Applejack, is Lelouch almost just like me? I mean, did he need a lesson in friendship?"

"Nope. He seemed mighty fine when he arrived here. He's been through all of this before in a different world other than this one and his own actually, so this all felt quite normal to him." Applejack explained. "Alright, now where was I? Oh yeah, I was telling ya' about the different things we cook here. We cook apple pies, apple fritters, apple cakes, and we even make freshly squeezed apple juice."

"I see, so is that what we'll be doing now?"

"Well, after we go apple bucking for a while, of course. We need to get the apples first." Applejack and Sasuke both walked outside and they went apple bucking for about an hour. When they were done, Applejack was impressed that Sasuke didn't even seem to break a sweat. He even had enough strength to carry a few full baskets of apples inside. Once they brought the apples inside, they both began cooking. That was where Sasuke's faults came in.

"Um Sasuke, that's not flour, that's baking powder." Applejack told him right after he poured the baking powder in the bowl. _Funny, he's just the opposite of Lelouch. Sasuke's good strength-wise, while Lelouch Is good at cooking._

"Dammit, that's my fault. Maybe I should let you do all of this."

"Nope, just let me help you walk through all of this." She placed on of her hooves on top of his, and began to guide it around the table. "Now, here's the flour. You might just wanna read the labels from time to time before you do anything Sugarcube."

"Good idea." He responded with a small laugh. In an hour, they finished baking a few pies, a few cakes, and a pitcher of apple juice.

"Boy howdy, you seem to catch on fast Sasuke. I'll say that this friendship test deserves an A…" Applejack walked over to one of the finished pies and grabbed a slice. "…and a slice of delicious apple pie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night fell in Ponyville, and Twilight was at her house, waiting to see Sasuke to hear about how his new evolution into a friendlier pony was going along. Everypony was there, so Applejack and Sasuke were the only ones that they were waiting for. They all waited for another five minutes until they both hear a knock on the door. Twilight used magic to open it, and Sasuke and Applejack walked inside.

"What took you two so long? Were you…making out?" Rainbow Dash joked, causing them both to blush.

"No, we were just cleaning up the dishes, that's all." Applejack told her, still flustered from Rainbow's comment. Applejack and Sasuke both took a seat in the circle they made, and Twilight seemed to be the most interested in the two.

"So Applejack, how did Sasuke do?"

"He deserved an A+ from me, and a piece of apple pie." She informed her with a small laugh.

"That's good Sasuke. It seems like you're really starting to lighten up now."

"Thanks. It really feels that way. I'm just wondering what I'll possibly be doing next."

"Hmmm…you could probably help me clean the library, or help Fluttershy work with her animals, or you could even help Pinkie Pie over at the Sugarcube Corner." Twilight told him.

"Alright, I'll get to it." Sasuke stood up, and the ponies all looked at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Kinda. Darling, it's nighttime, and we all usually come here and then we go to sleep." Rarity informed him.

"I see. I almost forgot that this is a bit different than ninja training. I usually work all day with no sleep." He told them. "But I guess I could wait tomorrow." The others smiled, and they all talked for about an hour before going home. Once the house was almost empty of its visitors, Sasuke wondered where he would be sleeping for the night.

"You could sleep here if you'd like." Twilight offered. "I have another bed upstairs that you could use."

"Thanks." They both stood up and walked upstairs to go to sleep to rest up for the next day. Before they went to sleep, Twilight wanted to talk with Sasuke.

"So, are you enjoying your life here so far?" She asked.

"It's alright."

"That's good." Twilight turned her attention to the floor, and then looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what if there is no way to send you back to your world? Would you just stay here?" Sasuke looked at her, and gave her a nod.

"I guess I'd have to. That's the only thing I could do, and I don't mind. If Lelouch could do it, then I'm pretty sure I could." Twilight smiled and she got into her bed.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Twilight turned the lights off and they both went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke, wake up." Twilight told his sleeping body. She saw that it wasn't working, so she shook his body until she saw his eyes open. Once they were fully open, he wiped his eyes with a hoof and first looked at it in surprise, but then remembered that he was brought to Ponyville just yesterday. "So, was all that talk about staying up and training last night just for show?" She joked.

"No, I just…" He let out a yawn. "Haven't slept that good in a while." He told her.

"Well sorry to wake you. I guess you could sleep a bit more if you want." She watched him get out of bed and Twilight smiled. "C'mon, let's go and get some breakfast." They both walked downstairs and walked out of the door towards Ponyville. They walked around town, and Twilight let Sasuke pick where they were going to eat.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you pick Twilight? You do know this place way more than I do." He told her. "Think of it as a friendly act." Twilight let out a giggle and looked around.

"How about over there?" Twilight pointed a hoof over at a café. "The others tell me that this is the place to get some of the greatest breakfast."

"Okay, let's go inside." They both walked inside and were seated at a booth immediately. A waitress came by and handed them menus and left them for a while so that they could decide on what they wanted to eat.

"Everything looks so good. I can't decide. How about you Sasuke?" Sasuke seemed to be lost, and Twilight called his name again, and this time, he responded.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you could decide on what you wanted to eat."

"Oh, sorry about that Twilight, I was just thinking about how everything would be once I go back to my world." He told her.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. They'll love the new you, I'll tell you that much." The waitress came back to them a few minutes later to talk their orders.

"I'll take the regular pancakes, no syrup." Sasuke told her. He noticed Twilight looking at him and he guessed why. "Oh…please." Te waitress smiled, and looked over at Twilight.

"I would like the blueberry pancakes, please." Once the waitress wrote all of that down, she headed into the kitchen. "I'm guessing that you thought I wanted you to say please?"

"Yeah. That…is what you looked at me for, right?" Twilight shook her head. "What did you look at me for then?"

"I mean, I'm not the one to judge, but I was a bit curious about what you ordered. Usually when somepony has the choice for pancakes for breakfast, they go for something sweet, but you went the other direction. Why is that?" Sasuke let out a small gasp, and then turned his attention towards the ground.

"I…don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh…I'm sorry." _I really want to know why, but that would just be wrong. Should I do it anyways?_

"I guess I could tell you anyways. We are friends, right?" Twilight smiled, but shook her head.

"That's true, but you still shouldn't tell me if it's too much for you." Sasuke really wanted to answer her question why, but since she gave him the choice not to, he ended up not telling her.

Their food arrived ten minutes later and they each thanked the waitress. Twilight knew that she could just eat her food by using magic, but she wondered how Sasuke would cope with it because Pegasi and earth ponies always had a hard time eating with typical silverware. She watched as Sasuke picked up both a fork and a knife and began to cut his pancakes with ease. He caught Twilight looking at her, so he stopped, and looked back.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just strange how you can easily eat with a fork and knife and you just got here." Twilight told him.

"Oh, that's just chakra. It's basically like the magic that you have, but unlike the small specification that you have to be a Unicorn in this world to use magic, everyone in my world can use chakra." He explained.

"Interesting." They each began eating their breakfast and in between they talked about their own worlds, learning more about each other along the way. Twilight told Sasuke about the situations that made both of them alike, and Sasuke did the same, although Twilight thought that Sasuke's situations went a bit overboard, but she knew that regardless, this change would help him. After they were both done eating twenty minutes later, they each exited from the café, and walked around Ponyville.

"So, where do you want to work today?" Twilight asked him.

"Not sure. Maybe I'll work with you or Fluttershy, or maybe even both of you." He answered. "You both are the ones that helped me out, so I should return the favor." Twilight smiled.

"Okay, well you should come over and work with me first. There's not really much to do anyways, so you'll still have enough time to work with Fluttershy."

"Sounds good. Let's go then." They both walked over to the library and once they were inside, Twilight turned around to explain what Sasuke would be helping her do.

"You'll be helping me clean up the library. Most of it is just placing books back on the shelf, however. It would help if you were a Pegasus, but for now, just try to take the lower shelves so you can't really hurt yourself if you fall." Sasuke walked over to a pile of books and placed them on his head, using chakra to keep his balance. He then climbed the ladder all the way to the top of the shelf and placed every book atop of his head into the shelf. He then climbed back down, and Twilight looked at him in surprise. "Well, I take that back. But I'm sure your chakra can't do this." Twilight closed her eyes and Sasuke watched as every book that was on the floor began to float and move back to an empty spot on the bookshelves. She then opened her eyes and placed a hoof over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Yeah, my chakra can't do any of that. It's mostly used for attacking." He explained. "I'm guessing your magic is just used for normal activities?"

"Nope. I can use it for attacking, healing, and other things. If I want I can just grab any spellbook and learn a spell." She used magic to search for a spellbook, and when she found one, she began reading it for a while. Once she was done reading it, she surrounded both herself and Sasuke with a magic aura, and once it disappeared, he looked at her in confusion.

"It didn't do anything." He let out a small gasp once he heard that he said that all in Twilight's voice.

"I told you." She responded slyly in Sasuke's own voice before reverting the spell, changing both of their voices back to normal. "Well, that was fun Sasuke, even though it was only for a couple of minutes. Now you should go over to Fluttershy's cottage. It's near the Everfree Forest." She explained. "You'll be taking care of animals over there. Have fun." Sasuke thanked her before walking out of the house, and as he did, Twilight took out a quill and a piece of paper, and began writing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke began his walk into the Everfree Forest in search of Fluttershy's cottage. Although he was never the person to worry about anything, traveling in the forest and getting lost actually began to get him worried. He didn't even have any idea on how to get back to Ponyville now. _Maybe I should have asked Twilight for a map._ He thought as he continued his search through the forest. It took Sasuke five more minutes until he finally reached Fluttershy's cottage. He knocked on the door and Fluttershy was surprised to see him.

"Oh…he-hello Sasuke. Why are you here? Um…not that I don't want you here."

"I've come here to help you with your work. Twilight tells me that you have to take care of animals, and I thought that I should come over and help you out."

"That's so nice of you. Come in." He walked inside and saw all of the animals that were inside of the house. "I know that there are some animals that belong in the wild, but oh I couldn't resist bringing them into my home." Sasuke saw a wide assortment of birds, bunnies, and he was even surprised, and a bit scared, when he saw that there was a bear inside.

"You must be great with animals if you can even get to a bear." He told her, acknowledging her skills with animals.

"Oh yes, I am. I should tell you what I usually do here." She walked over to where the food was, and Sasuke followed her. "We'll be feeding the animals and giving them water. And usually we may sometimes play with them, but feeding them and giving them water is the most mandatory thing on the list." She explained. "I have bags of food with the picture of the animal that they belong to on them. Here, you can try feeding them." Sasuke grabbed one of the cups in the food bags and poured a few cups into the food bowl and walked over to the bunnies and placed the food down. He saw that they actually smiled at him, which was a first, but he expected no less. He then walked into the kitchen and filled one of the bowls with water and placed them down as well. He walked back to Fluttershy who smiled.

"That wasn't so hard. So do I just give the food to the other animals as well?"

"Well, yes, but I have to have some fun in this as well." Sasuke smiled, and they both worked together to fill out the needs of all the animals inside of the cottage. They both worked and talked to each other for an hour before everything in the house was done.

"Um…th-thank you for working her with me Sasuke. It was really thoughtful of you."

"It was no problem. Maybe you could just walk with me to Ponyville? I got a bit lost on my way here." Fluttershy giggled and nodded and they both walked into the Everfree Forest. As they were walking, Sasuke began to remember about the good moments he had in Konoha before his life took a drastic turn, a turn he now thought of as a big mistake. They made it out of the Everfree Forest and back to Ponyville in a couple of minutes, and as Fluttershy was about to walk back home, Sasuke stopped her.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"Oh it was no problem at all. I'll see you later Sasuke." Fluttershy flew back home and Sasuke walked back to Twilight house. He knocked on the door and Twilight opened it, and greeted him.

"So, how was working with Fluttershy?" She asked him.

"It was great. I just helped her with the animals, and we talked."

"That's good. I hope you don't really mind, but Rarity has to go to Canterlot for a important business trip, and her sister, Sweetie Belle, wanted to sleepover with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and I kinda told her that you would volunteer."

"Taking care of kids? I guess I could do it. What time do I go?"

"Rarity has to go at around nine, so you should go then."

"Alright, but what will I do for…" Sasuke turned around and looked at the clock. It read that it was around twelve o'clock. "…the next nine hours?"

"Hmmm, I guess you could work with Pinkie Pie. She works at the Sugarcube Corner. You'll probably be baking over there." Twilight informed him. ""If you get done early, you should come back here and get some rest. I'm sure the Crusaders will keep you awake for most of the night."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later…again." Sasuke left the house and headed into Ponyville in search of the Sugarcube Corner. He saw a building that he knew had to be it, due to it almost looking like a gingerbread house. He walked inside and once Pinkie Pie saw him, she quickly bounced over to him, almost at a speed comparable to his own while fighting.

"Sasuke! Ohmygosh it's soooo good to see you here! I never expected to see you here but here you are! I'm mostly wondering what you're doing here, but that doesn't really matter." Pinkie Pie told him in her usually speedy voice when she was happy. 'Actually, it does matter. Why are you here?"

"I came to help out over here. Twilight said that you might need my help."

"Aw that's so sweet of you. Come around back here to the kitchen." Pinkie Pie bounced over to the kitchen and once Sasuke was there as well, she began explaining everything that they were going to do. "Alright, so all we'll be doing is cooking and running the cash register. Whichever one that you would like to do is fine." Sasuke had decided to work in the kitchen and Pinkie Pie also worked there as well. "Alright, so I'll help you get baking in here. Because you haven't even baked here before, I'll just help you along the way." Pinkie Pie began telling him everything needed for what they were going to make, and he brought over everything needed. Pinkie Pie then looked at him in thought.

"Is there…something I did wrong?" Pinkie Pie quickly placed one of the baker hats on his head and he seemed a bit irritated b it, but overall, he didn't mind.

"There, now we can get baking." They began pouring ingredients in the bowl to begin their baking together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow Sasuke, you were amazing! For somepony that doesn't know how to bake you were really impressive." Pinkie Pie thanked him as they both got cleaned up after working in the kitchen together.

"Thanks. I can't believe I actually worked here for almost the whole rest of the day." He looked at the clock and saw that it was six.

"Yeah, sorry about that if you needed me to tell you. I was having too much fun working with you." He noticed Pinkie Pie's hair start to straighten out and she seemed sad.

"Hey, don't worry, I had nothing to do. It was great to be able to hang out with a new friend while actually doing something productive." Pinkie Pie smiled, and then gave Sasuke a huge hug, which actually was almost like a death hug to him, Sasuke needing to regain his breath afterwards.

"Oh thank you Sasuke! I know that we're trying to change you, and it's actually working…not that I wouldn't like the old you."

"No problem Pinkie Pie. Well, I guess I'll see you later." Sasuke walked out of the Sugarcube Corner and slowly walked back to the library, his back hurting too much from Pinkie Pie's hug. Once he got inside, Twilight noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just introduced to one of Pinkie Pie's death hugs." Twilight laughed and Sasuke headed upstairs to rest so that he would be ready for the Crusaders tonight. _Thanks Pinkie Pie, now I'm actually resting for a reason._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke, wake up." Twilight shook him a bit and he opened his eyes.

"Is it nine already?" Twilight nodded her head and Sasuke let out a sigh, really enjoying how comfortable the bed was. He walked downstairs and before he walked outside, Twilight stopped him. "Something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. I was just going to tell you where Rarity's house was. It's the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville. You've probably seen it before."

"Yeah, I didn't know that she lived there. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup." Sasuke left the house and now headed for Rarity's house. It took him a few minutes to get there, and when he did, Rarity answered the door.

"Thank you for offering to take care of these three fillies Sasuke. I hope that my sister and her friends won't be any trouble for you." Rarity told him.

"I hope that you're right. You should get going now. You don't want to be late." Rarity nodded, and headed outside. Once she heard the door close, she smiled and headed over to Twilight's house. When she got there, the door was covered in a light purple aura and it opened, allowing Rarity to come inside.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was great. Now are you sure that this is right for a final test for Sasuke? I mean, what made you think about making this a test anyways?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not sure, but he should be ready tomorrow. I already talked to Princess Celestia about it, and she says she knows a spell that will make sure that he can go back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, so you're Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I already know Applebloom." Sasuke told the Crusaders, making sure that he knew their names.

"Whoa, how do you know Applebloom?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Because he was helpin' over at the farm the other day. Why? Are ya' jealous?" Applebloom retorted.

"Is…something going on between these two?" Sasuke asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm guessing. We all usually fight once in a while."

"I see." Sasuke moved back so that he was in front of the Crusaders. "Alright listen; I don't want any messes in this house and no physical fighting." He commanded, and they nodded.

"Can we at least go adventuring?" Scootaloo asked him, which returned a look of confusion from Sasuke.

"Adventuring? What, of course not! You three need to stay in here at all times. Doesn't Rarity have anything in here that you three can do? Sweetie Belle, is there anything at all?" She shook her head, and Sasuke sighed. "I didn't expect it to be this hard. Anything you three want to do that doesn't involve going out of this house?"

"Not really. I mean, I guess talking to you would be fun." Scootaloo told him, and Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Talking…to me? You think that would be fun?" The Crusaders nodded, and Sasuke smiled. "I guess we can do that. I'm flattered that you'd think that would be fun. Well what do you want to know?" The Crusaders got into a group and they talked with each other.

"We were wondering which one of us you thought is cuter than the other two." Scootaloo answered, causing Sasuke to let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Well, I didn't think we'd take that turn. Why did you want me to answer that?"

"Because…we think that…you're cute." Applebloom answered.

"Really? Well I guess that does seem normal, but I can't really answer your question because I'll feel a bit bad for the other two that I don't choose." He responded.

"Just like Lelouch. You two should really get to know each other. We also like him too." Sweetie Belle informed him.

"Alright, any other questions that _don't_ have anything to do with love?" He looked at them for a while and no answer came. "Are you three alright? You seem to just be staring at me." It took Sasuke a while to understand, but staring at him was their goal. _They three are addicted to me. Is this how they are towards Lelouch as well?_ He wondered. "Can we try doing something other than staring at me?" They shook their heads. _This is gonna be a long night._ _I guess if it keeps them put._ He then walked into the kitchen and wondered what they would all eat. _Damn, there's nothing here to just heat up. I have to make everything from scratch?_ He kept looking through every single cabinet, not wanting to cook for the four of them. _I guess I have no choice but to take them out to eat…but I don't even have any money to spend._

"Is something wrong?" Applebloom asked him.

"Yeah, I don't know how to get you three any sort of food to eat. I'm horrible at cooking, and I have no money to buy food." He told her.

"Well I know it's not the best dinner, but we could go over to the Sugarcube Corner to get somethin' to eat. Pinkie Pie usually gives us free treats." Applebloom responded.

"I guess we could go. I mean it's all we got." He walked back into the main room where Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were talking. "Alright you two, Applebloom and I have decided that we're all going to the Sugarcube Corner to eat because I have no money, and I can't cook."

"So does that mean that we're going outside?" Scootaloo asked with a bit of joy in her voice.

"Yeah, but I don't want any of you wandering off, got it?" They all nodded and Sasuke held the door open so that the Crusaders could exit the house. _I just hope that they won't wander off. They're a hectic little bunch, I'll give them that much._ As they were walking into Ponyville, he was surprised that they all stayed in a orderly fashion in front of him and didn't run around the whole town. They walked into the Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie was running the cash register.

"Oh, hi my little filly friends. Are you here all by yourself?" Sasuke soon entered the bakery and Pinkie Pie smiled. "Hi Sasuke! What brings you here with these three?"

"I'm taking care of them for Rarity while she's at Canterlot for some business meeting. I can't cook and I don't have any money, so I brought them here. Applebloom said that you might be able to give us some food? If you seem content with it, then that would be great, if not, I understand. Desserts aren't really a dinner."

"Of course I'm fine with it silly! Now what would you four want?" She asked them

"How about a cake for all of us? Does that sound good?" Sweetie Belle looked at the others, and they nodded. "How about you Sasuke? Is it good with you?"

"It's fine. I'm not eating anyways." They all looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't eat sweets, well, not anymore at least." He answered.

"Aw c'mon, please?" Pinkie Pie begged him. Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"Fine, I'll have some as well." The Crusaders and Pinkie Pie both cheered, and Pinkie Pie brought out a chocolate cake, forks, and five plates because Pinkie Pie was going to join them. She proceeded to cut the cake into five pieces and placed them on the plates. When she slid the cake over to Sasuke, he looked at it, almost as if he was scared to eat it. He looked at the others and saw that they already began eating, leaving his piece as the only one being untouched.

"C'mon Sasuke, it tastes amazing!" Sweetie Belle told him.

"She's right. At least have one taste of something that we made together today, please?" Pinkie Pie begged. Sasuke slowly picked up a fork and punctured a piece of the cake with his fork and slowly brought it over to his mouth. He placed the fork in his mouth and began to chew it. Once he swallowed it, they all looked at him and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sasuke ran outside out the Sugarcube Corner and took a seat by himself at one of the tables. He wiped his eyes with a hoof and saw that it was covered in tears. _I can't let them see me like this._ He thought, but he couldn't help himself. He smashed a hoof on the table and saw that he actually broke it in half. He then heard hoofsteps running towards him and saw that it was Pinkie Pie, and the Crusaders. They saw the broken table and looked at him with worry.

"Sasuke…is everything okay?" Pinkie Pie asked him.

"Ye-yeah…everything's fine."

"You sure did a load on that table for whatever you were mad for. Did you not like the cake?" Scootaloo wondered.

"No, it was the cake. It…it reminded me of my mother. She always made the best sweets, and my brother Itachi and I would always rush into the house whenever she called us in for that reason."

"So…you're just feeling homesick?" Sweetie Belle answered, and Sasuke shook his head.

"My mother died because of what my brother Itachi did. I then figured out that Itachi was forced to do all of it. He was forced to kill my entire Clan, but I had already killed him." All the rage was brought back to Sasuke and for a moment, he forgot about all of the recreational activities that he did for the past two days. "And that's why I've been here for the past days trying to change my attitude. I didn't want to face the world in the darkness I've been through anymore. I knew that once Twilight explained friendship to me…that you all were the light that shined through me and finally allowed me to see through my wrongdoings back at my world." He regained his posture and let out a cough. "I'm sorry if I…y'know, worried you four."

"Don't worry about it. We could go back home if you'd like." Applebloom suggested. Sasuke looked over at Pinkie Pie, and she nodded.

"It's fine. I know that we didn't finish the cake, but I'm sure that hearing what Sasuke had to say was sweet enough for all of us today." Sasuke's face turned red with embarrassment after what she said. "I'll just see you all tomorrow." They all turned around and headed back to Rarity's house. Pinkie Pie looked at the table and let out a sigh. _Let's hope I just don't get in trouble for this._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they got back to the house, the Crusaders had decided to go to sleep, which confused Sasuke. _They were so jumpy in the beginning. What gives?_

"Sasuke, is something else wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, this time it's about you three. You all seem a bit unenthusiastic now, but before I thought that I could never get you three to sleep." He told them.

"Well we've decided that you didn't deserve any of our…well…nonsense after what you told us. But if there is a next time, it'll be way different." Scootaloo told him with a devious tone to her voice.

"I'll make sure to count you on that one." Sasuke told her. "So, where are you three sleeping anyways?"

"In my room. There's enough room for the three of us there." Sweetie Belle told him. "I guess you could sleep on the couch, or in Rarity's room. I'm pretty sure that she won't mind."

"Is there any room in your room Sweetie Belle? I mean, I have to watch you three." He told them with a small laugh.

"Of course there is! C'mon Crusaders…and Sasuke. Off to Sweetie Belle's room!" Scootaloo commanded, and they ran upstairs with Sasuke walking behind them. They entered her room and saw that it was an adequate size. "Alright, so we'll all be sleeping in this big bed while you get the floor."

"I'm starting to think that the couch was a better idea." He saw them talking to each other for a while and they looked at him.

"Well…we could make room here for you to sleep in the bed." Scootaloo told him and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll be really keeping a close eye on you three then. Make some room." They all smiled and made room for Sasuke to fit on the bed. He slept on one corner of the bed, while the rest of it belonged to the Crusaders. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sasuke." They replied before they turned the lights off and headed to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke, c'mon wake up!" The Crusaders bounced on the bed, trying their best to wake him up. Once they saw that his eyes began to open, they stopped and smiled.

"Good morning you three. I hope that nothing happened while I was asleep."

"Nope, nothing at all. Rarity's actually in her room sleeping right now. I guess we forgot to mention that Rarity would be back, so all you actually needed to do was put us to sleep until she came back." Sweetie Belle told him.

"Oh. Well just tell your sister that I've gone back to Twilight's house, okay?" the Crusaders nodded, and Sasuke headed out of the room.

"Sasuke, wait!" They all called out. He turned around and looked at them.

"We just wanted to thank you for watching us." Scootaloo told him.

"We liked hearing about your life, and we hope for the best for you." Sweetie Belle added.

"And if ya' ever get back home, just make sure to remember us." Applebloom told him. Sasuke smiled at what they just told him before he turned around and left for Twilight's house.

When Sasuke arrived at Twilight's door, he knocked on it and Twilight answered it, but this time, it wasn't with magic.

"Hi Sasuke, you have to come with me." Twilight walked past him, and Sasuke trailed behind.

"Wait, where are we going?" He called out.

"I'll explain everything once we get onto the train." They reached the train station in a few minutes and once they got onto the train, they sat down and the train began to get into motion minutes later.

"Alright, so what's up?"

"I was talking to Princess Celestia and she says that she has a way of bringing you back home." Twilight stated. "Sasuke, we all think that you are ready to go back and start your life new again."

"I was thinking the same thing last night. I've learned so much here in the span of only two days, not really counting this one. I'm sure that I'm ready to go back and make amends to everything I've done wrong." Twilight looked at him and smiled.

"You know we'll never forget you, right? We've had plenty of friends come and go, and now you're added to that list. You've changed our lives as well y'know." She told him.

"How?"

"By giving us a new friend." They waited for the train to arrive to Canterlot, and once they got there, they immediately walked over to Princess Celestia's castle. They walked inside and headed up to the Star Swirl the Bearded wing where Princess Celestia told Twilight that she would be waiting. When they got there, they walked inside and when Twilight saw Princess Celestia, she bowed.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's great to see you." Princess Celestia greeted. "And you must be Sasuke. Twilight has told me about you, and I'm happy that you have changed in a positive way and would like to go back and fix everything you've done wrong."

"Thank you. I'm glad that I'm doing it as well." Princess Celestia smiled and her horn began to glow. She shot out a beam of magic, creating a portal in front of them.

"Sasuke, there's your ticket out of here." Twilight told him. She then walked over to him and gave him a hug. Once she let go, Sasuke looked at her. "And that's your degree for passing on your test of friendship."

"Thank you Twilight. I promise that I won't forget any of you once I get back home." Sasuke walked towards the portal and stopped. He turned back and waved at Twilight and Princess Celestia and they did the same before he walked into the portal leading him back home. _Did I make the right choice with my life just now? Will everything work out the way Twilight predicted it? Will everybody back home still see me as a criminal even after apologizing? I don't care what the consequences are at this point. All I care about is them knowing that I've changed for the better this time. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's all thanks to those ponies in Equestria. You'll always have a place inside of my memory, and even in my now lightened heart._

* * *

So, what did you think about that chapter? It was a really long chapter to type, and it was hard choosing which story to keep typing about because I also have 3 other stories in the works for this series, but you can still send me requests. Also, these stories will all just be under one chapter. I know there might not be much in future chapters, but I hope that you enjoy anyways. I'll see you all next chapter, and keep sending those ideas.~Geasswolf Out


	4. School Days

Welcome back to the series everybody! I haven't gotten much request in a while, so if you have some, send them in. This one is actually an idea that I thought of myself, and it takes place after the events of Turn 9. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

School Days

_It was nighttime in Ponyville_ and all of Twilight's friends were at her house for their usual hangout that they seemed to have at least almost every night.

_"_Alright you two_, _we want you both to come to school with us for a day." Scootaloo demanded both Sasuke and Lelouch.

"Um, what's making you force us to do that anyways?" Lelouch asked her.

"Because…we…um…"Applebloom trailed off, not really having a valid reason for both of them to come.

"We'll do it." The Crusaders' eyes grew with joy, and Sasuke looked at Lelouch in shock.

"So, you've made the choice for me?" Sasuke stated with a small bit of irritation in his voice.

"C'mon Sasuke. There's nothing else for us to do." Lelouch moved over so that he could whisper in his ear. "Besides, who knows if they have a problem that they don't want to talk about?"

"What if they don't even have a problem at all?" Sasuke responded.

"Then we'll be stuck doing it anyways. I know that they like us both, but at least go with this, just to help them in case my first theory is right." Sasuke still looked at Lelouch, unsure about what to do.

"Fine, I'll do it as well."

"Great. Twilight, you know what to do." Scootaloo told her. Twilight turned around to face both Lelouch and Sasuke. She shot a beam of magic towards them, and everypony in the room watched as they both reverted back to a young colt state.

"I'm already starting to hate this." Sasuke stated in his usual depressed tone, which caused everypony to laugh.

"Aw, you both look so adorable." Fluttershy commented, causing them both to blush.

"Alright, so we'll see both of you in class tomorrow, right?" Sweetie Belle asked them, and they both nodded, Sasuke's nod being a little reluctant. "Alright, then we'll see you two tomorrow." Now was the time for everypony to leave, so they all left to their respective houses, leaving Twilight with the younger Lelouch.

"So, what made you agree with all of this?" Twilight wondered.

"Because I feel like there really is something wrong with the Crusaders at school. A request like that doesn't just come at a random time, I mean for them, it sometimes does, but I feel like there is a reason behind this one." He answered.

"Well, you'll have to go to sleep now then. You want to be rested up for school tomorrow." Lelouch nodded, and he and Twilight both went upstairs and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes the next morning and saw Twilight's face above him, which actually almost scared him.

"Oh, hey Twilight."

"Good morning. You have to wake up if you want to get to school on time, but don't worry, I've done everything for you, so you're all set."

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"Come downstairs and find out." Lelouch followed Twilight downstairs and when he finally got there, Twilight used magic and placed two bags in front of him. "See? I've made you a lunch for school and I even got a backpack for you. I know that it's only for a couple of days, but y'know, you have to be prepared at all times, right?" Lelouch put his backpack on and smiled.

"You're right. Y'know Twilight, you're acting a bit motherly at the moment." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks Lelouch." She flew over to the door and opened it for him. "Now I'll see my son later, right?" She giggled, and Lelouch let out a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Lelouch walked outside and began his journey for his first day of school. Right as he was walking, he remembered that he should go get Sasuke to join him, so he walked into the Everfree Forest and headed towards Fluttershy's cottage. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and Fluttershy answered.

"Oh, hi Lelouch. Are you looking for Sasuke?" He nodded, and Fluttershy noticed the backpack that Lelouch had. "Oh, well you can come in. I should get Sasuke prepared as much as Twilight did for you." He walked inside and Fluttershy flew quickly upstairs. He saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the living room, a bit freaked out by everything that was going on.

"This is really weird. I can't believe that you got me to come on board with all of this." He told Lelouch, irritated by his decision that he made yesterday. They saw Fluttershy fly downstairs with a pink backpack.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is all I really have for a backpack. I should have been more prepared." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy." _This is really a problem. Let's just hope that those ponies at the school aren't so immature._ He thought to himself, willingly taking the backpack.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to make you something to eat."

"Fluttershy, you're doing too much. I'll just share what I have with Sasuke, it's no problem." Lelouch told her.

"Oh…okay then." Fluttershy flew over to the door and opened it. "Good luck you two." She called out to them as they began walking back to Ponyville. Along the way, Lelouch and Sasuke were wondering how all of this was going to play out.

"So, when we get to the class, do we just introduce ourselves?" Sasuke asked, and Lelouch nodded.

"That seems like the most reasonable approach. I'm not sure if we use our own names though. We're probably widely known, but now's not the time to think about that. Let's just use our real names and see how it goes."

"Okay." Sasuke looked forward and saw the school in the distance. "That's it right there, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They both walked towards the school and when they finally arrived at the doorstep, they looked at each other and nodded before heading inside. When they walked inside, they saw that Cheerilee was in the middle of teaching her class.

"Oh, you must be the new students that Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom were talking about. I'm your teacher, Ms. Cheerilee. It's great to have you two in my class." She stated, and they walked over to her.

"Thank you. I'm Lelouch, and this is Sasuke. We're not really from this world, so that explains our names." He told her. "We apologize for being late for class as well." Cheerilee looked at Lelouch in confusion due to his manners.

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure that you didn't know what time class started. You both can take a seat right…" Cheerilee scanned the room, looking for seats for them both. "Over there." She pointed a hoof towards two seats near the Crusaders. "I'm sure since these three knew about you two that you should be fine." They both nodded their heads and walked over to their seats. As they sat down, they could hear giggles coming from around the room, and Sasuke guessed that it was because of the pink backpack given to him by Fluttershy. He ignored it for the most part, which seemed to be successful. Scootaloo turned her attention towards the two and they looked back.

"So, how are you two doing so far?" She whispered.

"It could be worse, but so far, so good." Sasuke told her.

"Alright class, settle down. Now, why don't we go over some basic math?" Cheerilee placed a piece of chalk in her mouth and began to write a simple math problem on the board. "Now, can anyone tell me what five plus four equals?" Lelouch and Sasuke both looked at each other.

"Is this really how school was when we were young?" Sasuke asked him.

"I'm guessing. This is some easy stuff." They both looked around the classroom and nopony had their hoof raised to answer the question, either because they didn't want to, or because they just didn't know the answer. They then both noticed that Cheerilee looked at them both.

"Lelouch, Sasuke, do you have the answer?" They both looked at each other and nodded.

"The answer is nine, Ms. Cheerilee." Sasuke told her, and she smiled.

"That's correct. Excellent job Sasuke." She then wrote another problem up on the board, which Lelouch answered next. Cheerilee seemed impressed, and the other students seemed to envy them, except for the Crusaders, who knew why they were so smart. After going through a couple more math problems, and then through a lesson about the cutie mark, it was time for the class to go outside for recess. As they walked outside, Sasuke and Lelouch both looked around for any sign of the Crusaders. Once they saw them, they walked over to them, and the Crusaders smiled.

"It's so cool to see you both here at school! I didn't think that you would show up." Scootaloo told them.

"Well, we were just doing what we promised." Lelouch told them before looking around. "There doesn't seem to be a problem here either. Was there a valid reason you wanted Sasuke and I here?" They nodded their heads.

"Yeah, but we don't really want to talk about it." Applebloom responded.

"Then how are Lelouch and I supposed to help?" Sasuke wondered.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Sweetie Belle told him. "Why don't we all go have some lunch now? I'm a bit hungry after sitting in that classroom for so long." Sweetie Belle then heard their stomachs growl, and they all shared a small laugh. They walked back into the classroom to grab their lunches, but didn't realize that they were being watched from afar.

"How do those blank flanks get those two colts to hang out with them?" Diamond Tiara wondered in anger.

" did say that they told her about them." Her friend, Silver Spoon, told her.

"Well we'll need to find a way to be with them instead of those three losers." They both let out devious grins before walking over to another part of the schoolyard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When recess was over, everypony went back into the classroom and Cheerilee began teaching again. The class only lasted for one more hour, so everypony seemed a bit jumpy, especially since the weekend was just around the corner. Cheerilee's final lesson of the day was a brief history lesson about Equestria, which Sasuke and Lelouch actually surprised to hear about. History lessons usually happened at a later age, so learning it at a young age shocked them, but they were lucky enough be from a different world, so they didn't need to answer any questions. History seemed to be this class' sweet spot because unlike the previous lessons, most of the class knew the answers to the questions that Cheerilee gave them, which just made Lelouch and Sasuke feel dumb to say the least. The last few minutes were spent as art time, and both Lelouch and Sasuke chose not to do anything, mostly because they both thought of it as childish. After seeing some pieces of paper, Lelouch actually began to make origami out of the paper, remembering everything that he would do with Nunnally back in Japan.

"Wow Lelouch, that's some nice paper folding you did." Applebloom commented.

"Thanks. I used to always make origami with my sister back in Japan, so I'm pretty good at it." The school bell rang, and the young ponies began flowing out of the school. They all got their backpacks off from the floor and got ready to go home. With everypony running out of the school, Lelouch lost track of Sasuke and the Crusaders and let out a sigh. _Great, now where did they go?_ He wondered. He saw Sasuke in the distance, running away from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who were chasing him, causing Lelouch to place a hoof on his head and smile. He looked around again and saw that Applebloom was talking to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Why don't you just get away from him? He obviously doesn't want to be with you or the other blank flanks." Diamond Tiara told her.

"That's a lie, and you know it yourself!" Applebloom retorted.

"Oh please, in a few days they won't want to hang out with you losers. They deserve to hang out with ponies with cutie marks, just like them." Silver Spoon added

"Is everything okay over here?" Lelouch asked while walking over. He could sense sadness in Applebloom's eyes and could tell that they were the cause of it. _I remember these two from before. They must be the problem that the Crusaders needed help with._

"Everything's fine Lelouch, we were just telling Applebloom how you much rather hang out with us, ponies that actually have cutie marks." Diamond Tiara stated and Lelouch looked at them.

"Cutie mark or no cutie mark, that doesn't make the pony. Applebloom and the others are great ponies to be around, and Sasuke and I know that for a fact." Lelouch then cracked a smile. "Besides, I can't have you talking to my girlfriend like that anyways."

"Girlfriend? I don't get what—" Applebloom was stopped mid-sentence when Lelouch connected his mouth to hers, which ultimately caused the persecutors to go away in disgust. The kiss lasted for much longer than Lelouch aimed for, but for some reason, he didn't want to move away. After about one minute, Applebloom backed away and looked at Lelouch in shock, her face blushing. As she was about to talk, Lelouch began to speak instead.

"I'm sorry Applebloom. I-I should just get going now." Lelouch turned around and made a run for Twilight's house, leaving Applebloom there to think about what just happened between her and Lelouch.

Lelouch arrived at Twilight's doorstep and began to catch his breath. _What did I do back there? I just wanted the kiss to last until they both went away, but it even went longer than I expected and I seemed to be the cause of it. Could I…no, that can't be right. Wait, could it be? In this form, the Crusaders are almost equivalent in looks to the others while I'm usually in my normal form. I noticed that when I first looked at them yesterday, but could all this just be an excuse for my newly created crush on Applebloom?_ Lelouch wanted to just revert back to his normal age at the moment, but felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. _I can't just leave her confused like that, but how could I even answer a question that I have no answer to?_ Lelouch knocked on the door and Twilight opened it.

"Hi Lelouch. So, how was school?" Twilight asked, but Lelouch just walked past her, as if she didn't even exist. "Lelouch, is something wrong?"

"Yeah…well, no…I just…don't want to talk about it." He told her as he slowly walked upstairs. _Something's bothering him. I know that it isn't my business, but I want to try and help him._ Twilight walked upstairs behind him and began her effort on figuring out what was wrong with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe that you two chased me all the way here. What's your deal anyways?" Sasuke asked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who made the run all the way to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Well, you know that we like you, right?" Scootaloo asked, and Sasuke gave them a nod, unsure what they were getting at.

"And since you're around our age, you can go out with us." Sweetie Belle told him, which just caused him to look at them in shock.

"Was that all you wanted? For Lelouch and I to go on dates with you three?" He saw that they shook their heads. "Alright, so what did you need us to go to your school for?"

"Well, there are these two bullies at school that mess with us because we're blank flanks. We were wondering if you and Lelouch could just get them to stop messing with us." Sasuke looked at them and let out a sigh.

"So Lelouch and I needed to go through all of this just to do that?" They nodded. "Well they didn't seem to bother you today, but I understand how you feel." He stated. "But dates, really?" They both smiled when he said that.

"I mean, we'd like to, but there's only two of you and three of us." Scootaloo told him.

"And we can't just leave one without a date."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well giving one of you two of us would just be weird, so we're not sure." Sweetie Belle told him. "I got it! Why don't we just forget about the date and just hang out with both you and Lelouch."

"I guess that could work. Great thinking Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo told her. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"Whatever, as long as you three will be happy."

"Aw, so you do care about us." Scootaloo stated, causing him to blush.

"Sure, whatever. I'll need to talk with Lelouch about this, but we'll probably be hanging out tonight. Where are we hanging out anyways?"

"Why not at Sweetie Belle's? I'm sure Rarity won't mind."

"Scootaloo, are you sure? I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea."

"Oh c'mon Sweetie Belle, you're just scared of Rarity, but you forgot that she could never deny a request from either Sasuke or Lelouch." They both stared at Sasuke and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask her." They both cheered. "Just let me drop this stuff off inside first." Sasuke walked inside of the house and explained where he was going to Fluttershy, who he almost thought of as a concerned mother due to the way she acted this morning.

"Oh…I guess that's okay. Just be safe." She flew over and gave him a small hug. Once she let go, she looked at him, embarrassed. "Sorry if I've been acting…um, weird today."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be back to normal by then." He exited the house and saw that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were waiting for him.

"Alright, now we just need to tell Lelouch and Applebloom about what we're doing." Scootaloo told them, and they headed out to Ponyville to find them both.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Lelouch, what's bothering you? I know it may not be my business, but at least let me try and help." Twilight told Lelouch as they both sat down on one of the beds upstairs.

"I'm not sure that you can really help me with this. It's more of an internal conflict." He responded.

"Okay, but can you just tell me what happened? I hate seeing you like this." She told him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Lelouch took a deep breath before he began talking. "After school, Applebloom was being, I guess, bullied by these two other girls. I guess that they seemed to like Sasuke and I because they were saying that we didn't want to hang out with the Crusaders. I told them that it was a lie, and right after that…Applebloom and I kissed." Twilight looked at Lelouch in surprise.

"You…kissed?" Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah, but that's the only problem I'm having. While I'm my own age, I would never have done that, but while I'm in this young state, the Crusaders seem to be more attractive. Twilight, could any of this even make sense?" Twilight looked at him, and she nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it does. It's almost like an age group sort of situation, although with the Crusaders, they'll like you no matter what." She stated. "My best guess is that you talk to her about it."

"But how could I do it without hurting her?"

"Don't worry, you're still the same Lelouch, and if I remember, he always figures out what to do when the time comes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Applebloom walked over to Sweet Apple Acres, confusion, and a bit of love, flooding her every thought. Right when she entered the farmhouse, Applejack greeted her, but she just ignored it and headed upstairs to her room. When she entered her room, she got on her bed and just thought about everything that transpired between her and Lelouch. _Did he…really kiss me for that long? It's a bit too hard to believe. I know why he did it at first, but we kept kissing for a pretty long time. Out of the three of us, I'm the less clingy, but we actually seemed to kiss. _Applebloom placed a hoof on her head in irritation. _This is just so confusing!_ She heard a knock on her door, and she walked over to answer it. She opened it and saw that it was Applejack.

"Hey Sugarcube, is everything alright? You seem as confused as a apple tree in the wintertime." Applejack was obviously worried about her sister, just as older siblings should be.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Should I tell Applejack about it? Would she even be okay with Lelouch kissing me? I mean, Lelouch likes her too._ "Maybe I should talk with you about it though." Applebloom let her sister inside and they both sat on her bed.

"So, what's botherin' ya?"

"It's about something that happened at the end of school." Applebloom gulped, and then continued. "Lelouch and I…well we…"

"Yes?"

"It was uncalled for, but he kissed me Applejack! I didn't want to tell you though because I was scared about what you might have thought about all of this because you like him." Applejack looked at her in shock, but smiled afterwards.

"Sugarcube, don't worry about it. I'm not the type of pony to be jealous about something like that. Although him kissing you does sound strange. Are you sure he just did it out of nowhere? Did he have a reason for doing it?"

"Well, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were bothering me, and he just walked over and I guess he kissed me as a way of making them go away, but it was a long kiss though."

"Hmmm. Why don't you talk with Lelouch about it right now? I'm sure you both can get everything cleared out."

"Ya' think so sis?"

"I know so." Applebloom hugged her sister, thanking her for helping with this problem. "Now go over to Twilight's house and get all of this worked out." Applebloom nodded and headed over to the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville. Along the way, she bumped into Sweetie Belle, Sasuke, and Applebloom.

"Hey Applebloom, it's great that we bumped into you. We were just looking for you and Lelouch." Scootaloo told her. They all began following Applebloom to Twilight's house. "We planned on hanging out at Sweetie Belle's house for tonight. Where are you going anyways?"

"To Twilight's house. I need to talk with Lelouch about something." She answered.

"Talk? What do you need to talk to him about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I didn't know we were all hangin' out tonight, so I'll just talk about it then." Applebloom responded, and they continued their walk to Twilight's house. When they got there, Sasuke knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Hey you four, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. The Crusaders wanted to hang out with Lelouch and I tonight, and you know I couldn't really say no without something annoying coming out of it." Sasuke told her, and she giggled.

"That's true. I'll go get Lelouch right now." Twilight closed the door and in a couple of seconds, Lelouch walked outside . "Sasuke, Lelouch, remember that they spell should wear off sometime early in the morning." They both nodded and headed over to the Carousel Boutique. As they were walking, Lelouch and Applebloom looked at each other, and when they realized that they were both looking at each other at the same time, they averted their attention to somewhere else. Sasuke saw this and walked closer to Lelouch.

"Hey, are you alright? You're acting a bit strange."

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Just try to ignore it." He told him, which Sasuke knew would be impossible to do. _Could this be about what Applebloom wanted to see Lelouch for?_ When they got to Rarity's house, they knocked on the door, and Rarity opened it.

"Why hello you five. Do you need anything?"

"Rarity, we were wondering if we could all have a sleepover here." Sweetie Belle asked her, contradicting Scootaloo's past remark about her being too scared to ask her sister herself.

"A sleepover? Well I guess that's okay, as long as you three don't make too much noise because I know that these two won't." Sasuke and Lelouch both looked at her, and smiled. "Well, come in, but I don't get what you five will be doing until then." Rarity told them, noting that it was around six.

"We'll figure something out. C'mon, let's go to my room!" Sweetie Belle stated, and she ran upstairs, and so did the other Crusaders, and Lelouch and Sasuke, who just walked upstairs. When they entered the room, they each took a spot on the floor, creating the usual circle they made while hanging out at Twilight's house.

"So, what's up Applebloom? You were going to talk to Lelouch about something, but you said that you'd do it here instead." Scootaloo told her, and Applebloom looked at her in worry.

"Well, I said tonight, and right now, it's in the afternoon." She responded, using an excuse because she really didn't want to talk about it, but it was just a good way to stall time. Scootaloo sighed and stood up.

"Well I don't want to just sit here and no nothing all day. Sweetie Belle, do you have anything in this room that we can do?" Scootaloo asked. Sweetie Belle walked over to her closet and looked around in it. She took out a dusty board game and placed it on the floor. She then blew the dust off of it, causing Sasuke to sneeze, and causing the Crusaders to giggle.

"Alright, so why did I deserve the dust to blow in my direction?" Sasuke wondered, rubbing his nose with a hoof.

"Sorry about that Sasuke. Now let's see…" Sweetie Belle looked through the box for a few seconds and then threw it back. "Meh, looks too boring." Scootaloo sighed, and then looked at Applebloom.

"Can you just tell us what you needed to tell Lelouch, please?" Scootaloo begged, and Applebloom shook her head.

"I told ya' I'd talk about it later." She replied, irritated by Scootaloo's begging. "Why don't we just search for our cutie marks?"

"We do that every day, with no success at all." Sweetie Belle told her. "I guess we have to just sit here and do nothing."

"No, we have to find something to do. All of this boredom is killing me." Scootaloo looked at both Sasuke and Lelouch. "Do any of you have an idea?"

"Were we supposed to have any ideas? I'm not the one who asked for all of this." Lelouch slyly replied and Sasuke nodded, causing Scootaloo to let out a groan of anger.

"Fine then, we'll just sit here and do nothing for the entire time." They seemed to all agree to do just that, sitting in Sweetie Belle's room for the entire time, changing their positions that they were sitting in from time to time. They even saw that it got to a point where Lelouch actually fell asleep, and so did Sasuke. Once the Crusaders all noticed this, Scootaloo looked around the room for a marker.

"This is going to be the most fun we'll ever have." Scootaloo told the other Crusaders, popping the cap off of the marker and heading towards Sasuke. With careful precision, Scootaloo drew a moustache on Sasuke's face. She then walked over to Lelouch and did the same thing, although it was barely visible due to Lelouch's dark gray coat compared to Sasuke's snowy white coat. After they finished, they all backed up and waited for them both to wake up. It took around ten minutes, but they finally woke up and let out yawns.

"Alright, is it time to hear Applebloom's secret yet?" Sasuke asked them, but he saw that the three of them were on the floor, laughing. "Was it something I said?" Lelouch looked over at Sasuke, and he placed a hoof over his mouth to stop a small amount of laughter coming. Sasuke looked over at Lelouch and saw what they were all laughing about in the mirror behind him. "Very funny. I'll be right back." Sasuke walked out of the room and Lelouch finally let out his small chuckles of laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Lelouch." Scootaloo told him and made a circle motion with her hoof. Lelouch turned around and saw that he had the same treatment, although it was pretty hard for him to see.

"You girls are really mature. I'll be back." Lelouch walked out of the room and he saw that a light was emitting from one of the rooms and he walked over to it.

"Rarity, stop, I can do it myself!" He saw that Sasuke was complaining because Rarity was cleaning all of the marker off of his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke, really, I can do this. Your coat needs extensive care, and I shall let it shine to its fullest potential. Don't you see my coat? We both have a beautiful shade of snowy white, so just trust me." Lelouch let out a small laugh and Rarity turned around. "Oh my, those girls really did do work on you two. Lelouch, be a darling and come over here so I can clean you up as well."

"Yeah Lelouch, come over here." Sasuke told him with a grin. Lelouch sighed and walked over to where Sasuke and Rarity were.

"Now you just wait here while I finish cleaning Sasuke up. Rarity used magic to levitate a bottle and a comb over to Sasuke and Lelouch tried to get a good look at what was going on, but Rarity seemed to cover Sasuke in a cloud of cologne. Once the fog disappeared, Lelouch saw that Sasuke looked as good as new now. "There we are, now try not to get messed up anymore, okay?" Sasuke nodded, and headed out of the room. "Now for my next guest." Rarity used magic to levitate Lelouch to the top of the table and she looked at him and giggled.

"It's not funny. Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course. I never thought I'd ever see you like this Lelouch. You look so cute as a young colt." Rarity told him as she placed a small dab of soap on his face. "Now close your eyes." Lelouch did as he was instructed and she sprayed some water on his face. She then took a cloth and rubbed off all of the marker, but Rarity still wanted to work with him.

"Is it all off?"

"Yes, but would you mind if I fixed you up even more? Sasuke didn't seem to mind, but I'm just asking to make sure." Lelouch sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick." Rarity nodded and placed some shampoo on his mane. "Rarity, I said make it quick, not give me a whole shower!"

"I know Lelouch, this will be quick." She placed him in the shower nearby and turned it on, Lelouch jumping from the coldness that the water brought. The water then began to warm up and Rarity placed two hooves on Lelouch's mane and began to massage it. She smiled when she saw that Lelouch actually seemed to enjoy it. It took a few more seconds, but when she was done, she took a towel and dried him off. She then took a comb and began to stylize his mane in its usual style. "Here" Rarity handed him a mirror and he looked at his reflection. "So, do you like it?"

"It's…great. Thanks Rarity." As much as Lelouch didn't want to just say those few words, that was all he could say.

"It's nothing special. Now like Sasuke, try not to get dirty or anything." Lelouch smiled, and he headed back to the room. When he walked inside, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all over Sasuke, mostly due to his quick bath given to him by Rarity. Once they saw Lelouch, they looked at him, and then at Sasuke.

"Oh great, now who do we go to?" Scootaloo wondered.

"I call Sasuke!" Sweetie Belle stated, and Scootaloo shrugged.

"Fine by me." She walked over to Lelouch, and he smiled. He then saw that Applebloom seemed saddened, and that smile went away. Scootaloo saw that he was looking at her, and she remembered about Applebloom's secret and she walked over to her.

"Applebloom, I know I've been bothering you about this all day, but can you tell us about your secret?" Applebloom looked at the clock and was surprised that it was nine.

"Fine, I guess I have to tell y'all now." They all got into a circle again and turned their attention to Applebloom. "Alright, so today after school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were talking to me and saying that Sasuke and Lelouch didn't want to hang out with us anymore, which I knew was a lie."

"Those good for nothing jerks! They're just jealous because you both are friends with us." Scootaloo stated.

"Then…" Applebloom was stopped when Lelouch began to speak.

"Then I heard all of it and walked over to defend Applebloom. I told them that everything that they were saying was a lie and then I…" Lelouch stopped, feeling a bit uncomfortable admitting what he and Applebloom did afterwards. "Applebloom and I kissed." Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Sasuke both looked at Applebloom and Lelouch in shock.

"You…both kissed? I'm sure Sweetie Belle and I never thought of that happening, no offence." Scootaloo stated.

"Which is what I've been meaning to talk with Lelouch about." Applebloom told them. "Lelouch…do you…like me?" Lelouch looked at the others, not sure himself of what his answer was.

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure if it's only me, but while I'm in this colt form, the three of you…seem more attractive than usual." Lelouch looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, has the same thing happened with you?" Sasuke looked at Lelouch in thought.

"I'm not really the love type anymore, but I get what you're saying, and I think it's true. I felt it when Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were chasing me this morning, but it probably isn't as strong as your problem towards Applebloom."

"Wait…so you both…finally have feelings for us?" Scootaloo asked, and they both slowly nodded their heads, knowing that it was a mistake, but they had to be honest with them.

"I guess so." Lelouch stated.

"Well, it looks like you're all alone now Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle teased her.

"What? I don't get what you're saying."

"Lelouch and Applebloom seem to be together, and just a few minutes ago I called Sasuke, so you have nopony." Scootaloo opened her mouth to protest, but she then sighed.

"I wish Sora was here again." Scootaloo muttered, causing them to laugh. "Wait, what's going on with you two?" The Crusaders looked at Lelouch and Sasuke and saw that they were covered in a light raspberry aura. They then watched as they turned into white silhouettes, and when the light vanished, Lelouch and Sasuke were back in their normal stallion forms.

"Ha, now it's back to chasing them now." Scootaloo stated.

"I guess this means Sasuke and I have to get going now. We hope that we fulfilled everything that we needed to do today." The Crusaders nodded, and before Sasuke and Lelouch left, Applebloom walked over to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I just wanted to thank you for what you did after school. I was too caught up with the kiss that I forgot to even think about thanking you." Lelouch moved his face towards Applebloom and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"It was no trouble at all." Lelouch turned around and he and Sasuke walked out of the room.

"Make sure to turn young again sometime soon!" Sweetie Belle called out, causing the Crusaders to nod in agreement, and even causing Sasuke and Lelouch to crack a small smile.

* * *

So, what did you think of this one? I liked the idea at first, but I was a little iffy about it as I kept typing, but I thought it turned out okay. I can't wait for more ideas that you readers submit, although, I'm a bit worried that none of you have actually read the whole series, mostly because it's a bit hard to know the backstory on all the things that I crossover in this series, which I guess is my fault. If you have read every story, then I congratulate you. I still am waiting for more ideas to come, and make sure you use the introduction page for rules on what I can type. Also, did any of you hear about Kingdom Hearts III being in development at E3 yesterday? (I'm so happy! =^w^=) Tell me I'm not the only excited one.~Geasswolf Out.


	5. The Stallion Situation

Hello everybody, and welcome back to the story. This one was an idea given to me by Soulhavok who wanted to see what would happen if the guys all switched bodies. This takes place between Turns 8 and 9. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

The Stallion Situation

_It was a calm night in Ponyville, and_ Sasuke, Lelouch and Shining Armor had decided to all hang out together, almost like a boys' night out. It was all Shining Armor's idea, and Sasuke and Lelouch both went with it, knowing themselves that they've been around girls for most of their life here.

"So, you two both enjoying yourselves?" He asked.

"It's alright. Can't say that we've really done anything exciting though." Sasuke told him.

"That's true. All we've really done is have dinner together and walk around Ponyville for the most part." Lelouch agreed.

"Well I'm sorry for not making it feel more appealing to you both. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Not really. I think a walk is just fine." Lelouch told him.

'Then why are you complaining along with Sasuke?" Shining Armor questioned with a small bit of anger in his voice.

"Shining Armor, calm down." Sasuke advised him. Shining Armor took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Alright. Sorry you two. I thought that I could make this time actually seem fun." He told them. He looked around Ponyville until he came across a potion shop. "I think I might know a way on how to make this fun. Follow me." Shining Armor began walking, and Lelouch and Sasuke followed him until they reached the entrance leading to the shop.

"A…potion shop?" Lelouch stated in surprise. _How could this be fun?_ He opened the door for them and they walked inside. The shop seemed empty, the only ponies in there being them and the store owner.

"Welcome to the shop. What can I help you with today?" The owner asked. She was a light brown unicorn with crystal blue eyes, and a darker brown mane that fell down the right side of her face. Shining Armor walked up to her and the others followed.

"Hi, we were wondering if you could find a potion for the three of us. I would prefer that it was one that could give our lives a little more excitement." He told her, and Sasuke and Lelouch looked at him in shock.

"Shining, are you serious?" Lelouch asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am. You said it yourself that you needed this day to be more exciting, so that's what we're here for." The owner looked at them in confusion.

"Do your buddies need a little thinking time?" Shining Armor shook his head. "Good, now I'll be right back. I have the perfect potion for you three." She went to the back of the store and Sasuke and Lelouch still looked at Shining Armor in fear.

"I don't see what the problem is you two. It's just a potion, how bad can it be?"

"How bad could it be? It could kill us for all we know!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I'm sure it couldn't kill us. Why would a potion like that exist in this shop? The only thing I'm worried about is the effect, much like Lelouch is." Sasuke added. The store owner came back with three vials of pink liquid.

"Now, I'm sure that this will bring some excitement to your lives. Actually, they'll change your lives." She told them with a mysterious tone in her voice.

"What do they do?" Shining Armor wondered.

"Well it wouldn't really be exciting if I told you, now would it?" She replied slyly. Shining Armor now joined in on Lelouch and Sasuke's fear, but he still wanted to try these potions out. _Like they said, it can't be that bad._ They each looked at each other, and they finally all nodded their heads in agreement. "Excellent. Now I'm sure the Prince of the Crystal Empire should have no problem with drinking his, but maybe I could help you two." Sasuke walked over and picked up one of the vials with his hoof, using chakra to do so. "Alright, then I'll just need to help you. Kinda some weird magic he knows though." She walked towards a counter in the back and with magic; she placed a straw in the vial. "There, now drink up." Lelouch reluctantly walked towards the straw and drank the whole potion, as did the others. They waited for a few seconds and looked at each other, trying to notice any differences between them.

"Nothing happened." Sasuke stated.

"Oh don't worry. The effect begins when you three wake up tomorrow." She answered.

"Alright then, thanks. C'mon you two, let's go." The three of them walked out of the potion shop and headed home. She gave them a wave of goodbye and took her spot back at the counter. After a few seconds, her eyes went wide and she ran towards outside of the shop.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something!" She called out in the night, but there was no sign of Lelouch, Shining Armor, or Sasuke. _This can't be good. I should have told them about the two day duration. Hopefully they don't freak out about it in the meantime._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke woke up the next morning and placed a hoof on his head. _Damn, my head's killing me. I'm still curious as to what that potion was supposed to do. If it was just made to give ponies headaches, then that's a total letdown._ He then looked around the room in confusion. He saw that he wasn't sleeping on the usual couch in Fluttershy's house. Instead, it seemed like he was sleeping in a bed meant for two. _What's going on here?_ He got out of bed, and everything still felt the same to him. _Weird, this seems to all be meant for a king of some sorts, but then why am I here?_ As he was about to exit the room, he bumped into another pony and looked back. _What's Cadence doing here?_

"Oh, good morning Shining. I was just going to see if you were awake." She told him, and Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Cadence, are you sure that you're…" Sasuke stopped once he heard his voice.

"I'm sure that you were about to ask if I was okay, and yes, I am, but now I'm wondering if you're okay? You don't seem like yourself." Cadence told him. She saw him run over to one of the crystals around the room and he looked at himself. "I'll take that as yes, you don't feel like yourself."

"Yeah, I don't. What am I doing here anyways?" Sasuke wondered. "I should just clarify all of this so that you aren't confused. I'm not sure where Shining Armor is right now, but he's not here. It's me, Sasuke." Cadence then looked at the pony that was supposed to be her husband is surprise.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing in Shining Armor's body?" She asked him.

"I think I might have an idea. Lelouch and I both weren't really having much excitement during our time out, so he took us to a potion shop and he forced us to all take the same potion, which I'm guessing switched our bodies." Sasuke explained.

"I see. Well that does sound like a problem. I guess you'll have to be my Shining Armor for the time being until we can work this all out."

"I guess that's the most logical approach. So, what does Shining Armor usually have to do?"

"Nothing much. It's usually just me and him in the castle together." She explained. "I really can't go a day without kissing him, so I was wondering if…"

"Cadence, I'm not sure. I mean, if you want to." Cadence smiled and hit him with a hoof.

"I was just kidding Sasuke. I can hold it off. I was just wondering how you would react." She told hm. "Now c'mon, you must be hungry."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shining Armor opened his eyes the next morning and turned around to see that Twilight was looking straight at him.

"Good morning." She told him before locking into a kiss with his, causing Shining Armor's eyes to widen in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"Twily, why did you just do that?" He asked her. _Wait, my voice sounds different. Is that what the potion's effect was?_

"Lelouch, I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss. Wait, you just called me Twily, just like my brother. Is the nickname rubbing off on you?" Shining shook his head.

"No Twily, that's not it. I called you that because I am your brother." Twilight looked at him in shock.

"You are?" Twilight looked away in embarrassment. "So…I just kissed my own brother?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I look like Lelouch, don't I? So really, you still did kiss him." He assured her.

"Wow, I can't believe you're Lelouch now Shining. How did this all even happen anyways? Last night when Lelouch came back home, he was just…well…Lelouch."

"I'm guessing it was the effect of the potions that we drank." Twilight looked at him in a small bit of shock.

"What did you make them do this time Shining?"

"N-nothing. They didn't seem too excited with our time hanging out yesterday, so to make things more exciting we went to a potion shop and that led to drinking potions which led to this." He explained, and then tackled her on the bed. "Which is good because I get to spend time with the best sister in the world now." Twilight smiled, but felt a bit weird with everything that was going on.

"I guess that is pretty good, BBBFF."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch woke up and looked around him. Everything at first seemed normal, except for the fact that he was sleeping on a couch, and that the living room looked almost like Fluttershy's. He let out a sigh before moving off of the couch. _I can already see what's happened._ He walked over to a nearby mirror and saw that he was now in Sasuke's body. _Well, nothing that hasn't happened before._ _I guess I could be nice and make Fluttershy breakfast._ He walked into the kitchen and it took him a while to look around for everything that he needed, due to the fact that he never cooked for Fluttershy before. It took a bit more time than he expected, but once he got everything that he needed, he began cooking. As he was cooking, Lelouch actually forgot that he was in Sasuke's body now. _It doesn't feel that different at all, minus the fact that Sasuke's an earth pony._ It took Lelouch around twenty-five minutes to completely cook breakfast for both him and Fluttershy, and right when he finished, Fluttershy walked downstairs.

"Oh…um good morning Sasuke." She walked over to the table and saw the breakfast set out for them both, which caused her to blush. "Oh my…this is beautiful Sasuke."

"I'm not Sasuke. It's me, Lelouch." Fluttershy looked at him in surprise.

"Lelouch? Wha…how are you in Sasuke's body?"

"Last night, we were hanging out with Shining Armor. He made us drink a potion and just like that, I woke up in Sasuke's body. I'm not sure how Shining Armor and Sasuke are doing now though."

"Oh…and what about this breakfast?"

"I thought you deserved it. You are my 'little sister' after all, right?" He told her with a small laugh. Lelouch and Fluttershy both sat down and began eating.

"Lelouch, this taste wonderful, just like the last time I ate it. It was a long time ago, but I remember how great it was."

"Thanks Fluttershy, I'm glad you like it. I'm not in my original body, but I can still cook." He told her with a small laugh. They both finished eating twenty minutes later and they both decided that they needed to go over to Twilight's house to fix everything. They both walked out of the house and headed into Ponyville to get to Twilight's house, which usually took a couple of minutes.

When they arrived at her doorstep, they knocked on the door, and Twilight looked over at Lelouch.

"Come on in you two." Twilight let them both in and Lelouch walked over to his body.

"So Twilight, who's in my body?" Twilight heard Sasuke ask her this and she walked over to him with a smile.

"The least you could have done was tell me that it was you when you got here Lelouch! Shining Armor's in your body, so I'm guessing that Sasuke is in his body."

"I see. I hope that you know that this was all his fault in the first place." Lelouch told her

"Hey, you and Sasuke didn't seem to be having fun, so I did what I could." Shining Armor let out a sigh. "But I guess you are right. We need Sasuke to get here so we can all figure out how to fix this."

"I'm sure Sasuke should be coming anyways. He's smart enough to realize that." Lelouch then looked over at Shining Armor. "You…didn't have any plans over at the Crystal Empire, right?"

"I hope not. Cadence is the one who usually keeps track of those things, and if ponies come to meet me…well let's just hope that Sasuke can be a good me for a while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cadence, shouldn't we be going to Ponyville so that I can try and get all of this fixed?" Sasuke asked her as they walked around the castle in the Crystal Empire. Cadence turned around and let out a sigh.

"I know that we need to go, but who's going to take care of the kingdom?"

"I'll just go by myself, while you stay here."

"But I have to at least see Shining Armor, no matter whose body he's in." Sasuke looked at her and let out a sigh.

"You must really love him, huh?"

"Of course I do. He's the greatest husband a pony could ask for." She responded. "I guess not seeing him for a while wouldn't hurt, I mean he understands why, and so do I." Cadence walked over to Sasuke. "Just go, I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Cadence nodded, and Sasuke turned around and ran out of the castle. As he was running, he turned around. "I'll make sure to tell him that you said hi!" Once he was out of the castle, nopony was surprised to see him, except for a couple of ponies who weren't native to the Crystal Empire. As he was walking, he was stopped by a group of tourist.

"Is there…anything I can help you with?" He asked, annoyed that he was suddenly stopped.

"We're sorry if you're in a rush, but our son here wanted to take a picture with you." Sasuke looked over at the mare's son. He had a white coat, and green eyes, with a mane that was spiky and went down to his forehead. _I can't say no and ruin Shining Armor's reputation._

"It's no trouble at all." He walked over to the young colt and they both looked at the camera, Sasuke letting out a small smile. "There you go, and I apologize on leaving on such a short notice." Sasuke restarted running again towards the train station and he boarded the train, not needing to pay at all due to being the prince of the Crystal Empire, or at least, looking exactly like him. _I'm glad they didn't ask for Shining Armor's autograph. That would have been a big problem._ He looked at his reflection in the mirror and cracked a small smile. _Looks like being Shining Armor does have some benefits, although I need to get this all fixed, not just for our sake, but for Cadence as well. She seems to love him so much. It must feel weird to have feelings for a pony that isn't actually what they look like, literally._ Sasuke sat in the train for around forty minutes until it finally made a stop at Ponyville. He walked out of the train and headed over to Twilight's house, knowing that she could probably fix all of this. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Twilight opened it and smiled.

"There you are Sasuke. The others are inside as well." She let him inside and he sat on the floor with Shining Armor and Lelouch. Now that they were all inside, Twilight could begin explaining everything to them. "It's great that you're all here. I have some bad news though. Since this was an effect of a potion, I can't use magic to revert the effect."

"Wait, so Twily, what you're saying is that we're…stuck in each others' bodies?" Shining Armor asked his sister in Lelouch's voice.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't. Potions like that usually don't last forever. I'm still wondering what form of excitement you were thinking of Shining Armor. Giving Lelouch and Sasuke, and even yourself, a potion that you didn't know about." Shining Armor blushed in embarrassment. Right now, Twilight sounded like the older sibling of the two. "The best thing I can think of is going back to the potion shop and speaking to the owner." Lelouch looked at the others and placed a hoof on his head.

"How did none of us even think about that? That seemed like the most obvious thing to do."

"This is really starting to get weird." Sasuke stated, causing Twilight to giggle.

"Alright BBBFF, calm down, I'm sure none of this will be weird anymore. Just follow me." Twilight held the door open for the group and they walked outside. "Now, where exactly did you buy the potions at?" She looked at the three stallions and they each looked at each other. "Please don't tell me that you don't remember where."

"I do. It was somewhere near a restaurant where we ate. It was also near the Sugarcube Corner because we went in there before we walked into the potion shop." Lelouch told her.

"You two need to step it up next time. Lelouch can't remember everything himself." Twilight told Sasuke and her brother. "Luckily, I already know the place you're talking about Lelouch. I've been there a few times myself." Twilight led the group, and they followed her for a few minutes until they reached the entrance of the shop. They walked inside, and once they were all there, the same pony who helped them yesterday automatically darted over to them.

"There you three are." She looked over at Twilight. "Hey Twilight, I haven't seen you in a while. I'm sorry if these three have been a problem for you as of late." She told her.

"It's no problem at all Magic Blossom. I'm curious as to why you gave them a body switching potion."

"That was kinda for them to figure out." She responded. "Did any of you three figure out why? I'll tell you that I hinted what the potion was at the very beginning."

"Are you serious? We just want to get back to our original bodies!" Sasuke shouted at her in irritation.

"Can you calm down Sasuke? You'll make my reputation seem bad." Shining Armor whispered over to him. Lelouch seemed to have an answer to everything, taking a shot at answering Magic Blossom's question.

"Well, the body switching spell did bring forth some excitement, but I remember that you said that the potions would change our lives, which I'm guessing was the hint at the body switching effect."

"Wow, you seem to know everything." Magic Blossom told him.

"Well that's Lelouch for you. His body is right there." Twilight pointed towards Sasuke. "You already should know my brother, and Lelouch is in Sasuke's body." Twilight informed her.

"I see. Well, you three seem to want to know how to get back to your original bodies, so I'll tell it to you straight: there actually is no potion to get you three back…" Magic Blossom was cut off by Sasuke.

"Are you kidding? What kind of pony sells a potion like that!?" Magic Blossom's horn glowed a bright orange and she used magic to stop Sasuke from talking.

"Wow, he is a feisty one. I feel bad for you Shining Armor." Shining Armor let out a small laugh, and then she began talking again. "The only way to get back is to wait for two days, today and tomorrow, then on the third day when you wake up, you'll be back in your original bodies." She turned around to look at Sasuke. "Now, promise me you won't yell?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. She released the spell, and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no worry. I was actually going to tell you about the duration last night, but when I remembered about it, you all had already left."

"Magic Blossom, what should these three do now? More importantly, what should Sasuke and Shining Armor do? My brother has to be at the Crystal Empire, but he'll be Lelouch for the next two days." Twilight told her, and she placed a hoof under her chin in thought.

"What I would do is probably send them both to the Crystal Empire. Lelouch, you have nothing important to do here, right? Nothing that your body needs to be here for?" Lelouch shook his head. "Then if I were you three, I'd go with that."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be able to be with Cadence and my body will be there as well." Shining Armor commented. "Well, Sasuke and I should get going. We'll see you two whenever." Sasuke and Shining Armor exited the shop, leaving Lelouch with Twilight and Magic Blossom.

"Now what are you going to do Lelouch? Are you going to stay with me, or Fluttershy?"

"I guess I'll stay with Fluttershy. You won't feel…alone won't you?"

"Of course I won't! Magic Blossom, thanks for your help."

"It was no problem at all Twilight. I knew that these three had to come here anyways, so I knew that I could be of help." Lelouch and Twilight both left the store and took some time to walk around Ponyville together. As they were walking, a shadow was cast down on them and they looked up and saw Rainbow Dash above them. When she was noticed, she flew down and landed right in front of them.

"Hey Twilight, hey Sasuke. What are you both up to? Don't tell me that you broke up with Lelouch and are now with Sasuke." Rainbow looked at them both in surprise, and Twilight shook her head.

"That's not the case at all. I'm still with Lelouch right now." She explained.

"Wait, what?"

"Lelouch, Sasuke, and my brother got in some body switching accident and Lelouch is now in Sasuke's body." She explained.

"Well Lelouch should have told me instead of you Twilight. Hey, maybe that means you can actually fight now." Rainbow giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked with a bit of anger.

"Nothing, just that Sasuke's good at fighting." Rainbow turned around. "And that you're weak Lelouch." She let out a small laugh and then flew away. "I'll see you two later!" Lelouch let out a growl of anger, causing Twilight to giggle.

"I'm not weak! I've gotten stronger, right?" Lelouch turned to look at Twilight and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should check that out when you get back to your own body." Twilight let out a small laugh and took the lead, Lelouch trying his best to understand what she was laughing about. Lelouch followed behind her and she was walking towards a nearby café.

"Twilight, we can go over to Fluttershy's for breakfast. I made her some this morning, and I'm sure there's enough for you." Twilight smiled, and nodded her head.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner? Let's go!" Twilight and Lelouch both turned around and headed for the Everfree Forest. It took them a couple of minutes to get there, but when they finally did, Lelouch knocked on the door and Fluttershy greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hi Twilight. Did you fix Sasuke, or is this still Lelouch? Not that I rather be with Sasuke than Lelouch or anything."

"No, it's me." Lelouch told her, but Fluttershy and Twilight both giggled. With Lelouch's mind, they expected him to quickly get it, but it took him a while. "Oh, it's Lelouch."

"That's better. Please come in." She let them inside and Lelouch walked into the kitchen. As Twilight and Fluttershy were getting comfortable, Lelouch called out from the kitchen.

"Fluttershy, do you know where the leftovers from breakfast are?"

"Yes, they should be in the fridge. Twilight, I'll be right back." Fluttershy flew into the kitchen and waited for a couple of seconds before Fluttershy came back. "I found the food, and your breakfast should be here in a while. Sorry if you rather have it fresh though Twilight." She apologized.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, most of the time I eat what's left over of Lelouch's breakfast that he makes in the past days and it's still as great as ever." Lelouch walked out of the kitchen a minute later and walked over to Twilight.

"Your breakfast is ready. I placed it over on the table." Twilight stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Fluttershy and Lelouch together in the living room. "We should go over to the kitchen so she won't feel lonely."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Fluttershy told him, and they both walked into the kitchen to sit at the table with Twilight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke and Shining Armor arrived at the Crystal Empire forty minutes later from Ponyville, and they got off of the train. They walked through the vast meadow until they reached the barrier that allowed them to enter the Crystal Empire. They walked through it, and when they got inside, they headed straight for the castle.

"So, you remember everything that I've told you, right?" Shining Armor asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I got it. I don't get why you're worrying though. None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"Again with blaming me now? I already admitted that it was my fault. I don't see why you have a problem being in my body anyways."

"I never said I had a problem with it. I just don't like being dragged into things like yesterday." Shining Armor rolled his eyes and they continued walking. When they got to the castle, they walked inside and headed towards the throne room where Cadence was sitting. Once she saw the two, she ran over to them.

"Let me guess, you two didn't find a cure to this body switching incident and Shining Armor is Lelouch?" They both nodded and Cadence leaded her face over to Shining Armor's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know that you're not you, but I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm pretty sure Sasuke already told you that this was my fault?" Cadence nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Cadence placed a hoof up and smacked him across the face. Sasuke just stood there, looking at her in surprise.

"So much for loving and missing him." He stated, still in shock. Shining Armor got up and rubbed a hoof on his face.

"Well too bad you just hit Lelouch. I may have felt it, but my body's over there." Sasuke saw what he was getting at and he backed away while Cadence walked over to him. Sasuke reached a wall and looked at Cadence in fear. She raised a hoof up and once she saw that Sasuke looked away, she laughed.

"Did you really think that I was going to hit you Sasuke?" He slowly nodded and got back to his hooves. "You may be in my husband's body, but I'll just wait for the time I get to really hit him." Cadence grinned, and Sasuke smiled.

"You'll have to wait until after tomorrow." Sasuke informed her.

"So now we're all against me now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am talking with my husband right now, right?" Cadence planted a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek and his face began to burn.

"I guess I deserved that…somehow." Shining Armor stated.

"Alright, let's stop playing around. I'm not sure how this'll work, but I guess that you can still perform your royal guard duties Shining Armor, while Sasuke just stays here and performs your ruling duties." Cadence stated

"That's not such a bad idea. That way I can get more stuff done around here." He walked over to Cadence and kissed her on the cheek. "You're so smart. I'll go get ready." As Shining Armor was walking, he stopped back backed up. "Maybe doing that isn't such the best idea. I'll be in Lelouch's body for only two more days, so maybe I should just stay here."

"I really don't mind what you two do. Just try to work something out and I'm sure you'll both be fine."

"So Cadence, is there anything that Shining Armor needs to do right now where he really needs to be there?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. All we've done so far is just stay in the castle all day. It really does get boring." Cadence looked at Shining Armor and he let out a small cough. "Well, with Cadence here's everything's better." Cadence smiled, and Sasuke let out a small smile of his own.

"Well, if there isn't anything for me to do, I guess I'll take a nap. Where's the guest room?" Cadence moved off of her throne and walked over to the exit of the throne room.

"Follow me." Sasuke walked behind her and she guided him over to the guest room. "There are plenty of rooms in this castle for guests, but I'm pretty sure you don't mind which one you're in."

"Of course not." They took a right turn after they exited the throne room and headed upstairs. Sasuke saw a big door on the second floor and looked at it.

"That's me and Shining's room. The guest rooms are the doors that are along the walls leading towards the room. Choose whichever one you want." There were six doors, and Sasuke walked over to the first door on his left. "Alright, so I guess Shining and I will see you whenever you wake up?" Sasuke nodded and he headed into the room. _This is so weird. Having Sasuke as Shining Armor is scary to say the least. He's always so serious._ Cadence thought as she headed back to the throne room. She saw Shining Armor sitting down on the floor and he saw that Cadence was bothered.

"Is…something wrong?"

"No Shining, everything's fine." She lied, but he saw through it.

"C'mon Cadence, you can tell me. I may look like Lelouch, but I'm still your husband." Cadence let out a sigh and began to speak.

"It's Sasuke. Just seeing him as you makes me feel…scared. He's always so serious, and seeing you like that just… doesn't feel right."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just irritated about all of this body switching still. He's been bashing me about it almost every second. Maybe when he wakes up he'll feel better." He told her.

"Do you really think so Shining?"

"I know so."

Nighttime struck in Equestria, and Cadence and Shining Armor both decided to go out and eat. They walked into the kitchen and Cadence began cooking a meal for them. He didn't know it before they got married, but Cadence was a really decent cook. It took her twenty minutes, but when she was done, she came out of the kitchen and into the dining room with two bowls of soup.

"There's more in the kitchen, just in case Sasuke wakes up, or if you want any more." Cadence told him. As Shining Armor was about to eat, he stopped, and stared at Cadence. It took her a while to realize it, but when she did, she put her spoon down and stared back. "Is…something wrong?"

"A little bit. Lelouch isn't a Unicorn, so I'm not sure how I'll eat this." Cadence placed a hoof on her head in forgetfulness.

"Oh, Shining I'm sorry. Here, let me make you something else." Cadence stood up from the table and headed back into the kitchen.

"Wait!" He called out. Cadence turned around and looked at him. "I can at least try eating it." Cadence slowly walked back to her chair, unsure about his decision. Cadence slowly began eating again, but paid more attention to how Shining Armor was eating. She watched as he tried holding the spoon in his hoof, but it would fall down. He then tried holding the spoon with his wing, which was harder than holding the spoon with his hoof due to the fact that he didn't even know how to open his wings. He finally got his wings to open, but they couldn't even reach the spoon.

"I just need to practice. I've seen the others eat and they make it seems so simple. There must be a trick to it." He lifted the spoon up again and was surprised that it stayed up longer than before. "I think I might get what's going on here." He moved his hoof over towards the bowl, scooped up some soup, and brought it up to his mouth. Once he swallowed, he placed the spoon down and smiled. "This soup tastes amazing Cadence!"

"Thanks, but I'm more amazed at what you just did. How did you do it anyways?" She asked.

"I dunno, but it seemed to work almost like a magic hold, but it was a direct one instead." He responded. They continued eating for fifteen more minutes before going upstairs to their room. When they got there, Cadence stopped at Sasuke's door and walked inside. Shining Armor waited there for a few seconds before she exited the room.

"I just told him that there was food downstairs in case he wanted something to eat, but he seemed pretty sleepy." Cadence told him.

"So are we. C'mon, let's go." Shining Armor headed for their bedroom, and she followed. They both got into the bed and before they went to sleep, Cadence stared at Shining Armor.

"This is really weird Shining. I know it's you, but it's like I'm sleeping with Lelouch."

"I knew that you would say that." Shining Armor got out of the bed and Cadence watched him.

"Where are you going?"

"To one of the guest rooms. I don't want all of this to bother you."

"No, it's fine, really. Please come back." Shining Armor turned back around and got into the bed again. "Shining, don't do that ever again. Just because you're Lelouch doesn't mean I don't want to be next to you. After all, it's what's inside that makes the pony, right?" Shining Armor smiled.

"Right. Well, goodnight Cadence." He kissed her on the cheek before she used magic to turn the lights off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch woke up the next morning and saw that Fluttershy was tending to her animals. _How long have I been asleep?_ He looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve, which shocked him since he usually woke up at around seven or eight. Fluttershy heard his movement and looked back and saw him getting off of the couch.

"Good morning Lelouch. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, thanks for asking. I see that you're taking care of the animals right now."

"Oh yes. I'm pretty sure you know that they need the best care, which I give them every day."

"Of course you do. Why don't I just stay here with you for today and help you with them?" He suggested.

"That's very nice of you Lelouch, but I just finished taking care of them. Sorry if you wanted to help." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy. I'll just go over to Twilight's house and see how she's doing."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later." Lelouch exited the house and now made his way over to Twilight's. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Twilight let him inside.

"So Lelouch, what're you doing here?"

"I just came over to be with you. You are my girlfriend, remember?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm guessing that means that you have nothing to do for the time being then?" Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah, which is pretty boring. I bet those two are doing a bunch of stuff over at the Crystal Empire."

"How do you think Cadence is doing with those two?"

"Not sure, but let's just hope it's not bad."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the Crystal Empire, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Sasuke all decided that they would just walk around the whole city in search of something to do. They were all glad that they didn't have any duties to perform for the day, which meant they could just relax. As they were walking, ponies from all over Equestria would stop them and ask Cadence and Shining Armor for a picture, which made Shining Armor feel left out due to actually being in Lelouch's body.

"Thanks for coming to the Crystal Empire. Have a great day!" Sasuke called out in Shining Armor's voice, which even surprised Cadence.

"You see, Sasuke's actually a good me." Shining Armor told Cadence, who nodded in agreement.

"He is actually. At least he's not as serious as yesterday." They were stopped again by another family of vacationing ponies as they were walking.

"Hello Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor. I was wondering if my daughter could get your autographs." That was the point where the three of them panicked.

"An…autograph?" Cadence asked, and they nodded.

"Yes. You see, my daughter has always wanted to meet you both." The mare told them.

"S-sure." Cadence took the paper and signed her name. She then handed it over to Sasuke, who looked back at Shining Armor.

"Is…something wrong?" The mare asked. Cadence thought for a moment and then an idea popped in her head.

"Yes. You see, this actually isn't Shining Armor. He looks exactly like him, but the real one's over there." She pointed a hoof at him. "I was working on some magic and then I made them both look like each other." Cadence looked at them for a while, hoping that they believed it.

"I see. Okay then. He'll still sign it, right?"

"Of course I will, although because I can't use magic, this signature should be just as special." Shining Armor took the marker in his mouth and signed the paper right next to Cadence's signature. They all smiled when the filly jumped in joy.

"Oh thank you! I'm sure that she'll never forget this day." Her mother told them.

"Well that's what we're here for. We hope to see you both sometime soon." Cadence told them before they left. Cadence and Shining Armor both let out sighs of relief, while Sasuke just looked at them in confusion.

"Why couldn't you just say that we were in a body switching accident?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because… I don't know! The spell seemed more believable in my opinion. Either way, Lelouch over there is actually Shining Armor." Cadence told him.

"That's true. We should get going. Wait, where are we going anyways?" Sasuke turned around and looked at the two.

"We're going out to eat lunch. That is fine with you, right?"

"It would be, but I'm just a bit annoyed that ponies might walk over to us and ask for our autographs or pictures." He responded. "I could just stay home, and you both can bring me something to eat."

"No, we're not doing that. We want you to hang out with us Sasuke." Cadence told him.

"I guess if you want it so badly, then I'll do it."

"Good." Cadence took the lead of the group and she looked around the empire for a place where they could eat. They stopped by one café that looked appealing and walked inside. The three of them were seated immediately, and just in case, Cadence asked for a private room, which to their luck, they had. They all decided that a pizza sounded good for their lunch, so they ordered one slice for each of them. As they waited for their food to arrive, they began talking about the whole body switching incident.

"So Sasuke, do you like being Shining Armor?"

"Yeah, I guess. The popularity he has is too much for me though." He told her.

"And how about you Shining? Do you like being Lelouch?"

"Yeah, I mean he's a really cool pony anyways, so I'm fine with it." They changed the topic every so often to keep their conversation fresh until the pizza came to them. They each ordered a slice, and they thanked the waiter before eating. Cadence and Sasuke watched as Shining Armor angled his head to eat the pizza without using his hooves. Once he caught them watching, he looked at them.

"What? This seems like the only way to be able to eat it." He stated. Cadence looked over at Sasuke, who was attempting the same thing.

"Sasuke, you can use magic to eat it. Just concentrating on the slice and bring it over to your mouth, like this." Cadence used magic and brought the piece of pizza over to her mouth. Sasuke watched her, and looked at his pizza. It became outlined in a light rosy aura and he brought it over to his mouth and took a bite of his piece. "Very good." Cadence commented.

"Wow that was easy. I can't believe I was brought into this world as an ordinary earth pony instead of a Unicorn or Pegasus." Sasuke told them.

"It can't be all that bad. I mean, as an earth pony, you're more built towards strength. Plus, you can use jutsus, which are also like magic. If you were a Pegasus you would probably be considered an Alicorn." Shining Armor told him with a small laugh. They finished their pizzas ten minutes later and walked back to the castle. When they got back, they all decided to talk together in the throne room.

"Cadence, I was thinking that I would go over to Twily's tonight." Shining Armor told her.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, I was thinking. Since we're going back to our original bodies tomorrow morning, then Lelouch would probably rather be at home than be here and make the journey back."

"I guess that does make sense." Cadence turned around and looked at Sasuke. "And because you're Shining Armor, you'll be sleeping next to me." She told Sasuke with a joking seductiveness, causing him to blush.

"I-I guess that makes sense." He stuttered, causing Cadence and Shining Armor to laugh.

"Alright, so that's the plan for tonight?" Cadence asked, and they both nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was nighttime in Ponyville, and the group already had their usual hangout for the night. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were shocked to hear that Lelouch was in Sasuke's body, but after hearing the story, and laughing about it, they believed it. After they were done with their hangout, the only pony left in the house was Twilight. _It's really lonely in here. I don't remember the last time it was like this. It's kinda saddening to say the least._ She thought as she sat down and continued on her studies. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and walked over. She opened it to see that it was her brother.

"Shining Armor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, because Lelouch is your boyfriend, I thought that I would stay here so that when he woke up, he'd be with you." He told his sister, causing her to blush.

"That's so sweet of you. Now that you said that, I want to go to bed right now just so I can start the journey to see him again."

"Sounds good to me. Traveling in the train for forty minutes at night really is tiring." Twilight giggled, and she walked upstairs and he followed her. When they both got into the bed together, Twilight looked at him and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering how I'd get scared while sleeping back at Canterlot and I'd always go into your room and sleep with you." She told him.

"I remember that. My room should have been considered our room at the time." They both shared a laugh, and Twilight suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I just realized because we're siblings, kissing you on the cheek wouldn't be considered weird." Twilight told him. "That means I kissed both my boyfriend, and my brother at the same time."

"I guess that's true, but it kinda sounds weird, almost like saying that your brother is also your boyfriend." Shining Armor knew that he was right and wrong with what he said, and he placed a hoof on his head. "Can we just go to sleep already? I'm tired from thinking now too." Twilight nodded, and used magic to turn the light off upstairs.

Morning arrived in Ponyville, and Twilight opened her eyes to see a tired Lelouch in front of her. She had her hooves wrapped around him in a hug, and she moved them away from his body and shook it until his eyes opened. Once they opened, both of their violet eyes connected and they looked at each other for awhile.

"Lelouch, it's you…right?"

"Twily, what am I still doing here? Don't tell me the potion didn't wear off." Twilight sighed and looked at him.

"I guess it didn't. Sorry for you coming here for nothing then Shining Armor, I'm sure Lelouch would have appreciated it." Once Twilight heard him laugh, she looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Twilight, it's me, don't worry." Twilight hit him in the side with a hoof and she began to blush out of embarrassment.

"Lelouch, don't trick me like that!"

"Sorry Twilight." Lelouch got out of bed and looked in the mirror. "Finally I'm back to my old self. I did learn something out of all of this though."

"Really? What's that?"

"That hanging out with your brother usually ends up causing trouble." Twilight giggled, and they both headed downstairs to start off their day.

* * *

So, what did you think of this one. Ideas, ideas, send in your ideas because I am low on them! I want to see what you, the readers, would like to see. Also, if I do start a new Turn soon, this series will be here because it's almost like an everlasting series. I hope to see more ideas soon from you ponies out there.~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Sparkle of Uncalled Love

This chapter takes place after the events of Turn 9. This is an idea that I had in mind, mostly because of Kingdom Hearts III being announced. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Sparkle of Uncalled Love

_It was nighttime in Ponyville,_ and the gang was having their usual hangout over at Twilight's house. Even after becoming a princess, Twilight was still able to live at her house, which wasn't a problem for her. She was lucky enough that Princess Celestia understood what she was going through, nothing that shouldn't have been expected from her mentor.

"It sure is great that you're able to live here still Twilight. Nothing would be the same without ya'." Applejack told her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks Applejack, but you should be thanking yourselves. If I hadn't had you girls, and guys, as friends, then I wouldn't have stayed." Twilight responded with a smile.

"Well just know that we…all…" Rainbow Dash stopped and looked up towards the ceiling and saw a portal, something they all now knew was usual to happen. "I wonder who it could be this time." A brown Pegasus fell from it, and once she looked at him, Rainbow Dash, and the others already knew who it was.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him while helping him up from the ground. As he got up, Pinkie Pie bounced over to him and tackled him, and Sasuke had to help him up again.

"I thought that I would stay here for a while just to see all of Equestria. I still haven't been on any new adventures, so I thought that I'd come here to rest. Kairi and Riku know I'm here…hopefully if they read the note I left them."

"Wait, how did you even get here? Did a portal just appear just like that?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. Apparently I can now use the Keyblade to open a portal to Equestria. It's as if this place has its own keyhole on Destiny Island and when I open it, a portal opens and that's how I got here. I'm not sure if it's a gift from Princess Celestia, but hey, it's always great to come back here." Sora told them.

"So, you just came here for a little sightseeing trip? That's sounds lovely. I wish I could do the same on the island you're from. It sounds wonderful." Rarity stated.

"I hope Riku and Kairi are okay with it. I mean, if they weren't, it's not like they can't open the keyhole to come to this world." Sora turned around to look at Twilight. "Twilight, I know that you're busy now that you're a princess and all, but I was wondering if you could be my guide for my trip." Twilight looked at him, and nodded.

"Of course I will. Princess Celestia said that once in a while I should go to someplace in Equestria to meet everypony. I'll work on a quick schedule for us both right away!"

"Well, I guess we should all get going then. We'll see ya' both when ya' get back from your trip." Applejack told Twilight when she left. The others left as well, leaving Sora and Twilight in the house.

"Y'know you don't need to schedule everything. I mean, it's very organized, but don't you think that this is all a well deserved rest for you Twilight?" Sora asked her.

"I have to be organized for this trip. It came on such a short notice, and we're heading out tomorrow." She told him, filling her saddlebag with any necessary equipment they would both need. "I'll be up for most of the night, so why don't you go to sleep right now?" Sora placed a hoof on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"At least try to go to sleep right now as well? You know yourself that this is almost like a break that you deserve, and it would be a great time for us to learn about each other because the first time we met, we didn't have the best introduction." Twilight placed a hoof over her mouth and giggled.

"I guess it does sound like a good idea. I still remember when you almost ripped the whole house off of the foundation it's on." Sora smiled when he also remembered that time. "Y'know, you're right, I shouldn't overlook all of this."

"Good, now c'mon, let's…"

"But I've already gotten so far in the planning stage that I can't stop now. Just go to sleep right now Sora." Sora knew that arguing with her was a battle he couldn't win, so he headed upstairs to go to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sora, wake up." Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Twilight right beside him. "We have to get going now. I have everything that we need planned."

"That sounds great. Oh, and sorry if asking you o come with me was pretty unexpected. You seem to know your way around here the most." He responded, causing her to blush.

"Thanks. We should get going now. I have a breakfast stop planned in Canterlot, so that's where we're going first."

"I have no problem with that. Whatever is the best route is the one we're taking." They both walked downstairs, and Twilight and Sora picked up two saddlebags, one for each of them. "Um Twilight, what are in these bags? They don't seem heavy at all."

'There's not much in there. Just water, some bits to buy food with, and a map. That's all both of our bags have. Now c'mon, let's get going." They both walked out of the house and headed for the train station to go to Canterlot. Twilight took out the bits needed to buy both of them tickets, and once they had the tickets, they boarded the train.

"I'll make sure to pay you back." Sora told her.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine."

"But then you'll be the one paying for the next train rides. I should be the one…" Twilight placed a hoof over his mouth.

"Hey, stop worrying, okay? You're the one who said that this needed to be fun for the both of us." She told him playfully, and he smiled, knowing that she was right. "So, how can we reintroduce each other? You said that we didn't really have the best introduction, but how could we redo it?" Sora placed a hoof under his chin and thought. He then got an idea and looked at her.

"Why don't we just do it like we haven't even seen each other? Don't worry, I'll start." Sora cleared his throat and looked at her. "Hi, I'm Sora. I'm not from this world. It's great to meet you."

"Oh um…I'm Twilight Sparkle, a past student of Princess Celestia. I'm now a princess, just like her."

"That's interesting." Sora was stopped when Twilight began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"This is really stupid." She responded, and Sora began to laugh.

"I guess it was, huh?" He replied with a laugh. "But I think it worked." Sora smiled, and then Twilight looked at him, crestfallen. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Just now when we did the little introduction, it makes me feel like you really think I hate you, Sora. That's not the case. It's just what you did when we first met that got me a bit irritated about you. You're a really great pony, just like Lelouch and Sasuke, and the others from different worlds." She told him.

"Thanks Twilight, but you're right, I'm sorry for doing all of that, it wasn't the right thing to do at the time, but Pinkie Pie offered, and I thought, how could I resist?"

"It must have been some fun shooting Lelouch out of a cannon huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know he wasn't your boyfriend at the time, but y'know."

"We're not together anymore. I broke up with him after you and Kairi left at the coronation." Sora looked at her in shock.

"You broke up with him? But why? You two both seem destined for each other." Twilight looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks Sora, but it was my choice. I don't really like talking about the reason why because the backstory for it is really a long adventure."

"Oh, well its okay, I understand." Sora looked at Twilight and saw that she was staring directly at him. "You alright?" Twilight snapped back to reality and shook her head a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _He really seems more mature than the last time I saw him. This is a side of Sora that I haven't seen before._ Te train stopped fifteen minutes later at Canterlot, and while they stepped out of the train, a huge group of ponies surrounded them._ This isn't good._

"I guess they all want to see you Twilight." Sora told her.

"I know, but I have no time for talking, or pictures right now. We should go see Princess Celestia first and then we can walk around. Just don't move for a second, okay?" Twilight closed her eyes, surrounded Sora and herself in a light raspberry colored aura, and teleported to the front of Princess Celestia's castle. The guards, who always had a serious disposition, even jumped a little when they both appeared.

"Oh, hey Twilight, here to see the Princess with Sora?" Twilight nodded, and the guards let them inside. Twilight looked at Sora who was shocked.

"What? It's not too weird that they allow me in here."

"No, not that. He actually knew my name!" Sora told her with a small bit of joy. _He may have matured, but he does keep his childish side with him, just the way we like Sora._

"It's not surprising. The guards know most of my friends, including ones from different worlds." That seemed to make Sora gloomy, and Twilight looked at him with equal sadness. "That doesn't mean that you're not as special as the others. You all have something that's special about each and every one of you."

"You're right." Sora turned around to look at her. "So we're going to see the Princess?"

"Yeah, just to say hi and then we can get walking around." Twilight told him as they scaled up the stairs to hear towards the throne room. They saw that Princess Celestia was there, and when they walked inside, they bowed, and she smiled.

"It's great to see you here Twilight and you as well Sora. You recently left Equestria and headed back home. I'm guessing you used the gift I gave you?" Sora's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"So you were the one who placed the keyhole on Destiny Islands?"

"That is correct. I thought that I rather put it there so that you Kairi, and your friend Riku could come here anytime, an opportunity that I'm guessing you took up just recently."

"Yes Princess. Sora said that he wanted to go see all of Equestria, so he asked me to be his guide. I remember what you told me about traveling around due to my new royal duties as a princess, and I thought that it would be a great idea." Twilight informed her.

"And indeed it was. I hope that you two have fun in your journey around Equestria. Please try and stay safe."

"Don't worry; my goal is protecting Princess Twilight at all cost now." Princess Celestia smiled, while a blush started to form on Twilight's face.

"Thank you Sora. We'll see you sometime soon Princess." With a final bow, Sora and Twilight left the castle and began their tour around Canterlot. As they were walking, most of the ponies didn't approach her, unlike when they exited the train.

"Could that be the new Prince?" On pony whispered to another.

"I'm not sure, but if he's not taken, then I'll take him."

Twilight and Sora both overheard these comments and their faces began to burn with embarrassment. They tried their best to ignore all of it, and they kept on walking.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure. You used to live here, so you should know most of the landmarks and places, so what do you recommend that we see first?" Sora responded.

"I guess we could go walk around town for now until you see something you like." Twilight then heard both Sora's and her own stomach growl. "I almost forgot that we still haven't eaten breakfast." She told him with a laugh. "C'mon, I know this great place where we can eat." Twilight ran, and Sora trailed behind her, trying to catch up. When she stopped, Sora looked up at the café that they arrived at, called the Royal café, probably because most of the royalty was based off in Canterlot. They walked inside and were automatically seated due to Twilight's new rank of princess. They were in the café for thirty minutes and when they walked out, both of them were satisfied.

"That was some great food they had in there. Thanks for treating me Twilight." Sora told her.

"It's no problem at all Sora." They restarted their walk around Canterlot and Twilight remembered a place that they could go to. "Why don't we go over to the museum here? Lelouch took me, and we had a great time. I'm sure you will as well."

"That sounds nice. I'd be great to learn more about this world. Lead the way Twilight." She nodded, and walked in front of Sora. It took them a couple of minutes to get to the museum and Sora looked at it in amazement. "This place is huge! Let's go inside!" Sora ran inside, and Twilight giggled. Once they both got inside, they walked over to the map of the museum to decide where they wanted to go first.

"So, where do you want to go first Sora?" Twilight asked him.

"I'm not sure. Everything looks pretty interesting. Why don't you decide Twilight?" She nodded and looked at the map. "How about we go over to the exhibit about royalty in Equestria?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." They took the stairs up to the second floor and walked into the exhibit. Sora looked around the place in awe. "Whoa, there are so many princesses around here. Just how old is Equestria anyways?"

"I can't say for sure, but it has to be really old. Look over here." They walked over to a painting of what looked like a princess and two of her daughters. "You see those two young ponies? Well those two are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Really? That's incredible. I wonder if you'll get anything for yourself in this museum."

"Actually, I do have something. Follow me." They walked out of the exhibit and walked across the hall and into an exhibit called 'The Heroes of Equestria'. When they walked inside, Sora noticed that other than classic Equestrian heroes, Twilight and her friends were depicted as well.

"Wow. You six are so lucky."

"Yeah, but that's not all that's in here." Twilight walked further into the room and stopped at a picture. "Do you see that pony in the picture? That one right there?" She pointed a hoof at a brown pony with a light brown mane that was spiky. Sora's eyes grew in surprise.

"Wait, that's me! How do I have a picture with me in it in this museum?!" Sora couldn't get over his excitement and Twilight smiled.

"Well you did help us save the world on two occasions, so of course you and Kairi deserved to be in it."

"This is…incredible. I can't wait to tell Kairi and Riku about this." They went through the entire museum in an hour and once they left, they went over to the train station.

"So, what's our next stop?"

"Let's see here…" Twilight opened the map and looked through it. "Next should be Appleloosa, then Fillydelphia, and that should be it for today."

"That's great. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Hmmm…I was thinking that we could visit Cloudsdale, and then Manehatten. Then we'll visit the Crystal Empire and make our way back to Ponyville."

"Wow, you must have all of this planned out."

"Well of course I do." The train ride took about thirty minutes and they finally reached Appleloosa. Sora looked around the western town in awe.

"This looks like somewhere where Applejack would be from. Is it?" Twilight shook her head.

"No, but Applejack's cousin Braeburn is here. He works at the apple fields, which are really a sight to behold." Twilight walked forward and Sora followed her. They were walking towards what looked like a huge mountain. "We could fly over this mountain and get there faster, although I'm not the best at flying yet."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. First, spread out your wings." Sora told her, and she did. "Good, now grab my hoof and we'll both move our wings at the same time." Both of their wings began moving and they both flew into the air. "Twilight, you're doing great. I'm going to let go now, okay?"

"No! Don't do that. Hold onto me until we get there." Twilight called out at him, and he nodded. She looked down at the ground below her in surprise. _Everything looks so amazing up here. I'm starting to envy Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Lelouch now, but at least I'm able to fly now._

"You look like you're enjoying this." Sora called out to her, and she nodded.

"It's really nice up here. See those trees over there? Land nearby." Sora nodded, and they flew downwards, Twilight letting out a shriek. Once they landed, Sora dusted himself off and saw that Twilight seemed dizzy.

"Sorry about that Twilight. You're okay, right." He placed a hoof out and helped her up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Twilight got up and they walked towards the huge apple orchard. When they entered, Sora just looked in the distance to see how far the apple orchard went.

"And I thought Applejack's farm had so many apples. This puts it to shame." A light gold pony walked over to them, and Twilight tapped Sora on his shoulder.

"Sora, this is Braeburn, Applejack's cousin." Sora stuck his hoof out for a hoofshake, and Braeburn accepted.

"Hi, I'm Sora, I'm also friends with Applejack."

"Well it sure is nice to meet ya'. I'm guessin' that you're one of those new ponies from different worlds, right?" Sora nodded his head. "There sure is a lot of talk about ponies like you. Darn shame that none of them show up here in Appleloosa. With all that aside, I hear that you're a princess now Twilight, congratulations."

"Thanks Braeburn. I actually brought Sora here so that he could look around. You don't mind showing him around, right?"

"Course I don't mind." Braeburn turned over to look at Sora with a smile. "Now, what would you like to see first?"

"Hmmm… I guess the apple field. It's seems so huge. Is it all just for apples?" He asked him.

"Well that's for us to find out." He replied with a smile. The three began walking around the apple orchard and Sora found out that for the most part, apples were the only crop cultivated here, making Appleloosa live up to his name. They walked through the orchard for a while until they walked back into the main part of town.

"It's not as big as the other cities and towns in Equestria, but it's still a really nice place. Although, with the bars around, it can sometimes…y'know, get a bit hectic." Sora let out a small laugh and they continued looking around Appleloosa. At around six, the sun was starting to set, and they finished their tour of Appleloosa.

"Thanks for the tour Braeburn. Maybe you should come visit Ponyville sometime." Sora told him.

"I'd be glad to. I still need to meet most of these world travelin' ponies once in a while." Braeburn told him. "Oh, and congratulations again Twilight, I hope you'll do fine as a princess." Twilight gave him a nod of appreciation and they headed back into the train.

"Braeburn really seems like a nice pony. I guess it's in the Apple family's genes." Sora stated, and Twilight giggled.

"I'm sure it is." Twilight looked out towards the afternoon sun. "Our next stop is Fillydelphia. Which we should be able to finish around possibly ten or eleven."

"In the morning?!"

"Of course not silly! I wouldn't want you to stay awake for that long. We need our sleep after all." Sora let out a sigh of relief, and Twilight laughed. "This is supposed to be a sort of vacation for you, remember?"

"You're right. I just thought that you would probably want to go until the day. You're a really hard working pony after all." He told her.

The train ride took about thirty minutes, and once they arrived in Fillydelphia they began to walk around the town. Twilight decided to do this because Sora hadn't been to Fillydelphia before, and Twilight had only been here once, so just walking around was the best way to cover all of Fillydelphia in the three hours they had. For the most part, Sora just spent time acknowledging the tall buildings in the city. One of the times, Sora even flew up in the air until he reached the top of one of the skyscrapers.

"This place is amazing! I feel like I've said this too many times already, but it's true. It's almost like this world is full of other worlds." Sora told her as he descended from his flight.

"Equestria really is a stunning place. I'm not even sure about the rest of Equestria though, but I'm pretty sure it should be as remarkable." She responded. "C'mon, we only have three hours to look through this whole city." Sora nodded, and they continued their walk. There really wasn't much to see at Fillydelphia, other than a massive amount of stores and buildings, but Twilight and Sora both seemed to have a great time together. During their walk, Twilight and Sora would get stopped by ponies who wanted to take a picture with Twilight, and on occasion, there would be ponies that knew who Sora was and wanted to take pictures with him as well. Sometimes, Sora would even summon his Keyblade due to request, and Twilight saw that it would put a smile on his face, causing her to smile as well. At the end of the day, Twilight and Sora checked into a hotel in Fillydelphia to rest up for tomorrow.

"Um…thanks for getting this room for us Twilight, I really appreciate it." Sora told her as he got into bed.

"It was no problem. We both need a good night's sleep anyways." She told him.

"Right. Well, goodnight Twilight." Sora closed his eyes and Twilight watched as he fell asleep. Twilight could feel her face begin to burn and she placed a hoof on her cheek. _Why does my face feel like its on fire all of a sudden?_ She looked over at Sora and saw that he was already fast asleep. She walked over next to his bed and looked at his sleeping face. She slowly brought her face over to his and she saw Sora's eyes open and she fell down to the floor.

"Whoa, Twilight, are you alright?" He got out of bed and helped her up.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." She assured him.

"Good. I saw your face close to mine all of a sudden and I guess you scared me and yourself. Why…were you so close anyways?" Twilight began to blush, thinking of a reason why she did it.

"Because…well I noticed a bit of the sandwich that you had for dinner on your face and I wanted to remove it with caution so that you didn't wake up." She answered.

"Oh. I'll be right back." Sora walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink to wash his face. He came out seconds later and got back into bed. "There, now my face should be clean." Twilight smiled, and he returned one to her. "Well, goodnight again Twilight."

"Goodnight Sora. Have a nice sleep." Sora closed his eyes again and Twilight hit her head with a hoof. _Stupid Twilight, what were you even doing!?_ She told herself as she got into bed. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling, but they would suddenly look at Sora. _I know he's matured so much…but, am I really starting to love Sora?_ Twilight shook her head. _No, no, no! Even if I did like him, he's with Pinkie Pie, and I've already been through enough boyfriend stealing in my life. The thought of him just…words can't even describe how I feel. It's just like when I first liked Lelouch. _She brought a hoof down to the lower part of her body, but quickly brought it back. _I can't be pleasuring myself thinking about him. He's right there, and if he hears it, then I'm done for._ Twilight held off pleasuring herself, but the thoughts of her being with Sora suddenly crept up on her mind, and for the most part, she couldn't really sleep. _This'll never work._ Twilight used a spell on herself, and she slowly began to get drowsy and fell asleep.

Sora woke up the next day and let out a yawn. He walked over to one of the windows in the hotel room and looked out. _This view is amazing._ He turned around and saw that Twilight was still sleeping. _So is this one…in a cute sort of way. No, more than that._ Sora shook his head to get rid of the thought. _What am I thinking?_ He walked over to her and he threw the intention of waking her up out of his way. He placed a hoof on her face and slowly moved it around, and she heard her let out a small purr.

"Mmmm, oh Sora." Sora moved his hoof away when she said this and looked at her in shock. The movement seemed to be enough to wake her and she covered her mouth with a hoof to suppress a scream. "Sora, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that Twilight. I was just…er…trying to wake you up so that we could start day two of our trip together." _What's going on with me?_ Sora thought with worry as he watched Twilight stand up and walk over to the bathroom. He could feel his face begin to burn when he realized that his eyes were staring at her flank. _Alright, this is really getting me worried._ He told himself as he rubbed his head. _There's no way I can like her. I'm already with Pinkie Pie!_ _Maybe I could break up with her, but then she'd be devastated._ Sora was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Twilight was standing right in front of him.

"Is everything alright? Something seems to be bothering you." She told him.

"N-nothing's bothering me Twilight, I'm perfectly fine." He placed his saddlebag on his back. "C'mon, we should get going now." She nodded, and picked up her own saddlebag before exiting the room. They both exited the hotel and headed towards the train station to start their fly up to Cloudsdale.

"So, will you hold onto me again for this fly?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess so. I don't want you falling, right?" He placed a hoof out and once Twilight grabbed it, her face began to turn hot. They both began to fly, and Twilight felt that this was almost like a dream come true. _I would have always thought that Lelouch would do something like this, but I never knew Sora would be the pony doing it. _ She looked up at him and saw how his mane flowed in the wind, adding more to her newly developed love. They reached Cloudsdale in ten minutes and once the Pegasi caught sight of them, most of them bowed their heads, causing Twilight to blush.

"Looks like somepony's pretty famous." Sora told her.

"Yeah, which is really frightening sometimes." She told him. "But…" She stopped, and Sora looked at her.

"But what?"

"Nothing. Let's just get going on this trip." Sora looked at her with a bit of worry, but rubbed it off and continued walking. They decided to look through the weather factory first, so they went inside and looked around for a while. Sora saw a pool of what looked like rainbow colored water and walked over to it. "Make sure to not try it. Last time, Pinkie Pie did and it didn't turn out too good."

"I can imagine her doing that." He responded with a small laugh. They walked around the factory and Twilight guessed that her presence there caused the workers in the factory to work extra hard. Sora and Twilight watched ponies craft snowflakes for the upcoming winters, and also they watched them create clouds, which was really interesting to watch. After their tour of the weather factory, they walked around Cloudsdale. Twilight took Sora over to the coliseum and they walked around it.

"It may seem surprising, but I've actually been to a coliseum in the sky before." He told her.

"That doesn't seem as surprising as you probably thought it would. I could believe that since you've been to many worlds." She responded. After they looked through the coliseum, they spent another hour or two walking around Cloudsdale, Twilight spending some time talking with the Pegasi about her recent coronation. Once they were done, Sora grabbed Twilight's hoof again, and they flew over to Manehatten, Twilight telling Sora every single direction that he needed. Once they both saw Manehatten in the distance, they both smiled.

"Wow, I didn't think I would actually get here. I mean, you gave me the directions, but I thought I would make an accidental turn sometime around." He told her as they finally reached the ground. They looked around the whole city, wondering where they'd go first. "This place is huge, but we still have enough time to look all around it, right?" Twilight nodded.

"We should have enough time. The last time I came here, there wasn't really anything special, except for the Stature of Harmony right over there." Twilight pointed a hoof at a mint green statue of a mare with a tiara on and a book to her side. "My best guess is that it's just a pony with my Element of Harmony. Strange thought, she's almost like me, but I'm sure the statue was built way before I was born."

"You're right, she does look like you. She's a real p…" Sora stopped, and Twilight looked at him.

"What were you about to say?" Twilight asked.

"I was gonna say that…she looks like a real…perfectionist, yeah that's the word I was looking for. She seems to be a perfectionist, just like you." Sora told her. _Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Maybe it's the fact that Pinkie Pie's her friend and if I do tell her how I feel, she might get angry._

"Oh, well I thank you for the compliment Sora. We should start looking around now." For the next three hours, Twilight and Sora walked around Manehatten, taking in the sights of the tall buildings, and even making memories along the way, whether it was from seeing new things, or from some funny things that Sora would do to make Twilight smile. When they finished looking, Sora turned around to look at Twilight.

"Alright, so new we're heading to the Crystal Empire, right?" Twilight shook her head. "Wait, why not?"

"I'm a bit tired to say the least. I think we could have dinner and stay in a hotel over here in Manehatten."

"Oh, well okay then. So, we're eating first, right?" Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't really know any good places to eat here."

"Well we didn't look all around here for nothing. We saw some small cafes and restaurants along the way, so let's go to one of them." Sora told her.

"Sounds good. Why don't we go to that one over there?" Twilight pointed a hoof over at a café with tables outside, and Sora didn't really care where they ate for the night, so he nodded. They walked over to the café, and just like the previous eateries they went to, they were quickly served and seated. Sora and Twilight both ordered a simple soup, and even then it seemed to arrive quickly.

"Um, excuse me." Twilight told them waitress, and she turned around.

"I-is there something wrong? If there is please tell me." She stuttered.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering something. Did you quickly prepare our orders and seat us quickly because I'm a princess now?" The waitress gulped, and nodded. "I know that it may seem like the most polite thing to do, but it doesn't seem fair to the other ponies waiting to eat. I'm not angry at you or anything, I'm just telling you."

"You're right. I apologize. Just know that we'll still be checking on you, alright?" Twilight gave her a smile and the waitress walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about all of that Sora. I just wanted to clear everything out."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Sometimes too good of a treatment isn't such a good thing." Twilight nodded, and they both began eating their soup.

They finished eating twenty minutes later and Twilight left the waitress a tip of twenty bits, in response for the small questioning that she gave her. They found a hotel to stay in for the night and they went into their room. Twilight walked into the shower to clean up, and as she did, she couldn't get the one lingering thought out of her head. _I want to ask Sora so badly, but he's with Pinkie Pie. I'll probably just come off as strange to him. No, I have to ask him right after this shower, I just have to._ Twilight used magic to grab a towel and she dried herself off. She walked into the main part of their hotel room, and Sora looked at her in awe.

"Twilight, you look amazing." He told her, and she blushed.

"Thanks Sora."_ Now's my chance to tell him. I have to._ "Um Sora, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." He sat down on the bed and she sat next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know how to start this off actually." _C'mon Twilight, you have to tell him. C'mon tell him!_ Twilight cleared her throat and looked at him. "Ever since we started our small trip together, I've noticed how much you have matured." Sora's eyes widened at the comment. "And I…well to say the least…I'm starting to like you." Twilight turned her head away from Sora's eyes. "But you're already with Pinkie Pie, so I know that you can't say yes."

"Twilight…I…actually feel the same way about you." Twilight let out a gasp of surprise and looked at Sora. "I know I shouldn't because I'm with Pinkie Pie, but I think, no, I know that I'm starting to like you." Twilight let out a sigh of relief when he told her this. It took a huge burden off of her hooves. After admitting this, they both knew that they were at an awkward point.

"This is…really…" Twilight was stopped when Sora leaned in to kiss her. Their mouths connected, and Sora applied a bit more force as he leaned in, pushing her onto the bed and Twilight just added onto the passion between them. She seemed a bit scared at first, but eased into liking it. She knew one thing for sure: Sora had to be a more passionate kisser than Lelouch. The kiss broke down about a minute later and Twilight looked at Sora with worry.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I don't get why we just kissed. You're with Pinkie Pie, right?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, but I thought that we could keep this as our little secret." Twilight knew that she wanted that idea to be reasonable, but it would hurt her so much every time she saw her always joyous friend bouncing around Ponyville.

"Sora, I know that we both want this, but I can't go on knowing that you and Pinkie Pie are a couple." She stated. "I'm not saying that I want you two to break up. I'm just saying that this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable."

"I know what you mean." Sora responded. "It's almost like I'm breaking a promise."

"But we can make an exception to this one maybe." Twilight told him slyly. Sora let out a small smile, but still knew that a little part of him didn't want to go through with any of this.

"I guess that sounds good." He said. "Twilight, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"This morning, while I was trying to wake you up, you seemed like you were saying my name."

"I-I was? I'm sorry if it scared you." She apologized.

"The same thing goes for last night when you were near my face while I was sleeping. Were you…trying to kiss me?" Twilight slowly nodded her head.

"I don't know what's gotten into me Sora. I just…I guess I can't live without love after Lelouch and I broke up." She responded. "Can we just…go to sleep now?"

"Sure." Sora got into his bed and moved around until he felt just right. Once he did, Twilight turned the lights off and the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sora woke up and saw that Twilight was still sleeping. After yesterday, Sora couldn't really look at Twilight the same anymore. The once known smartest pony that seemed to be reading for most of the time now turned out to be one of the cutest mares in his eyes. He walked over to her side and right when he was about to wake her up, he noticed that Twilight's bed was wet. _Did she…have a wet dream?_ Sora wondered before moving his hooves to her body to shake her awake.

"Twilight, wake up." Sora watched as Twilight's eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Oh, good morning." Twilight greeted him. As she was getting out of bed, she slowly turned her head to the end of the bed and saw the wet spot, and let out a scream."

"Twilight, calm down, it's alright." Sora comforted her.

"No, it's not, it's…embarrassing!" She yelled at him.

"No, it's not. We revealed a lot to each other last night, so it's not surprising that you'd have a dream about me and you." He told her.

"Whatever…let's just get out of here." Twilight started to sound as serious as Sasuke usually would at that moment, and Sora didn't want to complain, so they walked out of the hotel. They both walked to the train without talking to each other, making Sora wonder if all of the feelings Twilight conveyed towards him were really still there. The train heading for the Crystal Empire began moving, and from time to time, Sora would look over at Twilight with worry. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do at the moment, but Sora leaned his face over and kissed Twilight on the cheek, and she let out a small gasp.

"Twilight, seriously, are you alright?" Twilight nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I worried you when we exited the hotel." She told him. "It's just that…I never would have expected to actually love you as much as I do now Sora."

"I guess the same goes for me as well. It's no wonder why Lelouch liked you." He told her with a laugh. "Hey Twilight, could I maybe…hear about your dream that you had…" Twilight suddenly used magic to close his mouth, aware of what he was about to ask.

"That's only for me to know Sora. I would never tell anypony about that." Twilight undid the spell and Sora smiled.

"I guess that sounds fair." They arrived at the Crystal Empire thirty minutes later and made the walk towards the castle right after they passed by the surrounding barrier.

'Sora, can you not tell anypony about what we did?" Twilight asked him.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to anyways, y'know, with me still being with Pinkie Pie and all." As they were walking, Twilight received the usual attention from the crystal ponies, which would mostly consist of bowing as she passed by. They reached the castle and walked inside to go see Cadence and Shining Armor. They walked over to the throne room and saw that they both were there.

"Twily!" Shining Armor called out and ran over to his sister. "Oh, hey Sora, what're you doing here? Last time we saw you, you and Kairi left for your home world."

"Yeah, but I just came over here to take a break, and besides, no worlds seem to be in danger yet back home."

"Well, I think it's great that you're here." Cadence told him as she walked over to join them. "How long do you plan on staying, Sora?"

"After today I'll be back home. I just asked Twilight to help me travel around most of Equestria, and it was really fun. There was so much that I haven't really seen before, and all we need to do now is look around here and we'll be off to Ponyville."

"I see. Why don't both of us tag along with you? We do know everything that's around here after all." Shining Armor told them.

"Why not? C'mon, let's get going!" Sora called out from the exit of the castle. Shining Armor walked over to him, leaving Cadence and Twilight behind.

"I think somepony likes you." Cadence told Twilight, causing her to blush.

"I-I'm not sure. All I can tell you is that I only see him as a friend." Cadence stared at Twilight for a while, and Twilight's face began to burn.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's catch up to them." Twilight let out a sigh of relief, but she was a bit scared because she couldn't really tell if Cadence was being sarcastic or not. They walked out of the castle and caught up with Sora and Shining Armor.

"There you two are. So, where do we go first?" Sora asked them.

"Well, we have a really nice crystal park now. It's a real beautiful sight." Cadence told him.

"That sounds great. Let's go see it." Twilight responded. "Shining, Cadence, lead the way." Shining Armor and Cadence both walked in front of Sora and Twilight, and they followed them until they reached the new crystal park that they were told about. When they reached it, Twilight's eyes glowed in amazement. It was almost like the park over in Ponyville, but of course, everything was made of crystal. There was an assortment of flowers as well, along with flowers that were even made of crystal.

"This is amazing." Sora said, still looking around the whole entire park.

"Thanks. It was Cadence's idea, and it all seemed to fit in really well with the whole Crystal Empire, and everypony around here seems to love it." Shining Armor replied.

"I can see why. It just sparkles as much as the whole empire itself. There are crystal fountains, and statues all around. What's not to love about this?" Twilight told her brother.

"Well, I'm glad that you both really love it. We're hoping to add some more stuff, but for now, the park seems to be just fine for everypony." Cadence responded. "Now, how about the rest of that tour of the Crystal Empire?" Sora nodded, and they continued their walk around the Crystal Empire.

After about two hours of walking, Twilight and Sora were finally finished looking all around the Crystal Empire. They said thanks, and goodbye to Shining Armor and Cadence before they boarded the train heading back to Ponyville.

"Wasn't the new park there romantic?" Twilight told Sora, but then covered her mouth quickly afterwards. "I'm sorry, it just slipped."

"It's not a problem at all. It was really beautiful, but not as much as you." He knew that what he said sounded really cliché, but Twilight thought that it was one of the cutest things she'd ever hear.

"I wish this could all work out some way, but we both know that we each have our own duties in our own worlds." Twilight stated.

"You're right. I wish this could all work out some way too because…well…I'm starting to see how much of an amazing pony you are Twilight."

"Thanks Sora, that really means a lot to me." Twilight fought back the onslaught of feelings rising inside of her that told her to kiss him at that exact moment, and to her surprise, she was successful.

The train arrived in Ponyville thirty minutes later and Sora and Twilight walked over to her house to open the portal that would send Sora back home. They reached the doorstep, and Twilight turned back to look at Sora.

"Are you sure that you want to go back home now?" Sora nodded.

"It's what I have to do. Heroes always need to make the toughest decisions, and this is one of them." He told her as she opened the door for them both. Twilight didn't seem to care much about his answer. She knew that sending him back was the right thing to do. Twilight took a few hoofsteps back and shot out a beam of magic, creating a portal in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess that I'll see you when you come back and visit, right?"

"Of course you will." As Sora was walking towards the portal, Twilight took a hold of him with magic, turned him around, and kissed him. Both of their faces began to burn, and they both just hoped that nopony was around to be looking at them from the windows. Twilight let go of him, and smiled.

"See you later Sora."

"Same here." He walked through the portal, and once it closed, Twilight let out a sigh. _Why is love such a confusing emotion?_

* * *

So, how was it? Again, I am loving the ideas that I am getting, so keep em' coming. One problem is that now that I've started Turn 10, I'm wondering which story I should spend time on, so if this story isn't updated as frequently, or vice versa, then that's the reason why. I hope to see your reviews, and many ideas soon.~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Uncalled Desires

Hey everybody. I'm sorry for the late update, but I have just started Turn 10 a while ago, and I'm not really sure what to work on from time to time. I want to really work on Turn 10, but then I'll leave this story with no updates, and I don't want to do that. Well, with that aside, let's get to what this chapter's about. This was a request from ShiningShadow1965 and he wanted a story about Sora, Sasuke, and Lelouch going into heat experiencing it from a different perspective. Now this is a M rated story, so if you don't want to read it, don't read it. I hope that readers enjoy.

* * *

Uncalled Desires

_Sasuke, Lelouch, and Sora were walking_ around Ponyville during the fourth day of the heat, which was also the final day of it as well. They really had no reason why because they actually didn't feeling like mating with any mares today; the only reason was probably because they didn't want to stay pent up in the Crusaders' Clubhouse for the rest of the day.

"This'll all be over soon you two. I can't believe that we had to mate with the mares around here though." Lelouch told them.

"I know. I wish I could forget about all of it, but…it was a bit fun, I guess." Sasuke calmly replied.

"I don't want to forget about it at all. It was a really big adventure in my book." Sora told them. He looked over at Lelouch and saw that a hoof was on his head. "Lelouch, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Out of nowhere my head began pounding." Lelouch told him. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was in the same condition that he was in. It took a matter of seconds, but the exact same thing happened to Sora as well. "What's…going on?" Lelouch wondered as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm…not sure. Do you think that it was from all the mating that we did?" Sasuke asked, trying to catch his breath. Lelouch and Sasuke both looked over and saw that Sora had fainted. "S-Sora…" Sasuke tried to reach a hoof out to shake him and wake him up, but the pain was too much for him, and he fainted as well.

"S-Sasuke, try and get…" Lelouch was cut off once the pain and pressure was too much for him, and just like the other two, he fainted, leaving the three stallions unconscious on the floor.

In a couple of minutes, Lelouch started getting back on his hooves, but he felt different. He looked over at where Sasuke and Sora would be and saw that there were two mares there now. He looked over at their cutie marks, and that was when he realized that Sora and Sasuke were both turned into mares. He knew that this was the case for himself, but he decided to check anyways. He walked over to a nearby store and looked at his reflection in the window. _Back to my female version again? _He thought. He had the same appearance as the past time he was turned into a mare: His violet eyes, a mane that covered his right eye, and a white coat. _I should go wake the other two up._ She walked back to where both Sasuke and Sora were and shook both of their bodies.

"Sasuke, Sora, c'mon, wake up." She told them. She saw that their eyes began to open and they both looked at Lelouch and she saw that their faces began to turn red. "Calm down you two, it's just me." She showed them his Geass cutie mark and they both looked at him in shock.

"Lelouch, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked her, but placed a hoof over his mouth once she spoke. She walked over to the same store window nearby and looked at her new appearance. Sasuke was a mare with a white coat, and her eyes both contained the Mangekyo Sharingan at the moment, and her mane was stylized in a spiky ponytail with two bangs on each side of her face, and she had the Uchiha Clan crest as her cutie mark. Sora walked over right next to her and looked at herself in awe. She maintained her usual cutie mark, and coat color, but her mane was different. Much like Sasuke's, Sora's mane was now in a spiky ponytail form.

"What…happened to us?" Sasuke slowly spoke, still fazed by their transformation.

"I'm not sure, but this is awesome!" Sora told them.

"I'm not sure why we were turned into mares, but something must have been the cause of it." Lelouch looked around, and saw that nopony was nearby. "I'm not sure what happened. Did any of us do something altogether, like eat the same food, or something like that?" Sora and Sasuke both shook their heads. 'Well then I'm not sure why or how we were turned into mares, but one thing's for sure: we need to fix this."

"Can't we stay like this for a while?" Sora asked.

"Again with the wrong choice Sora?" Sasuke told them, and they both began to fight in the background as Lelouch thought about all of this. As she was thinking, her eyes widened and he turned around and looked at the two.

"You guys, this isn't good at all! We need to change back right away!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, getting off of the ground.

"We're mares now you two, we've turned into mares on the final day of this heat." Sasuke and Sora both looked at Lelouch in shock and ran over to her.

"Forget what I was saying. I'm not going to mate with another guy." Sora stated.

"None of us want to, but if we can't figure something out, then I'm afraid that it's going to happen."

"Let's go to one of the magic shops around Ponyville. There has to be a spell in there that can change us back." Sasuke told them both.

"That's a good idea. Now let's go." Lelouch took the lead, and the other two followed. They looked left and right for magic shops, and once they arrived to one, they walked inside and saw that every single potion was broken.

"The back inventory! Let's check there!" Sasuke suggested, and the three of them ran to the back and saw that there were no potions there, only spellbooks. "If only one of us was a Unicorn, then these books might have helped."

"No time for complaining. C'mon, let's keep looking." Sora told them as she darted out of the store. As they were walking, Sora looked back and saw that Sasuke was fine, but Lelouch was on the floor. "Lelouch!" Sora ran over to her and tried to help her up. As she was doing that, Sora saw that Sasuke was on the ground as well. She walked over to her, but once she heard moaning from behind her, she walked over to Lelouch and swatted her hoof away from her marehood.

"Sora, please stop, this feels so amazing!" Sora looked at her in shock and turned back and saw that Sasuke was doing the exact. _This isn't good. At any moment…I'll…_ Sora lost her train of thought once she sat down on the ground and brought her own hoof down to her marehood, rubbing it, and eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Our hooves are boring. Sora, Hikari, we need to find a strong stallion to please us." Sasuke told them in her new feminine voice, addressing them both as the names their altered forms gave them.

"I agree with Sumiko. I need one right away." Sora responded. They both watched as Hikari got up. "Where are you going?"

"To find a stallion of course and I know just the one." Hikari ran off, leaving Sora and Sumiko behind.

"We should both be doing the same thing. I'll see you later Sora." Sumiko got up, and she left, leaving her behind. _Great, I don't even know where I would find a good looking stallion. Honestly I'm too lazy to do it and rather use my own hoof. _Sora brought a hoof down to her marehood and then shook her head. _Oh who am I kidding? I need to find a stallion right away!_ Sora took to the skies and did a bit of above ground searching for the stallion of her dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_If I'm right, then he should be here._ Hikari thought as she boarded the train. On occasion, she would bring a hoof down to her marehood and give it a small rub, causing her to let out a small cute moan, and an as cute smile. She heard the door open, and a white mare with a short purple mane covering her left eye walked over to her.

"Look, I don't care if you're in heat or what; you need a ticket to board this train." She told her.

"Yes, I know. I have it right here." As she was reaching for it, the ticket mare quickly grabbed it, and used magic to puncture a small hole through it.

"Don't worry, I got it. Besides, who knows where your hooves have been." Disgusted, the white mare walked back to the cart that she was originally in. Hikari pleasured herself for the whole ride, actually hitting her orgasm once and messing up the train cart's floor. _I'm sure some nice stallion will smell it, and he will find me._ She thought with a smile as she exited the train. She looked in front of her and smiled. Hikari began walking forward until she saw in front of her was the Crystal Empire. _This is what I've been waiting for. Surely I'm cute enough for Shining Armor._ She passed by the barrier surrounding the Empire and walked towards the castle.

"Alright everypony, I need you all to calm down!" When she heard that voice, she immediately turned and headed for it. Hikari hid in one of the bushes and saw Shining Armor addressing some of the crystal ponies. He placed a hoof on his head in irritation. "This'll never work out. It may be the last day of the heat, but this seems to be the strongest day as well." Shining Armor told himself as he walked away from the heat induced population of ponies in is empire. Hikari watched as he walked away, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

_Now!_

Hikari jumped out of the nearby bush and perfectly tackled Shining Armor to the ground. A devious grin formed on her face, knowing how much fun she would have with him. Shining Armor rubbed his forehead with a hoof and looked back at the pony who tackled him. _She's not a crystal pony, so that means she came all the way here just to…have sex with me?_ He shook her off and he slowly walked away while looking at her.

"I'm sorry. You're really cute and all, but Cadence is waiting for me." Hikari knew that that wasn't a valid answer for her, so she flew over him, and tackled him.

"You…just said I was cute. I-Is that really what you think?" She asked him. Shining Armor was about to deny what he said, but he then remembered that he did say that.

"I guess so. It just slipped. I have no—." He was cut off, when Hikari pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shining could feel her tongue mingle around his mouth with his own, and he did the same to her as well, actually becoming quite aroused by the mare that he did call cute. Hikari broke the kiss, and Shining Armor looked into her violet eyes. _I can get away from her right now…but something's telling me that I should probably stay. I've been with Kairi already, so I'm sure that this can't be all that bad._

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked him.

"Nothing's wrong. Unless you think me wanting to fill out your request sounds wrong." He told her with a smile. She responded by giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you Shining Armor! Now, what should we do first?"

"I guess you can decide. You are the girl after all." Hikari took a step back and looked at him. She looked all over him, and she wondered who deserved to be pleasured first.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more comfortable first? You wouldn't happen to have a bedroom available in the castle, would you?"

"I do actually. Cadence is still flying around all of Equestria because she's still in heat, so it'll just be the two of us." He told her. Shining took the lead and Hikari followed him. They got to the castle doors and Shining opened them and they walked inside. "We're almost there." They walked up a flight of stairs until they reached a hallway with rooms along its walls. They walked towards the pair of doors that were bigger than the others ones, and when he opened them, Hikari saw what she guessed was the bed that belonged to him and Cadence.

"Cadence must be one lucky pony." Hikari told him as she jumped on the bed. She altered her pose so that her marehood was everything Shining Armor paid attention to.

"Don't get too greedy now." He responded with a laugh as he got onto the bed. "Anything that you really want to do first?"

"Yeah. Why don't you sit down?" He nodded, and once he sat down, Hikari smiled once he saw his member. She moved her mouth down so that the tip of his member was inside of it. She closed her mouth around it and began doing work, causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Wow, have you…" Shining let out a gasp of pleasure. "Done this before?" Hikari moved her mouth away and began to rub his member with her hooves.

"Does it seem that way? This is actually my first time doing anything like this." She only used her hooves as compensation to talk with him, but once she was done talking, she moved her mouth over his member and began to suck it again.

"Yeah, you're really an amazing mare." He placed a hoof on her head and tried to bring her mouth lower on his member. _A bit forceful are we?_ She thought as she moved lower on his member. She could hear his breathing begin to increase although she was still moving at a normal pace. Her tongue would occasionally swirl all around his member, reaching the tip and swirling around it. "Hikari, cold you go a bit faster?" He asked while panting for his breath. She moved her mouth back to the tip and started moving down faster than before, just like he requested. In no time at all, Shining Armor reached his orgasm, shooting his seed into her mouth, and down her throat, the warmth of it being the pleasure that she gained from her act, although she couldn't get every single drop. Once Shining Armor's orgasm subsided, Hikari swallowed any remaining seed in her mouth and wiped the rest on her mouth away with a hoof.

"Shining Armor, you taste amazing. I have a small reward for you?" Hikari sat on the bed and stretched her hind legs so that her marehood was visible. Shining Armor wasted no time, immediately moving his head over to her marehood and pleasuring her. She let out a moan once his tongue connected and began to move around her marehood. "Oh Shining Armor, this feels amazing!" She moaned as he continued. Hikari felt like the luckiest mare alive at this point and actually felt a bit of jealous of Cadence as well. She could feel his wet tongue swirling around her marehood and jumped a little when it moved over her clit. She noticed that he stayed there for a bit, almost causing her to scream in pleasure. He then began to move his tongue into her marehood, which caused her to pant in pleasure. He made sure to touch every spot of it, and occasionally when he'd look up, he saw her panting for her breath. "Shining Armor, I'm so close!" Shining Armor dove his tongue deep into her marehood, and he heard Hikari scream and he felt her push his head deeper into her marehood, telling him that she just hit her climax. He felt her juices flow into her mouth, which was the reward he was waiting for.

Once Hikari's climax was over, Shining Armor moved his face away and just waited for her to catch her breath so that they could move on. They rested on the bed together for a couple of minutes, making up for lost pleasure over the time by kissing. Shining Armor knew one thing: Hikari was a great equal to Cadence. As they were kissing, Hikari pulled away and turned around so her flank was facing him. He could see that it was soaking wet with pleasure.

"Are you ready now?" He asked her.

"Yes, please Shining Armor, take me!" Shining Armor approached her and then stopped once he saw something. He saw a glimpse of her cutie mark and looked at her in shock.

"Hikari, can you…turn around?" She nodded and he fully saw that her cutie mark was the symbol of Geass. He moved over to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Le-Lelouch…is that you?" He slowly asked her.

"Shining…are you okay? It's me, Hikari, remember? I've never heard of that name before. Why did you just call me it all of a sudden?" Shining opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. "But why does it matter? C'mon, let's get started." She lied down on the bed and Shining Armor moved over her. He was a bit worried now because he was positive that this mare was actually Lelouch, but he really liked her. He moved his member in front of her marehood and looked at her one more time, receiving the nod to begin. He slowly pushed into her marehood, causing them both to let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh Shining Armor! This feels so good!" She moaned out as he began thrusting into her.

"Hikari, you're so tight!" He responded with an equal amount of pleasure. As he was thrusting into her, he reached a barrier and he looked at her. _She's never had sex before? How is that even possible? She's so…beautiful?_ "Hikari, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Shining Armor, I want you to be the first one. I've always wanted you to, ever since I saw you." Shining Armor looked at her in shock at what she just said, thinking that it was a risk to make somepony who was already married take your virginity away. With a powerful thrust, Shining Armor broke her barrier, causing her to let out a sharp scream of pain. He slowly began to pull out of her to ease her pain once he felt the trickle of what he assumed to be blood.

"No…please, keep going. My friends have told me that it'll wear off." She reassured him, still wincing in pain. He slowly moved back in and began thrusting again. He smiled once he heard her moans of pleasure return. He could feel her walls begin to tighten, telling Shining Armor that she was close to reaching her second orgasm of the day. "Shining Armor, I'm about to cum!"

"I know Hikari, so am I" He responded, speeding up his thrusts. Hikari could feel tiny drops of his seed fall into her marehood and it just drove her want for him even more.

"Shining Armor, please cum in me! I want to have your foals!" With a final thrust, Shining Armor reached his orgasm, and with the tightening of Hikari's own orgasm, he shot wave after wave of his warm, sticky seed into her womb. They both let out screams of pleasure and they locked into a passionate kiss to silence them both. They were together for another minute before they both had the power to move away from each other. They both got off of the bed and saw the mess made.

"Cadence won't like any of this." Shining Armor told himself in worry.

"Don't worry, I can help you fix all…" Before Hikari could say anything, she fainted, and Shining Armor caught her with magic. _I should bring her to one of the guest rooms._ He opened the door and walked into one of the many bedrooms in the hall. She placed her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Great, now I have to fix all of this myself._ With a sigh, Shining Armor walked back into the bedroom to replace the bed sheets before Cadence returned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Great, now I'm all alone. I bet Sora and Hikari have already found a handsome stallion to please them. I don't even know where to start looking._ Sumiko thought as she walked around town. She didn't really know where to start when it came to finding a pony. _Maybe I should try my luck someplace else. Only the best stallions deserve me, and Ponyville doesn't seem like the right place at the moment._ Sumiko almost sounded like another Rarity, which also went towards her personality as well. _Canterlot should possibly host some of the best stallions, so maybe I should go there._ She walked over to the train station and boarded a train heading for Canterlot. She took a seat on the train, and unlike Hikari, she could actually control herself. It took her twenty minutes to arrive at Canterlot, and when she did, she put her sights out of the whole population of stallions. She looked around and saw one stallion that caught her eyes. She walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, almost as if she wasn't even in heat.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" He asked her.

"It's Sumiko. I actually don't know your name either." She responded.

"Well I'm Prince Blueblood. I'm guessing that you're just like the other mares around here. Wait, no you aren't because you've caught my attention." He looked into her eyes, and she blushed. "And unlike the others you seem to be able to control yourself."

"Yes, but with you next to me all that control may just go away." She responded, placing a hoof on his face.

"Why don't we go get a room?"

"Be my guest." She walked behind him and followed him into what had to be his house. She was a bit confused because he was a prince but he didn't live in the castle. When they entered the house, they kept walking until they reached a bedroom. Sumiko plopped onto the bed and Prince Blueblood smiled. He got onto the bed as well and rolled her over so that he was on top of her.

"Why don't we just get started already?" She didn't realize it, but he was already fully aroused, he member already near her marehood. Sumiko didn't have a say in his question when he already began to thrust inside of her, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh Prince Blueblood, you're so big! This feels so good!" She told him.

"You're really tight here…Sumiko was it? Is this your first time?" He figured out his answer when he already felt his member reach a barrier. "You surprise me. How could a stallion not have had sex with such a beauty as yourself?"

"Well I only choose the right ones, and you were the perfect one for…oh buck!" Sumiko covered her mouth with a hoof to suppress a scream. "Just buck me…buck me hard and make my first time the best one." She calmly told him. He pushed into her so he reached her hymen, and he looked at her one more time and received a nod, and that was when she pushed through her barrier, causing her to scream in pain. He felt like pulling out, be he knew that the pain would wear off as he continued to thrust into her.

"You're such a great mare Sumiko." He told her, letting out his own moan of pleasure.

"Thank you Prince Blueblood, I think you're…amazing too." She responded as he kept thrusting into her, trying her best to catch her breath. He saw that Sumiko's eyes were squeezed shut, and he could feel her hold on his member begin to tighten, telling him that she was close. He increased his speed and power and thrust into her a few more times until she screamed in pleasure. Her walls tightened so much and with one final thrust, Prince Blueblood shot his seed into her womb. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling until it finally stopped. He pulled out of her and saw that she fainted. He brought her into the bathroom and washed her and himself off before they walked back outside. He picked her up and brought her over to the train station. He walked over to one of the doors of the train and he gave it a knock, and one of the train workers came out.

"Can I help you?" Prince Blueblood dropped Sumiko down onto the train.

"Have you seen this mare before? Can you please bring her back to where she came from?" The train worker saw Sumiko when she boarded the train over in Ponyville, so he knew where she was from. He gave the prince a nod, and he nodded back in thanks and he watched Sumiko's body come out of his view as the train doors closed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora flew up to the skies of Ponyville, looking for a stallion to please her. She knew one that she had in mind, but she didn't know exactly where he was other than the fact that he was probably in the sky. She looked around until she saw a blue uniform adorned with lightning bolts and she flew over to it. He was on the ground, so Sora flew down and tackled him.

"Tackled again? Who is it this time?" He turned around and met Sora's blue gaze. "Oh, um…hi."

"Hello. You're a member of the Wonderbolts, so I was thinking that you would be strong enough to please a Pegasus like myself." She told him, giving him a sight of her flank. "You're…Soarin', right?"

"Um…yes ma'am. I have to say that you are really pretty. You're…asking me to mate with you, right?"

"Yes please! This heat's bothering me so much and I need to be calmed down." She walked over to him and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss. It lasted for fifteen seconds, before Sora pulled away, "I'm Sora by the way."

"Wait, Sora? I've heard that name before, but he's a stallion."

"The name can also be for mares as well. I hope it doesn't make you think of him at all, does it?"

"Not really. I never really met him before, only heard of him." Soarin' responded. "I think we're getting a bit off track though." He took his uniform off and Sora stared at him in awe. "Now we can get started." Sora tackled him to the ground and quickly worked on lining up his member with her marehood.

"Are you ready, because I'm going to show you a good time." She slammed her marehood down onto his member, and they both let out moans of pleasure. Sora worked her body, bouncing up and down his shaft, but waiting for the perfect time for Soarin' to fully penetrate her.

"Sora, you're soooo tight!" He told her after releasing a moan.

"Oh Soarin' you feel amazing. I can't wait; I really want to have your foals now." She told him, already increasing her speed. Soarin' could feel himself slowly using his breath. The mare that was on top of him was simply amazing. She seemed to know what she was doing, even though it was her first time. She didn't tell him, but he could tell due to him not being able to fully fit inside of her marehood. She brought his member all the way to her hymen, and she looked at him.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this? I've heard that this is the hardest thing for mares to…" He was cut off when he felt his member move deeper into her marehood, and she let out a scream of pain. Sora was on the verge of tears, but she kept moving on his member. Soarin' and Sora both could feel their orgasms nearing, and they both were almost out of breath.

"Oh Sora, I'm soooo close."

"I know, I am too. We're almost there, and I can't wait." They both seemed to have the same idea in mind when Soarin' moved his member deeper into her marehood, and Sora brought her marehood down deeper on his member. She could feel his pre-cum on her walls, which just seemed to tease her. They both looked at each other, and with one final combined thrust, they both moaned as they reached their climax. Sora began to moan as she felt Soarin's seed pour into her marehood. Once Soarin' felt the flow of his seed stop, he pulled out of her and saw that his seed dripped out of her marehood. He also saw that she was unconscious now as well. _Great, now how can I find her tomorrow? Oh well, I'll find a way._ He walked over to his suit and placed it on, and flew away, leaving Sora unconscious in the middle of Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hikari opened her eyes as she got up from her slumber. She looked outside and saw that the sun looked like it just rose up. _What happened yesterday? And what am I doing in the Crystal Empire?_ She wondered as she saw the pillars of crystal located on the corners of her room. She walked out of her room and saw Shining Armor walk down the hallway.

"Good morning Hikari. I hope that you feel better." He told her. _Hikari? What is he talking about?_

"Shining Armor, are you okay?" Hikari looked at herself and then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. It's me, Lelouch. I still don't know what happened to me, or how I got here." Shining Armor placed a hoof on his head.

"I knew it, I knew it was you Lelouch. I can't believe it…"

"What, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you seemed to have a more feminine side yesterday, and we…well we kinda…" He didn't need to say anything else because Lelouch realized what he was going to say.

"We…had sex. Shining Armor, if you knew that it was me then why did you do it?"

"Why don't you look at yourself?" He pointed a hoof towards a mirror, and Lelouch looked at himself.

"I guess I can see why. I shouldn't be mad at you at all though, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We…never seem to be able to have anything normal happen between us." Shining Armor joked, and Lelouch nodded.

"I guess that's true. Wait, today is just a normal day; no heat cycle anymore, right?" Shining Armor nodded. "That's great. I just wish I could turn back to normal. Looking at myself in the mirror all the time is the last thing I want to be doing." Lelouch turned around and looked at his mare form. "You see? I really don't blame you for what you did yesterday. With heat induced motives combined with this look? Any stallion would be lucky to be with me." Lelouch told him. "This is just starting to sound weird. I should just stop talking."

"Why don't we go over to the hospital? Y'know because you might be expecting foals because of me." Lelouch looked at him in shock once he realized that, and nodded.

"Can we go to the one in Ponyville? I think Sasuke and Sora are there as well, so I need to go see them too. They're in the same predicament I'm in. And we need to go with the other girls as well."

"Sounds good." They walked out of the castle and headed over to the train station. They walked into the train and sat down and waited for the usual thirty minute train ride to end.

When they got to Ponyville, the train doors opened, and as they were walking outside, they saw an unconscious white mare on the ground. They both ran over to her and shook her body until her eyes opened. They saw that they were both red with the symbol of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hey you two. Ah my head's killing me."

"Well that's because you were sleeping on the train station floor." Lelouch told him.

"Oh, I wonder how I ended up here. Hey Shining, are…you alright?" Sasuke asked him. He saw that his eyes were now locked onto his new body. Sasuke placed a hoof on his forehead and sighed. "We need to get all of this fixed." As Sasuke tried to get up, he winced in pain. "Right away. We need to find Sora first, so let's go look for him." They both nodded, and they headed into Ponyville.

"Where do you think he is?" Lelouch asked Sasuke as they were walking.

"I'm not sure. Knowing Sora, we'd be lucky enough to find him in Ponyville." Sasuke responded. Shining Armor trailed behind them, and as much as he knew that it was wrong, his two friends as girls were really cute, and the only reason he was trailing behind was to look at their flanks. He watched their tails shake as they walked and he knew that he would eventually get caught. Shining Armor kept walking, but he didn't notice that they both stopped, and his face touched Lelouch's marehood, and he let out a small cute moan. Sasuke looked over at Lelouch in surprise.

"Lelouch!" He yelled at him, knowing that the noise that he made was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just that…" Lelouch turned around and pointed a hoof at Shining Armor. "He…kinda bumped into my…newly gained mare parts and I couldn't help, but make a sound." He told him.

"It looks like somepony sounds like a cute mare." They looked around and saw that Sora approached them. "Well, not me, but you Lelouch. It's quite a surprise from the usual serious voice I'm so used to hearing." He looked over behind them and saw Shining Armor. "Hey Shining Armor, what's up?" Again, Shining Armor was stuck by their newly gained mare forms.

"N-nothing much. Lelouch said that he wanted to get the other girls, so that's why I'm here in Ponyville with him." He informed him. "We should go over to Twily's right now." They all nodded in agreement, and headed over to her house. Once they got there, Lelouch knocked on the door.

"Hey, to make things faster, why don't you three get the others? Make sure that they meet us up at the hospital, alright?" The other three nodded, and left to get the other girls. Lelouch turned back around and saw that Twilight opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Twilight, can I come in?"

"Well, I guess. I don't actually know who you are though." Lelouch sighed and turned his flank over towards her and showed her his Geass cutie mark. She looked at it, then at his face. "Lelouch, what in the name of Equestria happened to you?! Come in." Twilight stepped aside, and Lelouch took a seat on the floor with her. "So…why are you a mare now?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Sasuke, Sora, and I were turned into mares just yesterday, but I'm pretty sure we may have gotten into some…well, heat induced situations." He told her. "But the same goes for you and the others. We're going to the hospital to get checked out in case we may have foals."

"This week couldn't get any weirder." Twilight told him with a sigh.

"Tell me about it. We need to go to the hospital and wait for the others there. I sorta had it all planned out before I came here."

"I see. Well, let's get going." They walked out of the house and headed straight for the hospital. They got there in ten minutes and they sat in the waiting room until everypony was there. It took them about five more minutes until they finally saw that the whole group was there.

"Lelouch, is that you?" Rarity ran over to him and looked at him in awe. "I say, you three in mare form are beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess." Lelouch walked up to the front desk. "Nurse Redheart, we're all here now." He told her.

"Oh yes, if you would all follow me." They walked over to the elevator and were surprised that there was enough room for all of them in there. It went up two floors until it stopped. "Right this way." Nurse Redheart took a right turn and they followed her. She then took a left turn at one of the rooms and they all walked inside. "I guess all you mares are getting checked out to see if you're pregnant, correct?" They all nodded. "Okay then, I'll need the Unicorns to separate from the other mares." She told them, and Rarity, Kairi, and Twilight moved away from the group. "Now then, let's get started." She started off with Serah and placed the stethoscope-like device on her chest. "Your magic readings are at twenty percent, which is about the fifteen percent maximum for Earth ponies and Pegasi."

"Nurse, I don't know if Serah being able to use magic would make a difference." Noel told her.

"She's able to use magic? I guess you should be checked with the others as well." She moved onto the others and saw that for the most part, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were expecting foals, and Fluttershy's results were a bit unsure, so she sat with the other mares. The others seemed to be interested in Lelouch, Sasuke, and Sora's results.

"Could you tell us three what they are after you check us all?" Lelouch asked her, and she nodded. She quickly examined the three and wrote their results on a piece of paper.

"It seems like you three are each expecting a foal, which is kind of weird the fact that you three are originally stallions. How did this even happen to you three? The last time I saw you three, you were both perfectly normal." Nurse Redheart told them.

"We're not sure. It just happened yesterday, and we couldn't really find a way to turn back to normal." Lelouch told her.

"I think I should be checked with the other girls because I can use jutsus, which are close to magic." Sasuke told her, coating one of his hooves with lightning.

"I see, well then you may. I'll need to get another nurse to check you five out." Nurse Redheart left the room, and they waited until the Unicorn nurse came in.

"So, I'm checking these five mares? Well don't worry, this'll only take a second." She surrounded them with a green aura and she wrote the results down on her board. "It looks like you all, except you two, "She pointed a hoof at Twilight and Serah. "Have foals."

"Could we, find out who the parents are before we get rid of them?" The nurse nodded.

"I'll need all of the mares with foals to step over here." They did as they were told, and she surrounded them with a pink aura this time. It took longer than the other process, but once it was over, she had the results. "Okay, I have the results. Now, which one of you wants to know first?" She asked.

"I guess I'll go. I seem to be the one who needs this answered." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Okay then. Rainbow Dash, you are expecting two foals, and one belongs to you and Lelouch, and you and Sasuke. Now, onto the next pony. Pinkie Pie, you also have a foal belonging to Lelouch. Applejack and Rarity also have your foals as well Lelouch. Fluttershy has Sasuke's, while Kairi has Shining Armor's. Now, I'm pretty sure you three want to hear who your foals are, correct?"

"Yeah, whose are they?"

"Well, Sora's foal belongs to Soarin', Sasuke's belongs to Prince Blueblood." Rarity let out a small disgusted sound. "And Lelouch's belongs to Shining Armor." Twilight shot a look at her brother.

"Why does this always have to seem weird? With the heat and the way he looks as a mare, I couldn't resist." He told them. "This doesn't change my sexuality whatsoever." Twilight let out a small giggle of laughter. Rarity walked over to Sasuke to talk about his foal.

"I can't believe you have his foal. He doesn't know how to treat a mare at all. Darling, look in the mirror." Rarity turned him around and he saw his and Rarity's reflection in the mirror. "Somepony as cute as you deserves a stallion that cares about them, like Shining Armor for example."

"Thanks Rarity" Shining Armor called from afar.

An idea popped up in Rarity's head and she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I know that you might not like this, but it's a request. Could you keep the foal for a while and teach him the proper way to treat a lady?" Sasuke jerked his head back.

"I dunno Rarity. I really want to get rid of it because just the thought of me having a foal sounds weird." He told her. "I mean, I'm sure Lelouch would do it, but me?" He saw the look in her eyes and he could tell how much she wanted this request to be fulfilled. He knew that if this Prince Blueblood was really as rotten as he sounded, then he could help both him and Rarity. "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Sasuke." Rarity gave him a hug of thanks.

"Alright, so I need all of the mares to come forward." The nurse told them, and they all did except for Sasuke. "Um, do you want to keep your foal Sasuke?" She asked him.

"For a while. I just need to teach somepony a lesson first, and then I'll come back." The nurse nodded, and turned back to the group and used magic to rid them of their foals. The process took about a minute, and once the pink aura around them faded, they all cheered.

"Alright, you all can go now. As for you Sasuke, good luck on this lesson that you need to teach somepony." Sasuke nodded his head, and they all left the hospital. When they exited the hospital, he walked over to the train station with Rarity, Lelouch, and Sora. Once they got there, Sasuke bought a ticket, and Rarity looked at him.

"Sasuke, thank you for doing this. I know it's really a bit too much to ask for, but…well it just shows how great of a stallion you are." She told him. "I would kiss you right now, but why don't I save it for when you turn back to normal?" He gave her a smile before he began to walk into the train.

"Sasuke, wait." He turned around once he heard Lelouch's voice. "Make sure to come back soon, okay? I think that because you still have a foal, we're not back to normal yet."

"Got it. This shouldn't take too long, so I'll be back by nightfall."

"Lelouch, Sora, and I will be waiting for you tonight then, okay?" Rarity told him, and he nodded before he walked into the train, and the others watched as he left.

"So, is this Prince Blueblood guy really that much of a jerk?" Sora asked Rarity.

"Yes. He's the total opposite of how I thought a prince would act. I expected him to act more like a Lelouch sort of prince." Lelouch smiled at the compliment. "I have an idea. Why don't I take you three around Ponyville and show you how much fun being a mare can be?" Lelouch let out a sigh, while Sora seemed happy about it.

"I'm in. What about you Lelouch?" Sora asked him.

"I guess I'll go too." He told them with a depressed tone, but it didn't seem to matter because once Rarity grabbed his hoof, he knew that he was going with them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke's train made it to Canterlot twenty-five minutes later, and once he exited, he placed a hoof on his head. _I don't even know where this Prince Blueblood is in the first place!_ Irritated, he began walking around Canterlot. As he was walking, he heard somepony yelling a name.

"Sumiko!" Sasuke turned around and realized that the stallion was talking to him. As he approached, Sasuke just looked at him in shock. _This is a prince? Well I guess all Rarity needs to love somepony is royalty because he isn't all that good looking_ "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I've…been looking for you…as well?" Sasuke didn't really know how to talk with him. "Why don't you come with me, I need to talk with you." He nodded, and they headed towards a bench and sat down. "I went to the hospital today, and found out that I have your foal." He looked at her and smiled. "But I also found out something about you. My friend Rarity told me about how much of a jerk you are."

"Rarity told you that? Well she's obviously lying. She was the jerk, not me." Sasuke already knew not to believe him, so he just smacked him across the face with a hoof.

"I don't believe you. She told me that you treated her like trash, so I'm here to help you change your attitude towards mares and how to treat them with respect." He told him. "Now, what are some things that seemed to irritate you about Rarity?"

"Well, I saw this flower, and took it for myself, and that angered her. I also wanted her to open a door for me, and I used her as a shield from a cake." Sasuke's mouth widened in shock and he placed a hoof on his head. _Thank god Lelouch and I came into Rarity's life. How could she fall in love with an idiot like this guy?_

"Alright, well we're both going to reenact every single one of these situations until you get them right. I'll even add some of my own scenarios, okay?" He nodded. "Let's get going then." Sasuke walked over to a nearby bush and saw a rose on it, which he thought would go well with his red eyes when he used his Sharingan. He looked down and activated his Sharingan, and then looked back up

"Sumiko…your eyes…"

"Don't worry about them. They're usually like this." He assured him. He looked at the flower, and Prince Blueblood looked at it as well. He grabbed the flower with his teeth and placed it on his suit. "Doesn't it look great?" Sasuke charged a hoof up with a Chidori and his him in the side, shocking him.

"Wrong. Every time you do something wrong, I'm striking you with a Chidori, got it?" _Heh, this could actually be pretty amusing._ Prince Blueblood got back up and saw another rose. He grabbed it with his teeth and placed it in Sasuke's mane. "Good. Now…"

"Now what?" Sasuke struck him with a Chidori again.

"Whenever you look at a mare and do something like that, it's nice to compliment them on how they look."

"Oh, sorry about that. Sumiko, you're mane looks amazing with that rose in it. It compliments your sparkling red eyes." Sasuke let out a small smile.

"Good, now off to a restaurant." Sasuke took the lead and they walked until they found a nice restaurant. He had the idea to go eat because it could actually complete his training in one easy hour. When they reached the restaurant door, Sasuke stopped, and looked at him.

"Um…" Prince Blueblood saw Sasuke's hoof become covered in lightning, and he quickly held the door open for him. They reached the front desk and a waiter took two menus and stood in front of them.

"Hello, please follow me." They both followed her and they sat them down. They gave her a nod of thanks, and she left them. The restaurant was dimly lit, which was perfect for this scenario, even though it was all just a stroke of pure luck. They both looked through the menu, looking for what they wanted to eat. The waitress walked back to their table moments later and poured water into their glasses. "Have you both figured out what you'd like to eat?"

"Yes, I would like a salad please." Sasuke told her.

"I would like that as well. The girls always know the right decisions to make after all." Sasuke let out a small smile and they handed the waitress their menus, and she left towards the kitchen.

"That was very good, See? You're catching on just fine."

"Well the pain still coursing through my body helped." Sasuke let out a small laugh, and they both waited for their food to arrive. They both didn't seem to talk to each other, but Sasuke advised him to if he was with a mare because they always loved to be in a conversation with a stallion that they were with. Their food arrived, and they both began eating.

"So, how is it?"

"It's great. I guess I do have good choosing capabilities, don't I?" He nodded, and they both continued eating.

"So Sumiko, I was wondering…are we…in a relationship of some sorts?"

"I'm sorry, but we aren't. I know that it might seem that way, but I found you by accident yesterday, and I wasn't in control of myself that time. I didn't want to get rid of the foal yet because I thought if I did, you wouldn't really listen to me and none of this change in you would have happened."

"You thought wrong. I'm really happy that you've taught me all of this. It shows me how wrong I've been treating mares all my life. I thank you for taking this opportunity to teach me that." They finished eating twenty minutes later, and the waitress dropped the bill at the table. Prince Blueblood placed all of the bits necessary to pay for the dinner on the bill and they both left the restaurant, Prince Blueblood holding the door for Sasuke as they left.

"Well, I'm sure that now you're fully changed, and I'm proud of you. Just try and keep all of this up, and make sure to treat every mare like a princess, alright?"

"Got it. I have to say, minus me getting hurt today, I really had fun with you."

"Same here. You're a true gentlecolt now." Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark. "I've been here this long? I have to get back to Ponyville."

"I see. Let me walk to the train station with you." Sasuke nodded, and they both walked together.

When they reached the train station, Prince Blueblood walked over to the ticket window and purchased a ticket for Sasuke so that he could board the train.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. I do have a request for you Sumiko." Sasuke looked back at him. "Could you tell Rarity that I'm sorry for treating her badly?"

"You have my word." As Sasuke was walking into the train, he felt Prince Blueblood place a hoof on him, and he turned around and received a kiss of the cheek. "Again, thank you for everything you've done. I've probably said this a million times already, so I apologize."

"No, it's fine, really. I'll see you whenever." Sasuke knew that he would feel weird doing this, but he reached over and gave Prince Blueblood a kiss on the cheek before heading into the train. Once he sat down, he let out a sigh. _Well Sasuke, it looks like your work is done. Now it's time to get back to your normal self._ The train began moving and Sasuke looked outside and saw Prince Blueblood waving at him, and he waved back as the train now headed towards Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke sat on the train for thirty minutes until it finally arrived at the Ponyville train station. He walked out of the train and saw that Rarity was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went great. I actually changed him, and he apologizes for everything wrong that he did to you." Sasuke told her. "By the way, where are Sora and Lelouch? You said that they would be with you too."

"They are." Rarity pointed a hoof at the array of chairs at the train station and Sora waved at him in joy, while Lelouch just sat there, and gave him a small wave. They both got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Wow…your manes look…great." He told them, seeing that their manes were now stylized exactly like Rarity's.

"I know right? I took them out and showed them a great time, right you two?" Rarity looked at the two.

"Yeah, it was fun, although I think Lelouch here didn't think it was." Sora told her.

"What? I thought it was fun as well for your information. I thought getting a hooficure was relaxing, and the spa was as well." The way Lelouch sounded meant that he sincerely did enjoy the time he had. "Sasuke, you should get going to the hospital."

"Right. Are you three coming along?" They nodded, and they all headed over to the hospital.

When they arrived, Sasuke walked up to the front desk and talked with Nurse Redheart, while the others took a seat on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Sasuke, the nurse is waiting for you in the same room as before. You remember where it was, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, well then get going." She told him with a smile. Sasuke headed towards the elevator and made his way two floors up to the third floor and once he exited the elevator he made a right turn. He saw the nurse waiting for him outside of the room, and he walked inside.

"Hello again Sasuke. I'm guessing that you're done with that lesson that you needed to teach somepony?"

"Yeah." He calmly replied.

"That's good. Now this won't hurt one bit. I just need you to stay calm." Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes. He could feel the magic aura surrounding him, and in a few seconds, he felt it vanish. "There, all done." Sasuke looked in the mirror and saw that he was still a mare. "Although I don't know how I can revert you back to a stallion however. You may just have to…be…patient." Her last words broke off as she saw Sasuke begin to turn into a white silhouette. She watched for a few seconds, until the light faded, and she now saw a stallion in front of her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm back to normal. Thanks for all your help nurse." Sasuke walked out of the room and headed back down to the first floor. When he exited the elevator, he saw that Lelouch and Sora were both back to normal as well. As he walked over, Rarity ran over to him and their mouths connected in a kiss. It lasted for ten seconds before Rarity moved away.

"That was the kiss I promised you, remember?"

"Yeah. I have to say though, these past days have just been…really strange."

"You're right. With all this heat stuff and us turning into mares, I have to say that it was weird, but fun at the same time, well, the fun all came today when Lelouch, Rarity and I walked around Ponyville." Sora told him. "I wouldn't mind being a mare again. How about you Lelouch?"

"Yeah, let's just stop talking about this, please?" The other three laughed, and headed back to Twilight's house to join the others in their usual hangout nights.

* * *

So how was it? I'm still taking request, and I even added a ponies section in the introductory chapter in the beginning to give you readers a list of ponies to use in your request. I don't have the most obvious ones listed there, but I'm sure because they're obvious, you know that they can be in here. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	8. A Heroic Reward

Hey everypony, and welcome back to the story. First off, I should apologize to you all about not updating in what seems like forever. I was on vacation and I wasn't able to type; just able to go on here and read PM's, so I'm sorry for that. This story is another one that came from my mind, but don't worry, I'm still working on the ones that you all submitted. Without further ado, I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

A Heroic Reward

_Lelouch walked around Ponyville_ at night. It was his first day in this new world and he had no sort of help whatsoever. He did see one yellow Pegasus when he fell from the sky , but she ran away from him. _How did I even get here in the first place? I always knew I couldn't trust C.C._ He thought in anger as he continued looking around the town.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Lelouch's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. He looked around but saw nopony directly looking at him. "Let me go!" The same voice he heard yelled. _It's from the alleyway over there._ He told himself as he walked over to it, curious as to what was going on. When he got there, he looked in front of him in horror. In front of him were four stallion Pegasi all in front of one light cerulean mare with a rainbow mane and tail. Lelouch thought that for a pony, she looked pretty cute, and with that aspect in mind, he realized that this was some sort of rape scandal he was about to witness. _I can't just leave her here like this._ He thought. He knew that he had to do something, but all Lelouch seemed to be able to do was back up. His hoofsteps made his presence apparent, and one of the stallions turned around.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The one stallion stated. The other stallions turned around and Lelouch could tell that they were all obviously stronger than him, but he didn't run away. Instead, he just stood there.

"What're you doing, get out of here!" The damsel mare yelled at him, and was struck by a hoof from one of the criminal stallions.

"Stop it! Tying her was enough pain, and now you're hurting her!" Lelouch yelled at him, and the stallions approached him.

"Please…just…run." The mare softly told him, but her voice was too faint to hear.

"Well we can't let you get away now." One of the other stallions told him, and Lelouch looked at each of them.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? You don't seem to know who I am." He countered.

"If that's so important, then why don't you tell us? Maybe we'll even beat you up less."

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, and that's all you four ruffians need to know." He moved a hoof over his eyes, revealing his Geass. "Now, I command you all to never show your faces in Ponyville again, and stop any malicious intentions that you may commit. Once their eyes locked onto Lelouch's Geass, their fates were sealed. They each nodded their heads and flew away. _Checkmate._ He thought with pride. Lelouch looked forward and remembered why he was here. He ran up to the tied up mare, and undid the rope with his teeth. Once she was freed, she stretched out her body.

"Th-thanks for your help" She told him, turning her attention to the ground. Lelouch could tell that she was the type of mare who didn't like to be helped, and when she was, she didn't like to thank the pony that helped her.

"You're welcome. I'm Lelouch by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash." She told him, and he could still sense a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about those four anymore, they're gone." He assured her. "It's nice to meet you though too. I can't believe that those four were trying to rape you. I thought that this world was supposed to be cheerful." Rainbow Dash looked at him with confusion. "Oh, you should know that I'm not from this world."

"Really? That's interesting." She told him. "That must mean that you don't have a place to stay at. Why don't you stay over at my house?"

"Oh, well thank you Rainbow Dash." They both walked out of the alleyway and Rainbow Dash flew into the air. She looked down and saw that Lelouch was still on the ground.

"Um, aren't you going to fly? You are a Pegasus after all, and my house is in the sky."

"I just came to this world, remember? I'm not really capable of flying."

"Oh yeah." She flew back to the ground and looked back at him. "Hop on, and make sure to hold on tight. I don't want you falling down." Lelouch got on her back and she flew them both to her cloud home. Once it came into view, Lelouch looked at it in shock. It looked amazing. Rainbow Dash landed at the doorway, and once Lelouch got off of her, she opened the door. She walked inside, but saw that Lelouch was still outside. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about this." Once Lelouch placed his hooves inside, he looked around. Much like the outside, the inside was amazing.

"Why don't you come upstairs? That's where my room is." Lelouch followed her upstairs until they reached a door. Rainbow Dash opened it, and they walked inside. "You can stay in here. It's the least I can do for saving me."

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." He told her, and turned around.

"Wait!" Lelouch turned around and locked his gaze to her own. "Actually, there's something else I wanted to ask you." Lelouch looked at her and saw that she was blushing. "For saving me, I…er…do you…wanna have…sex?" Lelouch looked at her in shock.

_Why would she even ask me that?_ He wondered. "Um…I don't really know how to answer that." He told her, and she nodded her head.

"Look, I know it's stupid, but it's the only reward worth for somepony as cute as you." _I sound so sappy right now. But I really do like him._ She thought, looking into his eyes. Although Lelouch just got sent to a new world, he thought that he was already taking a huge step forward by possibly accepting her offer. He did think that she was cute, but losing his virginity as a pony was a weird thing to think about.

"I really, really don't know what to tell you." Lelouch was still confused and speechless at her request. "Those guys tried to have sex with you, and now you want me to? That sounds a bit contradicting."

"There you go with a big word. Maybe you're better off being with my friend Twilight instead." She responded. "And besides, unlike those guys, you're…really cute. And also, I'm the one making the request, so there are the game changers."

Lelouch let out a sigh. "I guess we can."

"Y'know if I'm forcing you, you don't need to."

"Alright then, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"No!" Lelouch turned around and Rainbow Dash let out a groan of anger. "I..." She sighed. "I really want this. You're the first pony to ever make me feel this way."

"Okay, let's do it then. It's actually my first time as well, so I hope I don't do anything wrong." He told her as he got onto the bed, still shocked that he was going with this. "Um, Rainbow Dash…will this…make you happy? I mean, I want to make sure that you never think of those four stallions again." _I could use my Geass to do that, but I…_

"It will make me very happy." She told him with kindness in her voice. "Here, why don't I start off? Just lie down and I'll see what I can do." Lelouch did as he was told and once he lied down, she scanned his body, admiring almost every aspect of it. As she moved a hoof down his body, she moved it away. "I can't do this. It's almost as if I'm trying to rape you, and that's what you saved me from! I just…" She was cut off when Lelouch rose up from the bed and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds until Lelouch moved his face away.

"S-Sorry about that." He apologized. Rainbow Dash was speechless. She just looked at him, and with a grin. She pushed him down back onto the bed.

"That was nice. I should repay you…again." She moved her hoof down to the lower part of his body again until it reached his member. When her hoof touched it, Lelouch shuddered. She moved her hoof from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his member, and she watched as it grew right in front of her eyes. She wasn't even sure that he would fully fit inside of her, but she had other things to pay attention to, and she didn't even know if they would go that far. As she kept rubbing, she actually heard him moan, telling her that she was doing everything right.

"Oh Rainbow Dash." He softly moaned.

"You can just call me Rainbow. We are friends, right? Well, more than friends, or just friends with benefits?"

"We can talk about all of that sometime later on." Rainbow continued pleasing him, and Lelouch jumped a little when he felt her tongue touch the tip of his member. She expected it to e revolting, but it wasn't so bad. She now moved her hooves off of his member and now took it into her mouth.

"That…feels…amazing." He told her, panting for his breath. Lelouch arched his back when he felt his member go deeper into her mouth, and her speed increased. He felt the pleasure being to build up towards his first orgasm, and he decided to warn Rainbow Dash about it. "Rainbow, I'm so close." When she heard this, she increased her speed even more, and a loud moan traveled throughout the house once he reached his orgasm, shooting his warm seed into her mouth. Once his climax was over, she took his member out of her mouth and Lelouch rested on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "God…that was…great."

"I feel so dirty now." She told him, wiping any remaining seed from her face. She saw down on her bed and stretched out her hind legs, showing Lelouch her marehood which she realized was soaked from the thought of what was to come. "I guess it's my turn now." Lelouch neared his face over to her dripping marehood and thought about what he was about to do.

_She did it for me, so I need to repay the favor._ He thought as his tongue slowly touched the outside of her marehood, causing her to jump. "Sorry, it didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it felt…wonderful. Lelouch, can you keep going?" He nodded and brought his face back in front of her marehood. He licked around it, and she moaned. Lelouch thought that her moans sounded cute, but that wasn't what drove him to continue pleasuring her. Even thought it was his first day in this world, he felt like he wanted to stay here forever with her. He increased his speed, and sometimes he even brought his tongue into her marehood, which really pleased her. "Oh buck!" Lelouch was used to hearing a different word, but he guessed that even ponies had to refrain from cursing sometimes. He looked up at her from time to time to see her face and how cute she looked under the influence of pleasure.

_She's close, I can tell._ Lelouch thought as he began to feel his muzzle get wet. He dug his face deeper into her marehood and she screamed in pleasure.

"Lelouch, I think I'm gonna cum!" Rainbow told him, and Lelouch picked up speed, driving her pleasure over the edge. With a final moan, she reached her orgasm, coating Lelouch's face with her juices. Once her orgasm subsided, she panted for her breath, and Lelouch moved his face away from her marehood. "Oh…my…gosh, that was…amazing." She looked up and saw that Lelouch's member was at full length already. She looked at him and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Um…are you ready?" He timidly asked her.

"Y'know you can look at me when you talk." She told him. He looked up at her and she leaned her face forward, knocking him over with a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Rainbow Dash lined her marehood with his member and rubbed it over it, moaning into his mouth. Once she felt she was ready, she moved her hips forward, taking in his member, and causing them both to moan. Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile.

"Somebody's greedy."

"We say somepony around here, and yes, I want this now Lelouch. I know you might now, but I can't help it. I love you."

"I know that it's weird, but I love you too, even though we only just met twenty minutes ago." He responded.

"That's a relief. Should we get started now?"

"We didn't start yet? Well I guess you can…" Lelouch let out a moan when he felt Rainbow Dash begin to move up and down his member. "You're…really good at this." The only answer Lelouch received was a moan.

"Can ya' at least do some of the work? I am the mare here after all." She told him, and Lelouch pulled out of her and she flipped over so that he was looking at her flank. He slowly mounted her and lined his member up with her marehood. "Lelouch, I'm ready." He nodded, and slowly moved his hips forward, causing them both to moan. "Can ya' go easy on me, y'know, since this is both our first time?" He began to slowly thrust into her, and she let out a moan.

"Rainbow, you're so tight!" Lelouch told her as he moved his hips forward.

"Well I'm still a virgin, so…" Rainbow Dash covered her mouth with a hoof to suppress a moan. "Forget what I said before; just go all out on me!" Lelouch began to pick up speed and she let out every single moan of pleasure with no restraint. "Oh Lelouch, harder!" He accepted every command that she gave him, and once he reached a barrier and couldn't thrust farther at his current speed, he looked at her.

"Rainbow, a-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to be the first one, and you need to break it to prove it." Lelouch nodded, and with a powerful thrust, he broke her hymen and she covered her mouth to stop from screaming, but the pain was too intense and a scream echoed through the house. Lelouch immediately stopped once he heard her scream of agony. "I…didn't tell you to stop. I've been through worse, and besides, it'll stop hurting." Unsure if it was just another act of bravado, his thrust lost speed, and Rainbow Dash glared at him. He grinned, and brought his speed back up.

_She tighter now. I'm so close, but won't she have a foal if I reach my own climax?_ He thought as he brought the power and speed of his thrusts down again.

"What…gives?" She asked him, able to catch her breath due to Lelouch's slow thrusts.

"I just…don't want to give you a foal. I mean, I'm not ready to become a parent."

"I know. I can just go to the hospital and have everything fixed there." She assured him.

"Oh, o-okay then." Lelouch increased his speed again, and Rainbow Dash went back to moaning his name. He could feel her hold begin to tighten again, and he added more power to his thrusts to push deeper inside of her.

"Lelouch, I'm so close."

"Same here. Are you…sure about all of this still?"

"Yes Lelouch, I want you to cum in me!" With one final thrust, both of the ponies reached their orgasm, moaning each others' names. Lelouch pumped his warm seed into Rainbow's wanting marehood. She moaned as she felt it flow into her womb, loving the feeling. In a couple of seconds, both of them were panting for their breath as their orgasms subsided. Rainbow Dash looked at her bed sheets and felt them with her hoof. They were a mess, and even if she got them cleaned, she probably wouldn't use them again. "Well we made a mess." She told him with a giggle. Lelouch looked at the sheets and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know how much of a mess would be created."

"It's no biggie. I have other sheets that I can use in the closet." Lelouch helped her remove the messy sheets from the bed and she walked over to her closet and took out a new set of sheets. He helped her put them on the bed, and the bed looked clean again. "So, do you still want to sleep on the couch now?"

"I think I've changed my mind about that." He responded, getting into the bed. Rainbow smiled and got into the bed right next to him.

"I knew you would." She moved her face closer to his and they locked into another kiss. Once she broke the kiss twenty seconds later, she looked at him. "I was thinking about introducing you to my friends tomorrow. You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all. I'd love to meet them."

"That's great. Well, goodnight Lelouch." Rainbow Dash couldn't believe the small turn her life just took. She got caught and was almost raped, but was saved by a pony from a different world. She didn't really want to compare herself to it, but she felt like a princess now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"C'mon Lelouch, we have to get going now." Rainbow Dash called him from the living room the next night. It was around nine, and Rainbow and her friends always hung out at night together. Lelouch walked over to her and he opened the door for her. Once she was outside, he walked out behind her. "I'm gonna have to teach ya' to fly sometime soon. Carrying you all this time is a bit embarrassing.

"I guess you're right. You can teach me the first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good. It's really easy, so I'm sure you'll get the flow of it in no time. Now hop on." Lelouch got on her and placed his two front hooves on each side of her neck. It was a bit harder to fly with the added weight, but they both made it to her friend's house. "Let's try to not speak about anything that we did last night, okay?" Lelouch nodded, and she knocked on the door, and a light purple Unicorn answered.

"Hello Rainbow."

"Hey Twilight. I brought my new friend over today. Sorry about not being able to make it yesterday. I was just showing him around." Rainbow Dash stepped aside, and when Twilight saw Lelouch, she began to blush.

"Hi, I'm Tw-Twilight sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight." She told him. He didn't show it, but Lelouch thought that Twilight was pretty cute as well.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lelouch."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Lelouch. Why don't you two come in? You still have four more ponies to meet." Rainbow Dash and Lelouch both walked inside and Rainbow Dash flew to the four other ponies in the room.

"Alright. These four are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." She pointed a hoof at each pony as she named them. Lelouch just stared at them and introduced himself, telling them about how he wasn't from this world.

"Well it's nice to meet ya' Sugarcube. We hope that we can make your stay here nice." Applejack told him.

"Thanks Applejack, that means a lot." He responded with a smile. He looked over at Rainbow Dash, and then at the other mares in the room, and his mind became filled with worry. _I'm going to mess up in this world, I just know it. It's going to be hard not to cheat on Rainbow Dash. Oh well, I guess I'll just see how everything turns out._

"Lelouch, come over here and get a piece of cake!" Pinkie Pie called him from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He responded, and made his way to the kitchen. _Yup. This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

I'm not really sure where this idea came from, but I thought about it and decided to make it a short story. I hope that you all did enjoy it. Also, you readers are probably also reading Turn 10 of the main Bonds Beyond Worlds series I hope? If you aren't, then you should start reading it, and if you are, I hope that you like it so far. Once that story is finished, you all are able to use the characters from it in your submissions for this series. I hope that you all enjoyed this update.~Geasswolf Out.


	9. Love Unseen

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Dokusha no Sentaku. This story was an idea from jj4622 and it's actually different because it isn't a story that's centered around Lelouch, Sasuke, or any ponies from a different world. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Love Unseen

_The sun rose up in Ponyville_ and shined through Fluttershy's cottage in the Everfree Forest. It shone directly on her light grayish gold face, but she woke up with a small gasp, catching her breath as she awoke from her slumber. She let out a small yawn and walked over to her window and closed the blinds, allowing little to no sunlight to reach her now. However, the sunlight wasn't what woke her up that morning. _That dream, I know it's something I shouldn't be dreaming about. Oh Fluttershy, you're a big mess as of lately._ Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror and turned her attention away from her reflection. _Is this all because I'm too shy to have a coltfriend?_ She wondered, still recalling the moments of her dream that seemed to be a nightmare that woke her up.

It was an illuminated night in Ponyville, and she was with the pony that brought upon night every day: Princess Luna. They were both sitting together outside, not a pony around to bother them. They both seemed to realize that they had feelings towards each other, feelings that only seemed natural between a mare and a fellow stallion that she fell in love with. She knew that this fantasy wouldn't really ever become a reality, due to Princess Luna possibly being one of the prettiest ponies in all of Equestria. What really caused her to wake up was the pinnacle of the small date scenario in Fluttershy's mind. They both seemed to move their mouths towards each other and locked into a kiss that didn't even seem to last a second due to Fluttershy waking up the next morning. _The best I can do is dream about it because it'll never happen._ She told herself as she walked downstairs.

She saw that Sasuke was asleep on the couch, and she didn't want to bother him, so she just walked into the kitchen and found something to eat. Eating seemed like such an easy thing to do, but with thoughts of Luna lingering in her mind, she couldn't even look through the fridge without just standing in front of it and letting the cool air blow through her light pink mane. _I need help, and really badly. The only problem is finding a pony that can help me with this without judging me._ She took a moment to stand there in thought, but she hit her head once she realized that this was an easy question to answer. She exited her house and opened her wings and flew towards Rainbow Dash's house. When she reached the doorstep, she knocked on the door, and a tired Rainbow Dash answered it.

"Fluttershy, what're you doing here?" She asked, letting out a yawn.

"Um…hi Rainbow. I'm sorry if this isn't the best time, but um, I was wondering if I could talk to Lelouch about something." Fluttershy told her. Rainbow Dash looked at her for a while, but she finally nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not like I own him or anything." Rainbow Dash walked back into her home and in a matter of seconds, the door finally opened and Lelouch walked out.

"Hi Fluttershy, Rainbow told me that you needed to talk to me about something."

"Um, yes, if you don't mind, I was wondering if we could get breakfast together and talk about it there." She offered, and he nodded.

"I don't see why not, let's go." They both opened their wings, and flew down to Ponyville to find a place to eat at. They found a small café and sat at one of the tables that were available outside. The waitress walked over to them and took their orders before walked back into the café. For the most part, Lelouch also seemed bothered. He was curious as to what Fluttershy wanted to talk to him about.

"So Fluttershy, what did you need to talk with me about?"

"Well…um…I wanted to…" Fluttershy was cut off when the waitress came back to them with their food. They both gave her a nod of thanks and Fluttershy continued. "I wanted to tell you about something that isn't really right about me." She told him, as he was eating his breakfast. He quickly chewed his food so that he could answer her. Once he swallowed, he looked at her.

"There's nothing that's wrong about you in the first place Fluttershy." He told her. "It's probably something that is just different from other ponies, right?" Fluttershy nodded. "Okay then, you can tell me."

"Well…it's about love." She told him before she took a drink of her apple juice that she ordered. "It's just that…well you know I'm not the best at it, but this one is…just…" Lelouch could see just how much Fluttershy was choked up to admitting whatever she needed to tell him, so he placed a hoof on her.

"Fluttershy, don't worry. I'm here to help you with anything. Just tell me, please." He told her, and she nodded.

"Okay." Fluttershy gulped before continuing. "Last night, I had a dream that I was in Ponyville with Princess Luna…" Lelouch saw that Fluttershy was beginning to cry. "And I kissed her. Oh what's wrong with me Lelouch!?" Lelouch saw the tears begin to flow from her eyes, and he could feel himself on the verge of crying. He hated to see someone as kind and loving as Fluttershy cry, especially since he saw her as his younger sister.

"Fluttershy, stop crying." He told her. "This isn't the best place to talk about it. Why don't we finish our breakfast first and then go someplace a bit more private?" Fluttershy wiped her eyes with a hoof and nodded.

They finished their breakfast fifteen minutes later and as they were walking, Lelouch looked at Fluttershy with worry. _She…likes Princess Luna? It's nothing that I would have even envisioned, but I'm not judgmental about same sex love of course. The only problem I really see is what Princess Luna would think about this._

"Um...Lelouch, where are we going?" Fluttershy asked him, breaking his recent thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He looked around for a place where they could both speak, and remembered that there was a whole field of clouds above their heads in the serene blue sky. "We're going to one of the clouds to talk, okay?" Fluttershy nodded, and they both flew into the air until they reached a cloud where they both could talk with no sudden disturbances whatsoever. Once they found that specific cloud, they both got comfortable and looked at each other.

"So…this dream was about you and Princess Luna?" Fluttershy nodded her head.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why it happened. I've been feeling like this ever since the last time I saw her at Twilight's coronation. She just seemed…so beautiful." Fluttershy covered her mouth after what she just said, but Lelouch used his own hoof to move that hoof away.

"Fluttershy, don't worry about anything that you might say that's out of the ordinary. Having feelings for another mare is normal for some mares, and you need to understand that. I'm here to help you with this whole thing until the very end." Fluttershy's eyes began to glisten with tears and she gave Lelouch a hug.

"Oh thank you Lelouch! You're the best older brother a pony could have." They both seemed to gasp at what was just said, and they looked at each other. "Sorry if that sounded weird too Lelouch. It's just that…that was the reason I knew that I could tell you about this."

"Don't worry, I understand." He told her. "Now, the main problem that you'll have here is admitting to Luna that you like her. Situations like this happen when a two girls like each other, but one of them has no interest at all."

"This is all just hopeless! I'm sure Luna doesn't like me because she likes you." Fluttershy told him.

"That could be a possibility, but didn't you like Sasuke before? Who's to say that Luna isn't interested in other mares as well?" Lelouch thought for a second, and then found an answer. "The whole reason that you're like this is because there are no more stallions around that appeal to you. I mean, there probably are still some, but you don't want to take your chances. You probably feel like mares are easier to like than stallions." Lelouch thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, that doesn't sound right. Could it be that…no, that doesn't make sense either."

"It's not that I'm starting to like other mares Lelouch, it's just that Luna seems really different compared to the others. If I did like mares, wouldn't you think that I would have been in love with one of the others?"

"I guess you're right. While I can't find a definite answer to all of this, I can try my best to help you express your new found love for Princess Luna."

"If that's what I need to do, then I'll do it." She told him with confidence, causing him to smile. _I hope that this turns out as good as I hope it does. This is a problem that I need to help Fluttershy with, with every single ounce of my body._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Luna's eyes shot open the next morning and she let out a gasp of surprise. She placed a hoof on her head and rubbed tried to shake any remaining sleep off of her. _That dream…I was in total control of all of my actions…but was it Fluttershy's dream, or my own?_ She asked herself, thinking about the light yellow Pegasus that she seemed to form a new bond of love with overnight. Luna knew that these urges were out of the ordinary, and she needed help to find her answer to all of them. She walked into the throne room and saw her sister, Princess Celestia sitting on her throne.

"Good morning Luna. How was your sleep?" Princess Celestia asked her sister as she approached.

"It's was nice, thank you for asking." Luna told her. "Celestia, I was wondering if I could go out today. I mean, I don't need to do anything important, right?"

"Not today, except for raising the moon. You go out and have some fun. After all, I want to see my sister happy." Princess Luna smiled, and headed out of the castle. She walked her way over to the train station, ponies bowing as she walked past. She looked over at the train schedule and saw that at the moment it was heading to Ponyville, which wouldn't really have been a problem if it wasn't because she could always fly or use her chariot. She walked into the train and took a seat and the train ride began. She sat there for twenty minutes until the train finally arrived in Ponyville. Once she exited the train, ponies that saw her bowed, and she let out a small blush of embarrassment. _Sometimes I wish I was just a normal pony. All of this bowing is a bit too much for me. _She thought as she walked past them. As she was walking, she heard a voice from the sky greet her.

"Hey Princess, what brings you to Ponyville today?" Rainbow Dash flew down to the ground to make her presence known.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, I am just here to speak with Lelouch." She told her.

"Oh, yeah about that. Fluttershy needed him for something, so he's with her right now?" Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"He's with…Fluttershy? Did she tell you what she needed him for?" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I see. Lelouch does live with you, right?" She nodded her head. _This isn't as great as Lelouch's help, but maybe she can help me still._ "Well then if it's not any trouble, I would like for you to be my replacement for Lelouch."

"Um…I guess that's okay. Why don't we go over to my house then?" Luna nodded, and the two flew over to Rainbow's house. When they got there, Luna sat down on the sofa in the living room, while Rainbow Dash took a seat next to her. "So, what did you need to talk with Lelouch about? It can't be anything strictly about him if you can talk with me about it." Luna nodded her head.

"Yes. Please don't judge me for anything that I may tell you from this point, that's my first request." She told her, and Rainbow Dash nodded her head. Luna looked at her, unsure of if this was the right choice, and took a deep breath. "Your friend Fluttershy. I seem to…well I seem to like her."

"Is that it? Of course you do. Everypony likes her." Rainbow Dash told her with a small laugh.

"No, not that kind of like. A stronger one, one that could possibly be considered love." Rainbow Dash stopped her smiling and looked at her, shocked.

"What?!" She yelled at her, almost as loud as when Luna would use her royal Canterlot voice. "You…love Fluttershy?" Rainbow's voice lowered down and a hint of concern was now added to it.

"I know that it's out of the ordinary. Oh what's the use? I knew that Lelouch possibly had to be my best method of help." Luna stood up from the sofa, but Rainbow Dash quickly flew in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said that I wouldn't help you. It just took me by surprise, that's all." Rainbow Dash told her. "Besides, this is a request from a princess after all, right?" Luna smiled, and gave Rainbow Dash a crushing hug. "You're…crushing…me." Luna let go once she realized it.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Alright, I already have something to tell you. One thing that you'll need to remember is that you don't want to kill Fluttershy with that crushing hug." They both laughed, and Rainbow Dash began trying her best to help Luna with the love crisis she was having.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, so do you think that you're ready Fluttershy?" Lelouch asked her.

"Um…I'm not sure. I don't think I am. All we did was talk…but what if it comes to more than talking?"

"Like…you mean…kissing?" Fluttershy slowly nodded her head.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable though because you…um…see me as a sister." She assured him.

"No, we can practice kissing if you want, although if she doesn't accept you, then it probably won't go that far, but in case it does, we'll practice." Lelouch told her. "Now, I want you to start it off. You can do that, right?" She nodded her head, and Lelouch closed his eyes, waiting for their mouths to connect. Fluttershy looked at him with her usual shyness, and then gained a spark of confidence. She moved her face forward, and Lelouch felt her tongue enter his mouth. He didn't want to take it that far, but he let it because he was enjoying it. Fluttershy seemed to add pressure to the kiss as well, knocking Lelouch down and now kissing him while she was on top of him. The kiss lasted for a minute until Fluttershy moved her face away.

"Um…Lelouch I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." She apologized.

"No, you did great Fluttershy. Just try to bump it down a notch, okay? Kiss her like this." Lelouch moved his face forward and their mouths connected for a second time. Lelouch's tongue entered her mouth, but he didn't add any sudden pressure to knock her down. Fluttershy did the same, and Lelouch began to develop small feelings for her at the moment, but he easily shook them off, knowing that to him, it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Lelouch, that was…amazing. It's no wonder why the others like you."

"Thanks Fluttershy. You're actually a really good kisser too. Now, is there anything else that you need to practice?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Okay, now the only thing I need to do now is try and set everything up. IS there anywhere you'd like to meet up?"

"Um…I guess we could meet up at my house. It could be almost like the dream I had too. We had a picnic on a hill at nighttime, and there were fireworks."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to make it happen." He told her, and she gave him a hug.

"Um Lelouch, thank you for all your help. I knew that you wouldn't judge me about this."

"It's no problem. First things first, I need to get Sasuke out of your house. Could you tell him to stay over at Twilight's for the night?" She nodded, and she flew back home. _Great, now all I need to do is get Princess Luna at around nighttime and this'll all work out, it just has to._ Lelouch lay down on the cloud and closed his eyes, waiting for Fluttershy to return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, do you think that this will really work Rainbow Dash?" Luna asked her as they both were sitting on her couch. Rainbow Dash went through most of the basics with her, but when it came to kissing, she just described it.

"Of course it will Princess. I'm sure nothing can go wrong, well at least the only thing that could go wrong is Fluttershy not liking you, but just throw that thought away.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, I'll try. But, where will we even meet up? In my dream, we met at her house, but then we had a picnic at a hill during a beautiful display of fireworks."

"Then I'll try my best to make this whole thing work. You should go there at nighttime, okay?" Luna nodded. They heard a knock on the door, and Rainbow Dash flew over to answer it. She opened it, and let Lelouch inside. Once Lelouch walked into the living room and saw Luna, he jumped.

"Sorry about that. Seeing Luna here just surprised me, that's all." Luna pulled Rainbow Dash over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Can you try to keep this away from Lelouch? I know I wanted him to know before, but now it's our little secret, okay?" Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Gotcha." She pulled her head away and looked at Lelouch. "She just came over to talk with me about something, it's nothing much. I was surprised myself when she was at the door."

"Um…okay then. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." As Lelouch walked into his room, both mares let out sighs of relief.

"That was a close one. Wait, maybe I could ask Lelouch to tell Fluttershy to stay home. He was just talking to her a while ago."

"That's sounds good." Luna responded, and she watched as Rainbow Dash knocked on Lelouch's door. He let her inside, and Luna waited on the couch.

"So, what did you need to ask me about?" He asked her.

"I was wondering if you could go back to Fluttershy's house and tell her to stay home for the night."

"Yeah…um…okay. I actually remembered that I needed to go out for something. I'll probably not be here until night, so just know that I'll be okay." Rainbow Dash looked at him awkwardly, wondering what he would be doing.

"Um…that's fine. I guess I'll see ya' then." Lelouch walked out of his room, and as he passed by Princess Luna, he waved at her, and she did the same. Lelouch opened the door and flew down back to Fluttershy's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and she answered it.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this isn't wrong, but Rainbow Dash wanted me to tell you to stay home for the night. I'm not sure if that means she knows anything or what, but we're still going with this plan." Lelouch told her. "I'll be here tonight, okay? I'm just going over to Pinkie Pie to get some fireworks." Fluttershy nodded, and Lelouch flew into Ponyville.

When Lelouch arrived in Ponyville, he saw Rainbow Dash exit the Sugarcube Corner with her saddlebag. From the looks of it, it was filled, but Lelouch didn't know what was inside.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." Lelouch flew over towards her, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh…hey Lelouch. Did you tell Fluttershy to stay home?"

"Yeah, but she told me she didn't have any plans anyways." He answered, still staring at the bag. "Um, what's in the bag?"

"N-nothing, just some cupcakes from the Sugarcube Corner." She told him. He noticed that she was actually shaking, but it wasn't really cold out. "I gotta get back home. Luna's waiting for these." Rainbow Dash flew into the sky, and Lelouch just watched her from the ground. _She's hiding something. I wonder what it is._ Lelouch just shook the thought off and walked into the Sugarcube Corner. He walked up to the counter and saw Pinkie Pie in the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, I need to ask you something." He called out. She turned around and jumped over to him.

"Hiya Lelouch, it's so nice to see you here. So, what can your pal Pinkie Pie do for you?"

"I know that this is just an assumption, but you wouldn't happen to have any fireworks, would you?"

"Actually, I do have some. Funny you should ask though, because Rainbow Dash was just here and she picked some up as well." Lelouch looked at her in shock.

"Wait, so she didn't have any cupcakes in her saddlebag?"

"No, she did. She had cupcakes and fireworks. It's a pretty weird combination if you ask me. I'm a bit curious as to what she needs them for." Pinkie Pie stood there for a moment, wondering about Rainbow Dash's motives with the two items. "Oh yeah, I should get you your fireworks. I'll be right back." Pinkie Pie quickly ran upstairs and when she came back down, she had a box full of fireworks with her. "Here, you can take the whole box with you, and if you have any more left, just bring them back, okay?"

"Yeah. Again, thanks Pinkie Pie." Lelouch pushed the box along with him as he exited the Sugarcube Corner. As he was pushing it, Applejack was walking around Ponyville and saw Lelouch. She walked over to him, and he looked at her with a smile.

"Howdy Lelouch. What's in the box?"

"Fireworks. I need to bring them over to that hill over there." Lelouch pointed a hoof over to the hill.

"Wow, it looks a bit far from here. Why don't I help ya'? I don't mind one bit." Lelouch smiled, and moved a bit so that they could both push the box together. "So…what's the occasion?"

"It's a bit of a secret. I can't really tell you." He responded.

"Oh, well I guess that's understandable." Lelouch was glad that Applejack wasn't the type of pony to try and know a secret. If you just told her that the secret was in fact a secret, and she didn't need to know, then she wouldn't try and figure out. "I think you've actually gotten stronger Lelouch. I mean, I haven't seen you doing any sort of workouts, but we're making some good progress." She told him. Lelouch looked up and already saw that they were all the way to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"I'm pretty sure it was all because you helped me."

"Is that right? Well then why don't we find out?" Applejack moved away from the box. "Here, now you push it." Lelouch nodded, and began pushing the box by himself. He could feel it move forward, and he was actually surprised that Applejack was right. Over the past months of being in Equestria, Lelouch had gotten stronger, not as strong as Big Macintosh, but it was an improvement nonetheless. Lelouch stopped pushing the box, and moved over to give Applejack some room to push it with him again. "You see? You've gotten stronger. Maybe you can give apple bucking a try again."

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt in trying it again soon." Lelouch told her with a smile. In about five minutes, they finally pushed the box to the bottom of the hill.

"There we go. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, this is all I need for now. Again, thanks Applejack. You're a really great pony." A blush formed on her face and she smiled.

"And you're a really kind pony Lelouch. I guess I'll see ya later then." Applejack walked back to Ponyville, and Lelouch flew over to Fluttershy's cottage, but before that, he hid the box of fireworks in a nearby bush. He reached Fluttershy's cottage in five minutes, and he knocked the door, and she let him inside.

"Fluttershy, I hope you don't mind if I rest here until your date starts." Lelouch asked her.

"I don't mind. Sasuke's over at Twilight's, so you can rest on the couch." Lelouch nodded, and got comfortable on the couch.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Just tell me when it's the right time, and I'll bring Princess Luna over here. She's actually at Rainbow's house for some reason."

"Oh, okay. Well I don't want to bother you from your nap, so I'll be upstairs." Lelouch smiled, and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep until he was needed again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At nine o'clock, Fluttershy walked downstairs to wake Lelouch up. She saw that he looked fast asleep, and as much as she didn't want to wake him up, she did. She shook his body with a hoof, and he opened his violet eyes. He looked at Fluttershy and saw that she looked ready for her date.

"Fluttershy, you look great. Now I'll be right back with Luna, alright?" Fluttershy nodded, and Lelouch headed for the door. He opened the door, and he saw Rainbow Dash and Luna, and he jumped. "Oh sh—I mean, what are you two doing here?" Lelouch stepped aside, and let them in.

"I'm wondering what you're doing here. I did ask for the house to be empty." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Well, I was just going to bring Princess Luna here, but here you two are. Did you both want to hang out with Fluttershy or something?" Rainbow Dash looked at Luna, and walked over to her.

"Can I tell Lelouch? I can't think of another excuse." Luna looked at her in worry, and nodded her head. Rainbow Dash knew how hard it must have been to allow her to tell Lelouch, so she wanted to make it count. "Lelouch, could I talk to you in private?" Lelouch nodded, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Alright, I know you're planning something, so just tell me. Pinkie Pie told me about what was in your saddlebag along with the cupcakes." Lelouch told her.

"Okay, so I had fireworks in there, so what? First off, I'm the one who called you over here to tell you something, not to be questioned by you." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at her. "I need to tell you why Luna was with me. She came over to my house looking for you, but you were with Fluttershy. She told me that she likes Fluttershy." Lelouch let out a loud gasp of shock, and Rainbow Dash covered his mouth with a hoof.

"Sorry you two, it was nothing." Lelouch assured them by poking his head into the living room. He brought his head back and looked at Rainbow Dash. "Sorry about that. I need to tell you something too. Fluttershy likes Princess Luna." This time, Rainbow Dash was the one who let out a gasp, and Lelouch covered her mouth. "Sorry about that…again." He told Luna and Fluttershy.

"Wait, so is that what Fluttershy needed you for this morning?" Lelouch nodded. "So, I guess we've both been hiding a secret from each other that we both actually knew."

"I guess so, but I don't want you telling Fluttershy about it. I want to see how this all plays out." Lelouch told her and she nodded. They walked back into the living room and headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Luna asked them.

"Oh…um…we're going…" Lelouch struggled to think of an excuse.

"To make out!" Rainbow Dash stated, and Lelouch looked back at her.

"Make out?" He whispered.

"Well it's better than nothing." She answered back softly.

"Oh, well I hope that you two have fun." Luna told them, and they left. Once they were out of the house, Rainbow Dash pushed Lelouch into a nearby bush, and she jumped in with him.

"Ow."

"Sorry about that Lelouch." She apologized as she made some room for the both of them. Lelouch looked in front of him and saw the illuminate living room of Fluttershy's house.

"So, we're spying on the two?"

"Well, yeah. I need to go see how this goes, and when they leave. I have to be at the hill to throw the fireworks."

"That makes both of us. Wait, does that mean that Luna also had the dream with Fluttershy?"

"Yeah. She can walk through dreams, remember? She was still wondering if that was her dream, or if she just walked into Fluttershy's dream." She told him. "Shhhh, I think it's starting." Rainbow Dash and Lelouch both looked inside of the room and watched their plan come into action.

"Fluttershy, you're house is…lovely." Luna told her.

"Um…thank you Princess Luna, it means a lot, especially coming from a princess." Fluttershy responded with a smile. _I don't know if I can do this. I guess I wasted Lelouch's time after all._ Fluttershy thought, losing her confidence quickly.

_I'm not sure if I can do this. No, I know how shy she is, and I have to be the one to tell her about my feelings._ Luna coughed, and Fluttershy looked over at her. "Fluttershy, there's something that I need to tell you."

"Um…I have something to tell you as well, but you can go first…if that's okay."

"Alright. Well, you see…I like you, not like I like you as a pony, but almost like the way I like Lelouch." Luna knew that Fluttershy knew what she was talking about, and Fluttershy's eyes shined with tears. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…"Fluttershy sniffed, and wiped her eyes with a hoof. "That's what I wanted to tell you Princess Luna. It's that…I love you." Luna looked at her in shock, and her eyes began to glisten with her own tears. "I had a dream with both of us in it, and this is how it went."

"Then we'll be doing it for a second time." Luna told her.

"A…second time?"

"Yes. I had the same exact dream as you did, but I wasn't sure if it was your dream or mine."

"Oh, well then, we should get going to the hill then." Fluttershy told her, and they both headed out of the house. Once they headed for the hill, Lelouch and Rainbow Dash walked out of the bushes and brushed the leaves off of their coats.

"C'mon, we need to get to the hill. I have a box of fireworks there." Lelouch told her, and they both flew into the air quietly, making sure that Luna and Fluttershy didn't heard them. The advantage that they had was that it was dark outside, so they flew overhead without the new couple noticing them. They reached the hill in a couple of minutes, and once Lelouch saw the bush where he hid the crate, he pushed Rainbow Dash inside of it, and he went in as well.

"There's the box." Lelouch told her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this bruise on my head shows you that we've just met." She told him, rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, but then quickly ducked back into the bush when he heard hoofsteps approaching. They both peeked out of small opened in the bush and saw Fluttershy and Luna walking up the hill. Everything was set up for them when they walked up there: a picnic basket for them to eat, and a blanket to sit on.

"So, when are we going to open this bad boy up?" Rainbow Dash whispered, poking the crate.

"We can open it now. Pinkie Pie told me that you had some in your saddlebag anyways." Lelouch responded, pointing at her saddlebag. Rainbow Dash opened her saddlebag, revealing the fireworks. Rainbow Dash was surprised when Lelouch actually opened the crate himself.

"Wow. So, who loosened the crate for you?" She asked him jokingly.

"Nopony. It was all by myself. Applejack did help me push the crate over here though. She told me that I've gotten stronger, which is a relief." He replied. "Wait, how are we supposed to set these fireworks off?"

"Try looking deeper inside of the crate. I'm sure that there should be some matches or something." Lelouch took all of the fireworks out of the crate, and he found a box of matches. "See? What I'd tell ya'?"

"Alright, so which one of us is in control of the matches?"

"Doesn't matter to me. You don't seem to have any long mane to be worried about burning, so why don't you take em'?"

"Okay then." Lelouch placed one of the matches in his mouth.

"But don't light them yet!" She quickly told him, and the match fell on the ground. "Sorry about that. At least it didn't get lodged into your throat or anything. What I wanted to tell you was that we should set them off once something big happens."

"Like a kiss?"

"Yeah, like a—wait, what?"

"Sorry. I thought that you knew. Did…Luna tell you anything about a kiss?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think they would do it? Did you have a talk with Fluttershy about it?"

"Yeah. She asked me to help her practice kissing with her." Rainbow Dash's eyes' widened. "I knew that you'd probably look at me like that. She just asked me, and I'm not sure if Luna's been acting the same, but Fluttershy seems to really want all of this."

"Oh. Well then we should wait for the big kiss then, right?" Lelouch nodded, and they both turned their attention to the hill where Luna and Fluttershy were sitting.

"Fluttershy, I can't believe that you've done this all for us." Luna told her as Fluttershy got food out of the picnic basket. It wasn't anything really romantic: just a salad for the both of them along with a small dessert along with it.

"Actually, I didn't do all of this myself. Lelouch helped me with it."

"Lelouch did? So…he knows that you like me?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that he knows that _you _like me." Fluttershy responded.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. If he helped you with all of this, then he knew that it could be a possible outcome." Luna responded. "Did… Lelouch say anything about me Fluttershy?"

"Not specifically. At first I thought that you wouldn't like me because you like him, but he somehow thought of something and decided that you could possibly like me back."

"I see. He didn't sound mad that you liked me?"

"Of course not. He thinks of me as his little sister, so he can't get mad at me." She responded. "Luna, is Lelouch not feeling mad about this hurting you?"

"No, I was just wondering how he felt about all of this, and if I accepted." Luna answered. "Fluttershy, did you have a dream last night much like this moment that we're having?"

"Yes. That's how I planned all of this. Was it…really you that I was with in that dream?" Luna nodded. "Oh, well did it end at the same exact part that mine did?"

"Was it right when we were about to kiss?" Fluttershy nodded. "Then yes, it was."

"I'm pretty sure our lives won't end if kiss right now." Fluttershy told her, and Luna looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry if it sounded too forceful. That's the last thing I wanted it to sound like."

"No, it's just that…I really want to have that kiss right now. You don't mind, right Fluttershy?"

"I'd love to have it now as well." From the bushes, Lelouch and Rainbow Dash both watched as their mouths moved closer to each other.

"Alright, it's happening! Get ready Lelouch." Rainbow Dash told him, and he struck the match so that a flame was now created. "On three. One…two…three!" Lelouch lit the end of multiple fireworks that were already set up, and they both watched as they flew into the sky right when the kiss happened. Both mares had their eyes closed, truly loving the moment that their unexpected love took. Once the fireworks exploded, Fluttershy pulled away from the kiss and shivered in fear.

"Fluttershy don't worry. They're just fireworks, just like in the dream." Luna assured her. She saw where they were coming from and looked over at the bush where Lelouch and Rainbow Dash were hiding. "Fluttershy, were their two ponies spying on us in the dream?" Luna said loudly, making sure that both ponies heard her.

"I don't think so. I know who one of them is, but I don't think I told him to come this close." She stated with a small giggle. "Lelouch, you can come out now."

"As for you Rainbow Dash." Luna added, and Fluttershy looked at her.

"Rainbow Dash knows about this?" Luna nodded, and Fluttershy smiled. She knew that if Rainbow Dash was with Lelouch, then it meant that she didn't mind as well. Both ponies popped their heads from the bush and looked at the two.

"Hey you guys. Weird seeing you here." Rainbow Dash told them.

"I thought that you and Lelouch were 'making out'." Luna told her with a laugh. Lelouch and Rainbow Dash both looked at each other.

"Yeah…well we already did. You just didn't see it. And besides, who would make out for five minutes straight?" Lelouch told them as he and Rainbow Dash approached them.

"Apparently you two." Fluttershy told them, and they both began to blush.

"Fluttershy, we've never kissed for that long. You know that our relationship hasn't lasted that long." Rainbow responded.

"So...did you two really make out, or was that all just a lie to spy on us?" Luna asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We did come here to see how everything we helped you two with would turn out good, and it did." Lelouch answered. "Are we…intruding on your moment?"

"Not really. I guess a little bit." Fluttershy told him, and Lelouch smiled.

"Okay Lelouch, let's leave these two lovebirds alone for now." Rainbow Dash told him with a laugh and he nodded.

"Right. Have fun you two." Lelouch and Rainbow Dash spread out their wings and flew back home, leaving Luna and Fluttershy alone.

"You're friends are amazing." Luna told her.

"Well they're your friends too, remember? So our friends are amazing." Fluttershy corrected her with a small smile.

"You're right. But you're amazing Fluttershy, and you need to know that." Luna stated.

"You are too Luna. I hope that we can be like this forever."

"As do I." Their mouths both locked into a passionate kiss, and they didn't realize that they were being watched from above.

"You hear that? We're amazing." Rainbow Dash stated with pride.

"I know we are. I think they look good with each other." Lelouch told her.

"Of course you'd think that. Do you…enjoy looking at this? Mares making out?" Rainbow Dash told him, and Lelouch shook his head and he began to blush.

"No! Do you think that the reason I did all of this? The only self intention I had was to see them both happy, that's it!" Lelouch yelled at her, and Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her head.

"Great, you just gave us away." Rainbow Dash looked down and saw that Luna and Fluttershy were looking at them. "Sorry, I was just teasing Mr. Serious over here." Lelouch poked his head over the side of the cloud so they could see him.

"Why don't you two just join us for the picnic? We didn't eat yet."Fluttershy and Luna watched as they flew down.

"This could be a couple's picnic." Luna told them with a smile, and they both blushed.

"We're not a couple! We'll join you two, but in a single pony way." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Wow, do you really not want to be with me anymore that much?" Lelouch joked.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"So, you want to be with Lelouch then?" Luna asked her.

"Fine, it's a couple's picnic. I love you Lelouch and yada, yada, yada." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Can we just stop talking about me and Lelouch and get eating?! All of this talk is hurting my head!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and the others laughed, and began their couple's picnic, creating a night to remember for all of them.

* * *

So, how was it? I thought that is was a really cute idea. I mean, they both deserve some sort of love, right? As always, ideas are still always open, so if you have an idea, feel free to tell me about it. Can't wait to read some of the ideas some of you have.~Geasswolf Out.

Update: Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer can now be used for the ponies of your Dokusha no Sentaku entry.


	10. A Surprising Savior

Hey everybody, and welcome back to the series. This idea came from jj4622. It's a bit shorter than the others, so I kinda apologize for that. I hope that you can enjoy it anyways.

* * *

A Surprising Savior

_It was a dark night in Ponyville,_ and Sasuke and Fluttershy were having dinner together. Sasuke had just finished his food, and so did Fluttershy, but her pet bunny Angel still didn't eat because Fluttershy had ran out of carrots to feed him.

"Um, Sasuke? I know that it's dark out, but um…could you go into the Everfree Forest and get some carrots for Angel? I can't just let him starve."

"Sure. I'll try to come back as fast as I can." Sasuke headed for the door, but stopped and turned around. "Where exactly do I go to in the Everfree Forest anyways?"

"Oh right. Um…wait right here." Fluttershy walked upstairs and went into her room. She came back down moments later with a map in her mouth. She then turned it around so Sasuke could look at it. "There's a circle around where my cottage is. Just head to the X and you should see the carrots. Oh, and take my saddlebag with you. I know it's a bit girly, but you'll need to carry the carrots and this map somehow." She placed the map in the saddlebag and placed it on his back.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." As Sasuke was walking towards the door, Fluttershy tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Um…make sure you come back safe…for me…oh, a-and for Angel of course." He nodded, and she gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Oh…um….sorry if you don't want me kissing you in any sort of way."

"It's fine. I promise that I'll be safe." Sasuke exited the house and Fluttershy looked out of a window to watch him leave, but it was so dark outside that she could barely see him, which made her worry. She was about to run outside, but she was afraid that she might get lost herself. She pulled herself together and stayed inside._ I hope he'll be safe. I'm sure he doesn't know anything about any of the creatures in the Everfree Forest._ She thought to herself, which brought back her previous worrying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Man it's so dark out here. There has to be some way I can get some sort of light._ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked through the Everfree Forest. Occasionally, he'd trip over rocks and sticks, which irritated him. _I can't even see this map! How is anypony supposed to travel through this forest? _Sasuke looked back, but all he could see was total darkness. As much as Sasuke was always serious, he was a bit afraid of the predicament that he was in now.

Sasuke saw a nearby tree and used his Fireball Jutsu to set it on fire, which was obviously more than enough light for him to see the map. He placed it on the ground, unrolled it, and placed rocks on each corner of it so that it would stay open. He looked at it and saw that he was going in the right direction. He did his best to remember the different turns he had to make to get to the carrot patch before rolling up the map again. As he was about to move forward, he saw that there was a huge pitfall that he almost walked into. He looked inside of it, but saw nothing but darkness. _What the hell? What kind of demented place is this?!_ He walked around the hole and realized that he had to keep his guard up at all times while walking through this forest.

As he began walking, he heard a howl and jumped. When he fell to the ground, he let out a groan of anger. "C'mon Sasuke, this isn't you. You shouldn't be afraid of something like that." He muttered to himself out loud. He seemed to even be afraid of his own hoofsteps, thinking that they belonged to someone else. _If only I was a Unicorn. Then everything would be easier. Maybe I should ask Twilight to change me into one if that's even possible._ He thought. He looked to his left and saw a hill much like the one the map depicted. _I'm in luck. The carrot patch should be just past that hill._ Sasuke looked around first before he darted towards the hill as fast as he could, his newly gained fear getting the best of him. Once he realized what he did, he let out an even louder groan of anger than his past ones. "Dammit!" He yelled into the sky hovering the dark abyss. Sasuke was no doubt angry at himself, and his hoofsteps had enough power to crush the floor below him, but not much as to create a hole in the forest floor.

He climbed over the hill and got to the other side in a matter of minutes. In front of him was the carrot patch and it looked strange to him. It was almost as if a light from heaven made the patch seem worth finding. Sasuke walked over to the carrots and opened the saddlebag given to him by Fluttershy. The carrots weren't difficult to pick, and since Sasuke didn't want all his newly gained fear to be in vain, he picked every single one. _That should be enough for Angel._ He picked up the saddlebag, and he felt what he thought was rain, but with a slightly different consistency. He placed a hoof out in front of him, but he felt nothing except the eerie breeze of the forest. He felt another drop of the substance on his head and turned around to see a Manticore looming over him, snarling, and his saliva dripping down onto his mane and coat.

As Sasuke was about to run away, the Manticore wrapped its tail around his body and brought him back to him. Sasuke tried to struggle out of its grasp, but with no avail. He took a deep breath and exhaled a fireball towards the feral creature, but it remained unharmed. Sasuke pulled a hoof out of the Manticore's grasp and charged it up with lightning. He pushed his Chidori hoof forward into its fur, and still the Manticore was unscratched. Sasuke locked his left eye onto the Manticore, and closed his right one, covering him in the black Amaterasu flames. The blood ran down his left eye, and once it became unbearable, he stopped, but the Manticore was still fine. _Damn!_ He closed his left eye, and gazed into the Manticore's eyes with his right eye, trying to put him under his Tsukuyomi, but still, the Manticore was unfazed, and Sasuke was left with blood running down both of his eyes, and a strong vice-like grip on his body. _What the hell is this thing?!_ _Nothing I can do will help at all. I never thought that I would ever resort to using this, but it's all I got._ Sasuke took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Somepony help me!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fluttershy paced back and forth in her living room, occasionally turning her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's been one hour since Sasuke left, Angel. Do you…think that anything's happened to him?"Fluttershy asked her pet bunny. All Angel seemed to do was nod his head, but it was probably because Sasuke was the one getting his food. "I have to go out and look for him. You can take care of the house, right?" Her pet bunny nodded, and Fluttershy headed out to the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy began her walk through the Everfree Forest, and every step she made always made her feel like it could possibly be her last. She was good with animals, but sometimes not good with some of the creatures in the forest lurking at night. With the added darkness, Fluttershy just wanted to walk back home. _I'm sure Sasuke's safe. I should just get back home now. _Fluttershy told herself, and turned around. She let out a small whimper when she couldn't even tell how to get back home. _Oh Fluttershy, you're such a coward. You know Sasuke's in danger, and you're too scared to save him._ She began to cry, her tears landing on the forest floor. She then stomped a hoof on the ground in anger. _No! Sasuke's in trouble and I have to save him!_ Using her memory, Fluttershy knew exactly where the carrot patch was and headed in the direction of it. As she was walking, she fell down into a ditch, but flew out of it before she could completely fall into it. _That was a close one._ She thought. She heard a roar in the distance and noticed that it came from the direction of the carrot patch.

"Somepony! I could use some help!" _That sounds like Sasuke!_ She thought, and began flying as fast as she could towards the voice. She could see small flashes of light in the distance and knew that they had to be from Sasuke. When she got there, she stared in horror. A Manticore had grabbed Sasuke and he was now it's captive.

"Sasuke!" Fluttershy called out. He turned around and saw Fluttershy and looked at her in shock.

"Fluttershy, get out of here now! It's too dangerous!" Sasuke told her. He saw the bag of carrots nearby and looked at her. "The carrots are over there. Take them…and go."

"No, I won't leave you here. I can help." Fluttershy insisted. She realized that Sasuke was panting for his breath, and he looked like he was all out of energy. She watched as the Manticore increased the grip of his tail around Sasuke's body, and he let out a final yell of agony before his eyes closed. The Manticore tossed Sasuke's unconscious body towards Fluttershy and she looked at it in horror.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up!" She shook his body, but he didn't seem to have the energy to do anything anymore.

"Fluttershy, just…run and be…safe." That was all that Sasuke was able to tell her with his final ounce of energy. She let out a gasp and began to cry.

"This is all my fault. I should have checked if we had carrots. Sasuke, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She looked at the bag of carrots and then at the Manticore. "I won't leave without avenging you Sasuke. He hurt you, and you're one of the greatest friends I'll ever have." Fluttershy looked up towards the Manticore, anger flaring in her eyes. "This is all your fault!" She walked over to the Manticore and it let out a roar, messing up Fluttershy's mane, yet she still kept her angry composure. "What gives you the right to hurt Sasuke? This isn't your carrot patch; this belongs to all the other animals and I was the one who planted it for them." The Manticore seemed to not care, and it grabbed Fluttershy. "That's not the right attitude you should have. I want you to apologize right now!" The Manticore roared again, and Fluttershy looked at him. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Fluttershy widened her eyes and gazed into the Manticore's, putting him in her control. "Now I want you to stop harming anypony that comes here, you got that?" The Manticore nodded, put Fluttershy down, and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Fluttershy looked behind her and saw Sasuke on the ground. _What am I going to do with him?_ She wondered. She had to see this in two ways: she could bring the carrots back home, or she could help Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she could do both, but she had to try. He put the saddlebag on first, and then placed Sasuke on her back. With her added determination, she was able to fly and all she needed to do now was follow the light in the distance that was emitting from her cottage.

She arrived at the doorstep ten minutes later, and knocked on the door. Angel answered it, and Fluttershy placed Sasuke on the couch. She placed her saddlebag on the floor and opened it so that Angel could eat. Once she did that, she picked Sasuke up and walked upstairs towards her room. When she was inside, she placed Sasuke on her bed and for the rest of the day she watched him, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

In an hour, Fluttershy saw Sasuke's eyes begin to open and she got up from her chair and moved so that she was beside him. Once his eyes fully opened, he looked at Fluttershy, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You're okay! She gave him a hug and cried onto his coat.

"I told you I would be, didn't I?" He replied with a small smile. "Anyways, I'm glad that you're safe. I didn't want you getting hurt. I was more worried about your safety then my own when I saw you." Fluttershy looked at him, and out of nowhere, she connected her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Sasuke and Fluttershy weren't in a relationship, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was Fluttershy's safety. The kiss seemed to move Fluttershy on top of Sasuke, but even though she was usually she, it didn't stop her from going all out on Sasuke when it came to kissing him, their tongues moving through each others' mouths. In a minute, she moved her face away from Sasuke's and she began to blush.

"Sorry if that was…um…uncalled for Sasuke."

"It's alright. I didn't know you could kiss like that though."

"I guess I was just so happy that you were safe." She told him with a smile. "Um Sasuke. You don't mind if we both sleep in my bed tonight, right?"

"Not at all. Besides, I'll do anything to repay my savior."

* * *

I was thinking about this one idea and I was wondering if you all would like it. Every time I upload a new chapter to this series, the end author's note will have ideas that I'm in the mood for hearing at the moment. I don't know if you all like it or not, but it's not like you still can't submit ideas that aren't about that topic. If you all think it's an okay idea, then here's the first thing I'm in the mood for.

Right now, I'm in the mood for stories that use the ponies on the list in the Introduction page. I want to see some stuff that uses those characters.

Well, there's the first small 'challenge' for you readers with ideas. I hope that you keep reading.~Geasswolf Out.


	11. The Best Gift

Hey everypony, and welcome back to Dokusha no Sentaku! This was a request from LordofRansei and he wanted to see what would happen if Lelouch was happy with the foal that Twilight was keeping secret. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

The Best Gift

_It was a nice morning outside, and Twilight_ had just completed her coronation. She had an announcement to tell all of her friends, so she called them back inside of the castle so that she could tell them what it was. Lelouch was the one that she was mainly concerned about, the fact that this was news about the both of them.

"Alright Twilight, so what do you want to tell us?" Applejack asked when everypony was now inside to hear the announcement from the new princess.

"It's something that you all need to know, but I want Lelouch to answer it." Twilight stated. "Lelouch, you need to answer it because it's about me and you." Lelouch looked at her in confusion.

"You won't be mad if I don't know, right?" She nodded. "Okay then. Is it you asking me to be Prince?" She shook her head. "A small anniversary of ours?" Again, she shook her head. "What could it be?"

"I'll give you a small hint. It has to do with something that happened a few days ago."

"A few days ago? Well the heat was a few days ago. What could be so special about that?" Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked at Twilight. _No, she can't be saying what I think she's saying._ "T-Twilight, a-are you…"

"Yes Lelouch. I'm pregnant." LelouchlookedatTwilight in shock.

"That's not possible. You can't be. We went to the hospital to make sure you weren't." Lelouch placed a hoof on his head in confusion.

"I used a spell to mask it up. I wanted to surprise you, and with this coronation, I thought it would be a good time to tell you." She walked over to him and nuzzled him.

"We're…having a foal then?" Twilight looked up at him, and nodded her head. "So…I'm going to be a father?"

"But Lelouch, I thought that you didn't want a foal." Rarity called out.

"I know he didn't, but I just…want him to be with me and not leave back to Japan. Lelouch, I love you and I want to spend every day with you. You're the only stallion I know that has made me feel this way." Twilight told him, and her eyes shone with tears. "The last thing I wanted to ever do was make you mad about this, so I was a bit scared to tell you, but you still haven't told me what you think about all of this." Lelouch looked at Twilight and smiled.

"I guess I'll be your foal's father then. I can't let everything you've done to surprise me be for nothing, right?" Twilight smiled, and gave Lelouch a hug, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh thank you Lelouch!" She told him, and even some of the other ponies were crying. Lelouch wasn't sure, but he swore that he saw Rainbow Dash and Sasuke crying, even though it was a little bit.

"Wait, does this mean that you both will be getting…married?" Rarity asked.

"I guess that is what it means. Rarity, I hope you don't hate me for any of this because I know that you love Lelouch just as much as I do." Twilight told her.

"Hate you? I was only asking so that I could be the head of the dressmaking! I think destiny fated you two together, and I'm proud of that. Seeing you both happy is what we all love to see." Twilight and Lelouch were both glad that Rarity wasn't jealous of them, but there was still one small thing that they needed to do before they got married.

"Shining Armor, are you okay with this?" Twilight asked her brother. He smiled, and walked over to them.

"I'm happy with whatever makes you happy Twily. And besides, I know that Lelouch is a great guy, and he'd never hurt you." Shining looked over at Lelouch. "You better not hurt her, okay?"

"Okay, soon-to-be brother in-law." Lelouch joked, and Shining Armor smiled. Hearing that joke made Twilight realize that Lelouch really wanted to get married to her, and that made her coronation day better than it ever could have been.

"Why don't you two use the castle at the Crystal Empire? It's a great place to have a wedding, well, in my opinion." Cadence told them.

"Sounds good. But I don't even know when this wedding will be. I mean, we have to prepare everything." Twilight stated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can set everything up for you two, and you can have your wedding tomorrow." Rainbow Dash responded.

"She's right. We'll all help ya'" Applejack added.

"Thanks everypony. I think that you all should get going now. I'm pretty sure I have some things to do here still." Twilight told her friends.

"Okay then. Well, we'll see you tomorrow at the wedding then." Serah replied.

"Right." Twilight watched as her friends left, leaving her with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During the train ride to Ponyville, all the ponies were talking about the wedding that was going to happen tomorrow, along with the foal Twilight was expecting.

"So, you're going with this Lelouch?" Sasuke asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Twilight's a great mare, and I wouldn't mind being with her forever. That goes for each of you mares. I just…think that I should stay here and be with her. I mean, I want to go home, but like I've always said…"

"You can't go home because you're known as a killer." Rainbow Dash finished his sentence, hearing the same story almost millions of times when Lelouch thought of returning home.

"Yeah, that. I mean, I've been here long enough and well, it feels like my new home. Trust me that was the last thing I'd expect from a world full of ponies, no offence you five."

"None taken. I just am so excited to see two of my friends get married. I mean, it kinda sounds strange when ya' say it, but like I said, it seems exciting." Applejack stated. "Besides, I can cater the food just like with Cadence's wedding."

"And I can perform another Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in joy.

"I don't want you doing that. You should stay and watch everything. You understand, right?" Lelouch told her, and Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I guess, but what can I do then? Everypony else has a job, and all I had to do was perform a Sonic Rainboom. C'mon, there has to be something that I can help with."

"Why don't you help Noel and I help the others? I know it's not your own job, but you'll still be helping." Serah told her.

"I guess that's okay. It still counts as helping."

"Okay then. So, are we all doing the same jobs that we did at Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding?" Rarity asked, and the others nodded. "Good. Now Lelouch, when we get back to Ponyville, I'll need you to come over to my house. I'll need to make you a suit for your wedding."

"That sounds good. I want to thank you all for the help, I'm sure Twilight will love it."

The train arrived in Ponyville, and each of them was off to their home to get everything ready for tomorrow. Lelouch followed Rarity to her home so that they could get one of the main parts of any wedding done: the clothing. They walked into the boutique, and Sweetie Belle was sitting on the sofa downstairs.

"Hey you two. What's Lelouch here for Rarity?" She asked.

"Lelouch here is getting married tomorrow." She told her younger sister.

"He is? Are both of you getting married?" Rarity blushed and shook her head.

"No, it's him and Twilight. They are sure to both look cute tomorrow. I'm making Lelouch's suit today, and I'll work on Twilight's tomorrow."

"Oh, well I'll be upstairs in my room." Sweetie Belle told them, and headed upstairs.

"She must really want us both to get married." Lelouch told her as she took measurements of his body.

"She seems that way." She responded. Lelouch noticed a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is…something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just fine." She looked up at him, and the look of concern was on his face. "Oh you know I can't hide anything from you. I just…guess I wish I was the one wearing the beautiful dress tomorrow. I love you as much as Twilight does Lelouch, and seeing you both get married…I just…I don't know if I can take it. I should just make Twilight's dress today and not show up tomorrow. I'll probably just cause a big scene."

"I can't have you not show up Rarity. You and the others mean so much to me. It wouldn't feel right if even one of you didn't show up." She continued measuring him, but it became difficult for her, tears blocking her view from time to time. Lelouch noticed this, but he couldn't think of anything else to say to console her.

"I…have all of your measurements down now. You…should get going now." She told him, sniffing occasionally and wiping constant tears from her eyes. Once she heard the door close, Rarity began to cry, tears streaming down her face. She moved over to the sofa nearby and lied down face first so she could cry into one of the pillows. _Why? Why do I have to act this way? Why can't I just love him normally like the others do? This is something that I need to do, but…I just can't do it._ Rarity kept on crying for a while, and it seemed to have caught Sweetie Belle's attention. She walked downstairs and walked over to her weeping sister.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked her, and she looked at her younger sister, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I'm fine, I'm just…being emotional about Lelouch and Twilight getting married, that's all." She told her sister.

"Is there…anything I can do to help you?"

"Well…I guess you could talk to me."

"Then that's what I'll do." Sweetie Belle took a seat next to her sister. "Why are you crying? Is it in a happy way, or a sad way?"

"It's a sad way. I just…don't think I can see Twilight and Lelouch get married. I thought that he and I would someday and that I just needed to wait, but now…we won't." She began crying again, and her sister gave her a hug.

"Rarity, I'm sure your life isn't over because of that. There are other stallions out there. They may not be as handsome as Lelouch, but I know that one will come around."

"Really?"

"I know so. I'm your little sister after all." She smiled. "Now, I'm pretty sure you have some outfits to make?"

"You're right Sweetie Belle. This is my duty, and all I should really want is to see those two happy." Rarity walked over to her sewing machine and looked behind her. "Why don't you help me make them? I could use a helping hoof, especially one such as yours." She smiled at her little sister, and she walked over to help her with the outfits for tomorrow's wedding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, rise and shine! The wedding can't happen without the groom being there." Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and saw Rainbow Dash standing beside him. "Did you forget that today was a big day for you?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. So, do we just go get the others?"

"Yup. C'mon, the sooner we get there, the sooner you'll get married." She told him with a smile. "Aren't you excited? You're getting married to Twilight. She's like, the best mare for you."

"I know, and I am. It's just…Rarity is worrying me." Rainbow Dash turned around and looked at him.

"How?"

"I don't think she can take in the fact that Twilight and I are getting married. She always thought her and I were perfect together." He told her with concern. "Just forget about it. Let's go and get the others." Lelouch walked out of the house, and she followed him. They both flew into Ponyville and walked over to the Sugarcube Corner first. Pinkie Pie saw them as they walked in and smiled.

"Hey you two! So Lelouch, are you ready for your big day?"

"Let's just hope I am. We're both at pretty much the earliest age to get married, so I just hope nopony there feels weird about it all."

"Oh I'm sure they won't. I mean, sure you're both young, but a love like yours is pretty cute if you ask me." Pinkie Pie responded. "Wow I can sound like Rarity sometimes. Well, not sound like…oh you both know what I mean."

"Of course we do Pinkie. Can you go to the train station in about ten minutes? Lelouch and I will be getting everypony else while you're there."

"Okie Doki Loki. I'll see you both there then." Pinkie left the Sugarcube Corner with them, but they both turned in a different direction.

"Alright, so who's next?"

"Not sure. How about I go get Fluttershy, while you get Applejack. Then go to the train station, okay?"

"Got it." Rainbow Dash flew into the air and headed for Sweet Apple Acres. Lelouch made his way into the Everfree Forest and reached Fluttershy's house in ten minutes. He knocked on the door, and Fluttershy answered it and smiled.

"Oh, hello Lelouch. Um…are you ready for you big day today?"

"I think so. Are you ready to go right now, or do you have some things that you need to do at the moment?"

"No, I'm ready now." Fluttershy walked out of her house and followed Lelouch as he walked out of the Everfree Forest. "Um, Lelouch?" Lelouch turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that you'll be staying here for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because…won't you miss Nunnally? I mean, I know you think I'm like her, but I'm not the same as her. I just…don't want you to risk so much."

"I understand. I know that I'll miss Nunnally, that's undeniable, but…" Lelouch couldn't think of a valid answer to tell her. "I don't know. It's just that this is something I'm going with. Like I've said, I can't go back because of obvious reasons, but if it gave me the chance to bring Nunnally here to be with me, then I'd do it."

"I wish you could. That way everything would be fine." They exited the Everfree Forest and Lelouch headed for Rarity's house.

"Fluttershy, could you go to the train station? Everypony's there."

"Oh…um…okay then." Fluttershy broke away from him, and he smiled. _She's the kindest pony I'll ever know. I really wish Nunnally could meet her._ He thought as he walked over to Rarity's house. He knocked on the door and Rarity answered it.

"Hello Lelouch. I have everything ready for all of us." Lelouch smiled, but he knew that it was fake. He couldn't help but worry about her feelings and how depressed she really was at the moment.

"Thanks Rarity. I know that it takes a lot to come to the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"That you love me so much, and seeing Twilight and I together hurts you, but you're still coming to the wedding."

"Oh, that? I got over it yesterday. I'm just happy to see you happy, honest." Lelouch looked at her for a while, and she let out a small laugh. "Is it that hard to believe me? Really Lelouch, I thought you'd be nicer."

"I guess it just shocks me, that's all." He told her. "So…is everything in that bag?"

"Yes. Everything will be pretty wrinkled, but nothing a little ironing can't handle." She carried the bag with magic. "So, shall we get going?" He nodded, and they both headed for the train station. They both saw that the other four were there, and they all smiled as they approached.

"Alright everypony, let's get going." Rainbow declared, and they headed into the train and made their way to Crystal Empire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the Crystal Empire, everypony was busy setting up the castle for the wedding. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's royal guards were a bit out of their usual job, helping around the castle by putting up decorations, and just making the castle look ornate for the wedding. Upstairs, Twilight was talking to Cadence alone in her room.

"Cadence, I think that I pushed all of this a bit too fast. I don't think I'm ready to get married, let alone have a foal." Twilight told her, poking her stomach, although it didn't show any signs of her being pregnant.

'Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll have all of this under control. You and Lelouch were meant for each other, much like your brother and I. All you need to remember is that this is your day, and it'll probably b one of the happiest days of your life."

"You're right. What I'm mostly worried about is the foal that we're both having. Does…having a foal hurt?"

"It might, but I'm sure the nurses may have some magic that can ease the pain. I can't believe that you and Lelouch's relationship is going as far as to having a foal. You brother and I haven't even touched that."

"I guess it was sorta my decision. We both were in heat a while ago, so that how I have my foal. I just feel bad that the foal probably forced Lelouch to be with me."

"Don't say that. Lelouch is happy to be with you, I just know it. Any mare should be happy to be with him."

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend?"

"No, I'm hitting on your fiancé." She told her with a laugh. "But no, I'm not. He's just a great stallion, I can tell. Don't forget that we've both known him for almost an equal amount of time."

"You're right." They both heard a knock on the door, and Twilight walked over to answer it. She opened the door and saw Lelouch standing in front of her. She gave him a small hug, which he returned. "Lelouch, I hope this all isn't going too fast for you. I mean, having a foal, and getting married?"

"It's fine, especially because it means that I'll be staying with you for the rest of my life." Twilight blushed, and Cadence looked at them and smiled. "The others are helping out with the wedding. Rarity has everything made for us, while Pinkie Pie and Applejack are baking."

"Lelouch, where's Rarity now? I really want to see the outfits she made."

"Why don't we all go? I was going to bring Twilight with me, but we obviously don't mind if you want to tag along." He told her, and the three of them walked over to a nearby room where Rarity was. Mannequins were scattered around the room, and Rarity had placed every single dress she made the night before on one. She looked over at them when she heard their hoofsteps and walked over to them.

"Hello you three. Twilight, I have your dress right over here." Rarity guided them over to the dress and they looked at it in awe. It was a white wedding dress with gold fabric adorning parts of it, and the veil was adorned with purple and white flowers on both sides.

"Rarity, it looks beautiful."

"Thank you Twilight, but I think it would look much better if you wore it. Lelouch, your suit's over there. Why don't you put it on first?" Rarity removed it from the mannequin with magic and gave it to Lelouch to wear. He put the suit on, and the three mares looked at him. "Oh yes, that does make you look stunning. Cadence, could you take Lelouch around the castle for me while I work with Twilight?"

"Okay. C'mon Lelouch." Cadence called for him and he followed her. Once the doors closed, Rarity handed Twilight her dress.

"Put it on darling, you'll look beautiful." Twilight put the dress on, and looked at herself in the mirror. "See? You look amazing."

"Thanks Rarity." Lelouch and Twilight both seemed to think the same because Twilight was also worried about Rarity. "Rarity, I was just wondering, are you jealous of me?" As Rarity was fixing her dress, she stopped, and looked at her from the mirror, and let out a sigh.

"I am a little bit. I told Lelouch I wasn't, but I can't just fight it off. You're getting every mare's dream of a perfect stallion." Rarity lifted Twilight's veil up and combed her mane down until it was long. "I know that you both feel uncomfortable doing this in front of me, and I thought about not coming for a moment, but I couldn't just let two of my best friends have such a moment together without me, especially since I play a key part in this all." She grabbed a hair tie with magic and fixed Twilight mane so that it was in a ponytail "There, now look at yourself." Twilight looked in the mirror and once she saw Rarity, she just felt as if this whole wedding was wrong.

"It looks great, thanks."

"You're absolutely welcome. Twilight, you do know that if I was getting married to Lelouch I'd have the same struggle you're having because I'd feel sad about how you were feeling."

"Really?"

"Of course. Just because I love him so much doesn't mean that I would just disregard your feelings. Now promise me that you won't get that dress dirty, I worked really hard on it." Twilight looked at Rarity, and pulled her in for a hug. "And don't cry on it either, especially before your wedding ceremony."

"I'm not crying, but what about you?" Twilight used magic to take a small mirror, and Rarity saw a small amount of tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm just…happy, that's all." Twilight let out a small laugh. "What's so funny? It's just the truth."

"Thanks Rarity."

"You're welcome. I'm not really sure how all of this is going to be set up, but I'm sure somepony will tell you when you should be walking down the aisle."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked down the halls of the Crystal Empire with Cadence by his side, ponies that spotted the two bowing as they passed by.

"So Lelouch, are you excited for later today?" Cadence asked him as they walked.

"Yeah. I mean, marriage is one big step to take in your life, so it's good that I'm getting it done early." He told her. "Cadence, do you have any advice that you could possibly give me? I mean, that is if there's any?"

"Not really. Don't worry; I'll be the Officiant at the wedding. All you both need to do is tell each other your vows and you'll be done. It's almost like you're asking Twilight on a date for the first time, but it's much bigger."

"I see. Cadence, how do you think I look? Do I look like I'm ready?"

"Of course you do. The Lelouch I know is ready for almost anything."

"Thanks Cadence, I really…" Lelouch looked at Cadence in shock and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?"

"Of course there is! I didn't even buy Twilight a wedding ring! I'm pretty sure I couldn't even afford one anyways." Lelouch looked down at the ground in sadness, and Cadence smiled.

"Well your wedding is being held in the right place. This is the Crystal Empire after all, so why don't we both go out and find a ring with a nice crystal on it?"

"Sounds good. Let's get going." Lelouch took the lead and Cadence followed him into the Crystal Empire. Ponies around looked at Lelouch in awe. They were mostly ponies that couldn't attend the wedding due to some plans that they had, or because it would be packed. Cadence took the lead and led Lelouch over to one of the many jewelry shops in the empire, and once they walked inside, the ponies inside of the store let out small gasps of shock. They both couldn't tell if it was because of Cadence, or because they were both ornately dressed up.

"Do you get this a lot?"

"Pretty much. Although I'm not sure if it's me or because you're a future prince." She told him with a small laugh. "Pick any ring you think would look good for her." Lelouch nodded and looked through the glass at the plethora of rings on display.

"Pick anything you want, my treat." One of the jewelers told him.

"I can't just do that. Cadence told me that she would pay for it, and that's generous enough. Besides, your store needs to make money anyways." The jeweler gave him a nod of understanding.

"Okay, but please, let me help you select one. Now you're marrying the newest princess in Equestria, right?" Lelouch nodded. "Right, so what you would like is something of a violet color."

"Funny, that's what I was thinking." Lelouch told her.

"I would recommend this one. The jewel is amethyst." He looked at the ring in awe. It was just like the one he had pictured in his mind.

"That looks perfect, thank you." Cadence walked over to him and saw the ring. She gave him a nod of approval, and Cadence followed the jeweler to the cash register to pay for it. Once the transaction was finished, Cadence carried the ring case with magic and they both walked out of the store and headed back to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the castle, Rarity ran around, worried. The wedding was about to begin and there was no sign of Lelouch or Cadence, and Twilight was already prepared to walk down the aisle.

"Have any of you seen Cadence or Lelouch around?" Rarity asked her friends.

"I haven't, but I wish I did. They're both two pieces needed for this wedding to begin!" Serah told her.

"You must really want this wedding to begin." Noel stated.

"Of course I do. Love like this only happens once in a while, so we should both be lucky to witness it." Serah responded. They both heard the door open to the room and saw Princess Celestia walk inside.

"Have any of you three seen Lelouch or Cadence?"

"Trust me, we're as worried as you are. They should be back soon."

"Let's just hope so." She left the room, and Rarity began to panic again.

"Rarity, I'm sure that they're both fine." Noel assured her. They heard the door open again and saw Cadence and Lelouch walk inside the room. "See? What I tell ya'?" She ran over to Lelouch and quickly fixed his suit and mane.

"Where have you two been? You know that the wedding should have started by now!"

"Sorry Rarity. We just went on a little errand." Cadence apologized. "I should get going. Lelouch, good luck." Cadence walked out from the room, and headed towards the throne room where the wedding would take place.

"We should get going too. Lelouch, you should follow us." Rarity told him, and the four walked out of the room. They saw their other friends all waiting at the entrance to the throne room. "Alright everypony, let's go inside." Rarity led the way for the others, and Twilight and Lelouch stayed together at the entrance to the throne room.

"Well, this is it." Lelouch calmly told her.

"Yup. Lelouch, I didn't know that we'd actually be getting married. This is almost like a dream come true."

"I know what you mean. I didn't expect this to happen to me either, but you're the best mare for me Twilight, and this wedding proves it." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and she blushed.

"And now today's bride: Princess Twilight Sparkle." They both heard Cadence announce.

"I'll see you later." Lelouch told her with a smile. The two corridors opened up, and Twilight walked inside of the wedding ceremony. She slowly walked down the aisle, and she saw the faces of her friends and relatives, which caused her to smile. She made her way to the front where Cadence was standing, and she gave her a small hug.

"And now, here comes today's groom, Prince Lelouch." The ponies all looked back at the corridors and watched as Lelouch entered the room. Twilight saw that he seemed more nervous than she was which made her giggle a little bit. Once Lelouch made it to the middle of the stage, he looked at Twilight, and they both smiled. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Twilight Sparkle and soon-to-be prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia. This bond that they share is a bond like no other. Fate obviously played it's part when these two met. Now, would you two please say your vows?" They both nodded, and looked at each other.

"Twilight…"

"Lelouch…"

They both stopped once they realized that they didn't know who was going first, which caused the ponies in the crowd to laugh.

"Why don't you go first?" Twilight told him, and he nodded.

"Okay. Twilight, ever since I came to this world, I never thought that I would change so much. Going from human to pony was a bit of a scary thing to happen, but you and the others helped me through it. I know that we've both had our good and bad times, and I'm sure everypony does, so we shouldn't feel ashamed of it. Ever since my birthday when I chose you, I knew that we could possibly be together forever. Along the lines of bad times, I never want to hurt you, or make you cry because then I would never be the one that you fell in love with. I know that this last line will sound a bit cliché, but I love you with all my heart." Once Lelouch finished, he looked into the crowd and saw that some ponies were crying.

"I believe you. Now it's my turn. Lelouch, you're the perfect stallion of any pony's dreams. You're kind, sweet, intelligent, and although you're not as strong, those three characteristics make up for it. I also want to thank you to introducing a new side to my life: love. If I hadn't met you, my life wouldn't be as great as it should have been. I just…never want you to leave me Lelouch, that's all I ask from you. I know that we'll fight in the future, but I don't want to see you leave my side. I may be a Unicorn, but you're the real magic that my life really needs." Twilight saw that Lelouch's eyes began to shine with tears, and hers did the same.

"Anything else. Please say no. I don't think any of us here can take it." Cadence told them. They looked at the crowd and saw that their vows even got to Noel and Sasuke, who did try to cover their tears up.

"Nope, that's it." Twilight told her.

"Excellent. Now I hereby pronounce you mare and colt. You may…" Before Cadence could even finish, Lelouch and Twilight went straight to kissing, and the others cheered. They kissed for about twenty seconds, and Cadence levitated a black box in front of Twilight. "He got something for you." Cadence opened the box, and Twilight's eyes gleamed at the sight of the ring.

"Lelouch…it's beautiful. But, I didn't get you anything. Pegasi don't have hors, so I'm not really sure what they wear when they're married."

"It's okay Twilight. Knowing that I'll be with you is better than any gift you possibly could have gotten me." Twilight's eyes shined and she hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well ain't that sweet. I'm happy for them." Applejack said. "What about all of you ponies?" She turned around and saw that they were all crying, even Sasuke, Noel, and Rainbow Dash were. "Great, now I feel bad that I'm not crying."

"Crying? No, it's just…it's nothing." Sasuke told her, quickly rubbing his eyes.

"It's just liquid joy, Applejack." Shining Armor told her as he approached them.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is!" Noel exclaimed, and the others laughed.

"Oh Noel, I didn't know you had a soft side." Serah told him, poking him with a hoof.

"It's not like that! Okay maybe a little bit…" Twilight and Lelouch approached the group, and they both received hugs from them all. Sasuke walked over to Lelouch and was about to give him a small hug, but then quickly stepped away, and Lelouch grinned.

"Is it really that hard for you to give your friend a hug?"

"No, it's just that…fine, if you want one so badly, but my hugs aren't as special as Pinkie's." Sasuke took a small breath and gave Lelouch a quick hug and moved back. "There, happy?" Lelouch nodded his head, and walked over to Twilight. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean what now? You both have a foal on the way." Rarity told him with a smile. "Of course, you can always trust me to babysit whenever it's needed."

"I'll keep that in mind. I have to say that this is the greatest day of my life, and I'm so happy that I've got to spend it with you ponies." Twilight told them.

"And we're all happy to be your friends Twilight." Rainbow told her, and moved closer to her ear. "And if the foal's a Pegasus, you should let me teach it how to fly. I don't want it learning how to fly from one of you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch told her, overhearing her whisper.

"It means that I don't want students of mine teaching new students." She responded.

"Fine, you win."

"Yes! Now c'mon everypony, the wedding reception's waiting!" Rainbow Dash flew out of the room, and the others followed her. _I guess today was the day fate told me to stay in Equestria, and I even have a foal of my own coming along, but I'm sure I can handle it._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Twilight, you're feeling okay, right?" Lelouch asked her as he was sitting next to her in the hospital with the others. Nine months passed since they both got married, and now was the time Twilight was expecting the foal. Noel and Serah left for their own world, while Sasuke seemed to stay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt at all thanks to magic." Twilight responded.

"Mrs. Twilight Sparkle, now all you need to do is push, and this'll all go smoothly." The nurse told her.

"Why are we even here? I don't know if I can see any of this." Fluttershy told them.

"The door's that way." Rainbow pointed a hoof at the door and Fluttershy walked out. "I wouldn't blame her. I thought that she wouldn't be able to see this." They all turned their attention to Twilight once they noticed that her eyes closed.

"Excellent, now keep on going." The nurse told her. Lelouch grabbed one of her hooves and held it to comfort her.

"I told you that I would be fine." She told him, opening one eye and smiling. She closed her eyes again and pushed harder.

"Perfect, now just wait and push the hardest that you can." Twilight nodded, and did as she was instructed. The nurse grabbed a blanket and wrapped the foal around. "Wow, she's really adorable. Well, here's your foal, but be careful and try not to use much magic around her." Twilight used magic to grab her foal and she looked at it.

"She's beautiful." The others got glimpses of her, and they all smiled. The foal was a Pegasus that had violet eyes, and a long black mane along with violet streaks. Her coat was a light mulberry, much like Twilight's, but a bit more grayish.

"So, did you both decide on a name?" Sasuke asked them, and the others looked at him. "What?"

"You seem a bit eager about all of this. That was supposed to be my line you know." Rarity told him with a smile, and the others laughed.

"Be right back." Sasuke opened the door to the room and brought back Fluttershy with him. "The foal's over there." Fluttershy walked over to where Twilight was and saw the foal.

"Oh my, it's so precious! I just want to give it a little hug, if you don't mind." Twilight smiled, and nodded. Fluttershy got close to the foal and gave it a small hug, and it laughed, causing the others to let out 'Dawwws' from the cuteness.

"About the name. Lelouch, I was wondering if you could give her a name."

"Me? I'm not sure Twilight. Actually, why me?"

"Because her name would be different then. Do you have any nice names from Japan?" Lelouch nodded, and looked at his new daughter. "You have to remember that I'm not really Japanese, I've just been there for the last part of my life mostly."

"Yes, I know." Lelouch sat there in thought, thinking of a name. "Is Asuna okay with you Twilight?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her?" Lelouch walked over to the foal and looked at her.

"Would you like to be named Asuna? It's not that much of a used name here, but your mother wants to know what you think." Lelouch looked at his foal for a while until it let out a small laugh.

"I think she likes that name." Applejack told her.

"Yay! She likes it! She likes it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in joy.

"So her name's Asuna? I have to admit that it is a nice name." Rarity stated.

"So Lelouch, are you ready to take care of her?" Sasuke asked him.

"Of course I am. When have I not been ready for anything?

* * *

So, what did you think? I think I did a decent job, and hopefully you all think that too. Sorry for not keeping this story updated as much anymore. It's hard to keep track and make priorities for stories that you want to type all at once. You can still send me ideas for stories that you have, but I probably won't work on them for a while sadly, but still, I'd love to see your ideas. Well, I'll see you all in the next story I update, whether it's this one, Turn 10, or Fight for Love.~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
